Lost Son
by Naamari
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was kidnapped as a baby by Aizen and brought up as an enemy of Soul Society. Dark Ichigo - AU. I do not own Bleach or it's characters.
1. Prologue: Taken

**A/N: Now you should now that in this AU world of mine, Ichigo is NOT a human. Instead he was born in Soul Society as a full-shinigami. Main characters in this story are Ichigo, Aizen, Isshin and Rukia.  
**

**Timeline of this story is somewhere around when Rukia and Renji went to the Shinigami Academy.**

**Many of the characters might appear slightly or a lot of OOC.**

**I've also modified most of the Shikais and Bankais in this story. For example: Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu is no longer overpowered(like I felt it was in canon).**

* * *

**Prologue: Taken**

"Are you sure about this, Lord Aizen?" Gin Ichimaru asked with genuine concern in his voice. "If we do this, our plans for the Hogyoku will be delayed many years."

Sosuke Aizen pondered for a moment and then turned to Gin with resolution. "Urahara is already suspicious of me. He would see us coming. Hogyoku can wait," Sosuke responded.

Gin's expression darkened. "If we go forward with this, we must leave everything. Not to mention that Kurosaki would hunt us forever."

Sosuke smiled cunningly. "That he will. But if we succeed we'll have the greatest warrior on our side. That kid's potential is undeniable." Sosuke then walked past Gin and patted his shoulder. "Let's get it done," he said and disappeared leaving Gin alone in the dark room.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki smiled at the small child crawling on the floor. They had named the baby Ichigo and he was eight months old. He had been born with unusual orange hair and massive amount of reiatsu, that had immediately received the attention of other shinigami. Some of the Gotei 13 divisions had already tried to reserve Ichigo for themselves. General Yamamoto however had been quite worried about Ichigo's high reaitsu and had relieved Isshin from his shinigami duties in order for him to be able to follow Ichigo's developing.

Isshin had gladly accepted a possibility to be more involved in his son's life. He had been the captain of the tenth division before this. Isshin's wife, Masaki was a shinigami as well and worked as a combat-healer for the fourth divison.

Isshin decided to pick Ichigo up from the floor since the boy had started moving curiously towards his zanpakuto, that was lying on the corner of the room. "Okay, little guy. You don't need to learn about those things just yet," Isshin smiled warmly and looked at Ichigo's shiny amber eyes. "Thank god you got your mother's eyes."

Isshin then placed Ichigo into his cradle. "I think it's time for your nap," Isshin bit his lip, not really knowing what to do. It was Masaki who usually got the baby to sleep. Isshin's thoughts were disrupted at the sound of the doorbell. "Oh, good it must to be your mom coming home. About time,"Isshin paced to open the door and suprised. It wasn't Masaki, but a young, silver haired man. Isshin stared at the shinigami for a moment before realization struck him.

"You're...Ichimaru, right? What do I owe the visit? Does the fifth squad need my help with something?" Isshin asked bemusedly.

"May I come in, sir?" Gin asked politely and stepped inside the house after Isshin nodded. Gin then turned to the older shinigami again. "So, how's Ichigo feeling today?"

For some reason Isshin started to feel very uneasy at the question. Was this about the fifth division wanting to recruit his newborn son again? _"Shouldn't they send at least a lieutenant for that"?_ As if on cue Isshin felt another foreign reiatsu inside the house. Isshin turned around alarmingly and noticed a tall brown haired man.

"How? Lieutenant Aizen?" Isshin started. Sosuke Aizen smiled ominously, making Isshin feel cold shivers all over his body. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You know, leaving one's zanpakuto behind isn't really smart for a man of your importance," Sosuke stated calmly. Isshin's eyes widened in horror, but otherwise he didn't have time to react to the threat, because he felt a sudden pain in his back. Isshin turned around to realize that Ichimaru had stabbed him with his zanpakuto. Isshin repeated by swinging his fist towards the attacker but Ichimaru dodged it by quickly jumping backwards. Isshin started to feel blinding pain through his entire body and fell to his knees.

"Gin, go get the boy," Sosuke ordered. Isshin heard this and jumped on his feet with the last of his strength only to be struck down again, this time by Aizen. Isshin turned his fading gaze to the lieutenant of the fifth squad.

"Please, Aizen. Why are you doing this?" Isshin asked weakly. Sosuke didn't respond, but worriedly scanned for reiatsus around the area. He could sense two advancing with haste.

"Gin, hurry it up! We have been made!"

"Aizen, please don't hurt Ichigo. I'll do anything," Isshin kept begging. Sosuke then looked down with pity in his eyes.

"You really shouldn't talk too much. You just kill yourself faster. Gin's zanpakuto is highly poisonous," Sosuke stated and then smiled mischievously. "And dont worry. I'm not gonna kill your brat. I have something much better planned for him."

Gin rushed back to the lobby with Ichigo in his arms. Aizen and Ichimaru then both disappeared with two quick flash-steps. "No! NO! ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled desperately and felt the tears start to flow from his eyes before everything turned black. He only barely sensed the reiatsus of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin entering his house before passing out.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru walked into Aizen's room carrying the baby Ichigo and closed the door behind him. Sosuke didn't raise his eyes to meet his minion's troubled gaze. "Has he calmed down?" He asked Gin.

"As you can see, Lord Aizen. But shouldn't we wait till he's a bit older before-" Aizen cut him off by raising his arm. He then finally looked at the young man, studying him carefully.

"Bring him here," Sosuke commanded. Gin slowly walked to him and placed the baby before his feet. Sosuke drew his zanpakuto and knelt before the clueless child. He then glanced at Gin sternly. "Remember that after I've started this, I'm gonna need your full cooperation."

Gin nodded. "You know that you'll always have that."

"Good," Sosuke smiled and turned his gaze back to the boy. He then carefully placed the edge of his zanpakuto on the curious baby's shoulder and uttered: "Act, Kyoka Suigetsu."


	2. Seventeen Years Later

**Seventeen Years Later**

Isshin Kurosaki was cooking steaks on the deck. It was almost five o'clock which meant that Karin and Yuzu would soon be back from the Academy. He knew that the girls had at least Zanjutsu and Kido training on their afternoon schedule, which meant they were going to be very hungry once their day ended.

Isshin's twin daughters were fifteen and doing extremely well in the Academy. Both of them were in the advanced class. Karin was highly skilled in the art of physical fighting and Yuzu excelled in Kido. Isshin was really proud of them. In fact the girls were only thing that had kept him going all these years.

His wife, Masaki had been killed by a powerful hollow on a mission twelve years ago. After Isshin had heard the report from captain Unohana he had felt the rock bottom. Karin and Yuzu were only knee-high at the time. Slowly with the help of the girls he was able to come back from that but he still missed Masaki every day.

The other thing Isshin was still recovering from had happened exactly seventeen years ago. Today was the anniversary of Ichigo's kidnapping. Isshin still remembered every horrifying detail of that day like it had happened minutes ago. Isshin gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto subconsciously. Ever since that day he had kept it with him just like the abductor, Aizen had tauntingly suggested.

Isshin had woken up the same day inside the fourth squad healing center. Next to his bed was sitting Masaki who then explained what had happened while he was unconscious. She was not able to hold back her own tears during the incident report. Isshin heard that his best friends Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin were the ones who came to the scene first. Kisuke had realized the incident immediately and had tried to cut Aizen's escape. Unfortunately he had been only few seconds too late and could only watch Aizen and Ichimaru run through a closing Senkaimon with Ichigo. Yoruichi had then sent search parties around the human world while Kisuke had activated all of the reiatsu sensors from his computer.

This continued for two months after which the general had ordered to stop the search. He claimed that they couldn't waste the resources of Soul Society anymore for a search that didn't bring any results. Isshin had refused to give up and went to human world himself and was soon joined by Masaki, Kisuke and Yoruichi much to Yamamoto's irritation. Eventually though even they had to give up. Aizen had apparently found a way to completely hide their reiatsu.

Isshin had reluctantly returned to Soul Society where he had furiously decided to stop associating with the Gotei 13, especially the fifth division. Masaki had tried hard to convince him to come back to work in order to stay sane. It wasn't until the birth of the twins that he started to feel happiness again.

Isshin's gloomy thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that the steaks had started to blacken. "Goddamnit!" He quickly threw them on a plate and then sensed two familiar reaitsus behind him.

"Hey, dad! What's for dinner?" Yuzu asked happily. Isshin smiled widely at the two girls thus trying to cover up his deep thoughts. Neither of them knew anything about Ichigo.

"Well, it's slightly overcooked meat", he responded awkwardly. Karin grimaced at this.

"Are you okay, dad? You rarely screw up food?" Isshin gave a tense laugh. During his years of retirement, he had indeed become quite the chef.

"Oh come on, Karin. It's not really screwed up. Just a bit too well done. We have teeth don't we."

"I think it's great, dad. Anyway, guess what?" Isshin raised his eyebrows at Yuzu who looked completely euphoric. "I learned to use Rikujokoro today!" She announced proudly.

Isshin's eyes lit up at this. Yuzu had been able to use 60-level Bakudo on her second year of the Academy. Now he felt a bit ashamed at failing to make perfect meal. "Yuzu, that's unbelievable! I am really proud of you!" Karin just rolled her eyes at them and then saw someone familiar appearing.

"Uncle Urahara!" Karin waved her hand for the blond scientist who responded with enthusiasm. Isshin slowly turned to his best friend.

"Hey, Kisuke. How's it going?"

"Pretty much like every other day. Although I might have something that could interest you," Kisuke told him casually. Isshin sighed and stood up.

"This better not be about Gotei 13," Isshin warned while he lead Kisuke inside the house.

"Well, you know. It sort of is about that," Kisuke started and watched Isshin's expression darken. "I know what day it is today, Isshin. I didn't wanna disturb you but I-"

"Just spill it!" Isshin snapped and Kisuke continued unaffected.

"Lately we've been receiving a lot of reports about shinigamis found dead and gone missing." Isshin looked like he couldn't care less. "Well, I have a reason to believe that this is Sosuke Aizen's doing," Kisuke added and watched Isshin narrow his eyes.

"What makes you so sure about that?" He asked and Kisuke was silent for a moment before answering.

"Because I have personally examined most of the corpses and I can tell that they weren't killed by hollows but a zanpakuto. You see, zanpakuto always leaves a small reiatsu mark after it cuts something." Isshin shrugged uneasily.

"Alright then. Let's assume that it's Aizen. Have you told to the general?" Isshin asked his friend. Kisuke looked at Isshin intently before nodding.

"I have but there is one thing I didn't tell him yet. You know that every zanpakuto has different type of reiatsu just like a person has, right?" Isshin nodded and Kisuke continued carefully. "That's not exactly true because blood related shinigamis and their zanpakutos exclusively have similar type of reiatsus," Kisuke added watching Isshin's reaction closely.

"So, where are you getting at, Kisuke?" Isshin asked baffled.

Kisuke sighed and explained: "The corpses I examined had been cut down by zanpakuto that had a very similar reiatsu to yours." Isshin just stood there puzzled for a moment but then his eyes widened in understanding.

"Are-are you trying say that they were killed by...by Ichigo?" He managed to cough. Kisuke looked at his friend with empathy and nodded slowly.

"I don't think that there is any other possibility, since it wasn't you who killed them," Kisuke stated with a hint of question in it.

"Of course I didn't kill them", Isshin growled. "If it is Ichigo, then we gotta find him and bring him back here!" Kisuke agreed with this but tried to calm down his friend.

"I know we do, but right now we don't really have any clue about where he is. And what's to say he would even want to come back?" Isshin gripped Kisuke's shoulders angrily, his reiatsu flaring momentarily.

"Whatever the hell that bastard Aizen has done with him, he is my son and he belongs here with me. And this is the first news I've got about Ichigo since he was taken. Kisuke, you're the most intelligent shinigami to have ever existed. You have to figure out a way to track him down." Kisuke felt uneasy at Isshin's reaction.

"Well, there unfortunately isn't any known way to track someone's reaitsu after it has disappeared. But I try to figure something out. I want Ichigo back home too," Kisuke added hastily after seeing Isshin opening his mouth furiously. Isshin then instead smiled at his friend.

"This is great. For seventeen years I had no idea what Aizen did with my son, but at least now I know that he is alive." Isshin then stopped talking when he sensed Karin enter the room.

"Dad, is everything okay with you two. I felt your reiatsu spike up like hell a while ago?" Isshin smiled widely at the girl.

"Everything is fine, sweetie. I just checked if I still have reiatsu, hahah," he laughed out loud causing Karin to lift up her other eyebrow. "You know since I haven't been working for a long time."

"Whatever," she said and rushed back out. Isshin was still chuckling nervously, but Kisuke just shook his head at him and ventured back to his own division. Isshin knew he shouldn't be feeling good about hearing that his son had killed other shinigami, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Horrified shinigami was running for his life. But it wasn't a hollow that was after him. It was something much worse and unreal. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the man he was running from appear in front of him. The man looked very young. He was wearing a black shinigami robes and he had short spiky orange hair.

"W-who the hell are you? Shinigami? Why are trying to k-kill me?" Orange haired man smirked at this, but it didnt reach his eyes that still had the same killing intent.

"Well, I'm not a shinigami, that's for sure. And I'm not trying to kill you." His smirk grew wider as he saw the relieved expression take place on the shinigami's face. "I'm going to kill you!" He then added and fought hard not to laugh at the shinigami's terrified shriek.

Shinigami then gave up running and raised his zanpakuto. He saw the orange haired man point his index finger at him. He didn't have time to react. All he saw was a blue flash and then he felt something pierce his heart. Last words he heard were: "And my name is Ichigo Aizen."

* * *

Ichigo looked at the man he had just killed and sighed deeply. He had been slaying weaklings for a long time now. He really wanted to go against Soul Society and finish them off already, but his father seemed to have other plans. Ichigo used long distance flash-steps few times and appeared inside his room. They were living in a large remote building that wasn't in any way enjoyable place. Instead it had been imbued with hundreds of Kido-spells over the years to hide all the reiatsu, that emitted inside or around it. That way they would always be undetectable by any tracking skill known to shinigami or hollow.

Ichigo fell onto his bed and exhaled deeply. He barely got to shut his eyes when the door was knocked on and Ichigo sensed Gin Ichimaru walk in. "What's it now, buddy? Father?" Ichigo asked him without opening his eyes.

Gin nodded while giving Ichigo his trademark creepy smile. "Yes, Lord Aizen seems to have something new for you." This got Ichigo's interest and he flash-stepped off the bed. In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of Aizen's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, Ichigo," he heard the reply. Ichigo marched in and saw his father working on his Kido-cannon.

"Don't tell me you want me to use that?" Ichigo asked incrediously. Sosuke gave a quiet laugh.

"No, I am saving this for the general when it's time," Sosuke replied and turned to Ichigo who was looking at him intently.

"And when is the time, father? When are we gonna destroy those damned shinigamis?"

"Don't get too far ahead, son. The three of us wouldn't be able to defeat all the captains," Sosuke stated truthfully. "We need more men."

"But who else is there? Other than our agent, Kaname, everyone else in Soul Society thinks you are a traitorous criminal."

"Yes, well. Young shinigamis can always be manipulated. Right now there is someone in the Academy. Someone with a lot of potential," Sosuke replied and gave Ichigo a meaningful look. Ichigo waited for his father to continue. "His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. They call him a child genius, because he was able to communicate with his zanpakuto first time he tried it."

"Wow, that's actually quite a feat. Does he have a bankai yet?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"Oh, not quite. If he did he would be too dangerous and the general would've probably had him killed already," Sosuke added humourlessly.

"Anyway. Do you need me to drag him here or what? I can do that easi-," Ichigo started but Sosuke cut him off.

"Your getting over your head again. I know you could bring him here, but that way we'd never get him to comply. I'm gonna have Kaname monitor him closer for a while before making any decisions."

Ichigo sighed. "I understand, father. I will be ready whenever you need me."

Sosuke smiled proudly at this. "I know you will, Ichigo. Keep up the good work." Sosuke then turned back to his work which Ichigo knew meant that he was done talking. Ichigo walked out of the room and met Gin again.

"Were you listening?" Ichigo asked with slight irritation and saw Gin's smirk widen.

"Didn't have to. I already knew about Lord Aizen's plans," Gin answered smugly.

"Sure, whatever. Seems I got some free time. Wanna spar a bit?" Ichigo asked his friend.

"Absolutely. Nothing brings me more pleasure in this dark place than kicking your ass, boy," Gin replied. Ichigo scowled at him.

"Well, we'll just see about that, fox-face!" Came Ichigo's angry respond. They both flash-stepped to the training arena downstairs.

* * *

"Miss Sarugaki! I have a report about the shinigami corpse, that was brought here yesterday," came a creepy voice from behind. Hiyori Sarugaki really hated Kurotsuchi. _"What the hell is it now"?_ The mad scientist walked towards her with a unreadable expression.

"Well?" Hiyori started. Kurotsuchi smiled mischievously at her.

"You remember how our precious captain told us that all of the bodies had traces of zanpakuto reiatsu on them?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Of course I remember that. It was very disturbing." _"Almost as disturbing as you."_

"Well, I compared it with all the known zanpakuto on our archives and closest comparison I got was for Isshin Kurosaki's Engetsu." Kurotsuchi was grinning madly now.

"Okay, are you trying to say that Isshin Kurosaki killed them? The well respected former captain killed newbie shinigamis with his zanpakuto?" Hiyori asked sarcastically.

Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes this time. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. That is the only possibility. He hates shinigami for some reason. He has for a long time." Hiyori pondered for a moment. Kurotsuchi was a horrible man, but he seemed to have a point.

"We should report this directly to the general then. See what he'll say to that."

"You will not report this to anyone!" Both of them startled at hearing their captain's voice.

Hiyori then turned to Kisuke Urahara and said without fear: "It is our duty to report if we know who is killing our own."

"Yes it is, but the killer is not Isshin," Kisuke replied calmly. Kurotsuchi just raised his eyebrows.

"With all due respect, Kisuke Urahara, even you know that it is the only possibility. Both of Kurosaki's daughters have yet to receive their zanpakutos." Kisuke turned his eyes to the young scientist and sighed deeply.

"Following information will not leave this room without my consent, understand?" Kisuke asked sternly and waited for both of them to nod before continuing. "Isshin has a son named Ichigo Kurosaki. He was kidnapped by Aizen the same day he and Gin Ichimaru fled." Kurotsuchi didn't show any emotions, but Hiyori was completely furious at his captain for keeping such secret for so long.

Kisuke continued, not bothered by his lieutenant's anger: "Only the captains know that Ichigo was taken. There might be some others who knew that Isshin had a son back in the day, but even they don't know the true story. I am positive that the killer is indeed Ichigo Kurosaki. And he is most likely doing it on Aizen's behalf."

"And what are we going to about it, captain?" Hiyori asked still pissed off and Kisuke sighed again.

"I will report this to general Yamamoto like I should have before. We can only hope he doesn't issue an immediate kill order for Ichigo," Kisuke said and turned to leave.

"And why would that be bad, captain. He is killing shinigamis and working for Aizen. I think he deserves to die," Hioyri added but quickly regretted it, when she sensed a burst of reiatsu from Kisuke. For the first time ever she felt something so deep and sinister radiate from her laid back captain. She felt a cold sweat start to build up.

"Please, don't ever say anything like that again. At least not in front of Isshin," Kisuke replied without turning around and the weird reiatsu disappeared like it was never there. And after a second Kisuke disappeared too leaving the two youngsters nervously gazing the floor.

* * *

**Okay, I decided that in my story the young characters grow up same way as humans do, but then at certain point their aging would slow down to 'soul-level'. That's why Ichigo is almost an adult now in only seventeen years.**

**Probably gonna take a while before posting again. I've written couple of the next chapters, but I think I should work on them a bit more before publishing. Add more length and so on. We'll see.  
**


	3. Aizen's Plans

**Aizen's Plans**

Ichigo woke up and shrieked in pain when he tried to sit up. _"Goddamnit. My belly is still sore from yesterday," _he thought as he slowly caressed the bandages covering most of his upper body. He had sparred with Gin for hours yesterday. In the end it had gotten quite frantic, when both of them had released their zanpakutos. Ichigo hated to admit it, but Gin did kick his ass pretty hard. He had to concede when fox-face had managed to land a powerful blow to his stomach. If they'd been fighting for real, Gin would've aimed higher towards the heart and Ichigo would've died. Now the wound on his stomach was bleeding again. Ichigo waved his hand over it thus stopping the bleeding.

Ichigo looked around his room and found the alarm clock he had furiously smashed into pieces earlier this morning. There was no way to tell the time now. Ichigo just shrugged and slowly got up hoping for the wound to hold. _"Gotta ask father to heal these wounds," _he decided and picked up his robe. Healing-Kido was one of the very few skills Ichigo hadn't quite mastered yet. He had mainly focused on learning destruction and disabling spells during his training with Aizen.

Ichigo was finally able to dress up without opening up his wound again and walked out of his room. He made his way through dark hallway to the dining room where his father and Gin were already sitting. Sosuke raised his eyebrows at Ichigo who was walking towards them looking rather painful.

"You are hurt that badly? Why didn't you come to me yesterday?" Sosuke asked sounding concerned. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, father. It's not like I was gonna die for something like this. Besides, you had more important things to do," Ichigo replied and groaned as he sat down opposite of Gin.

"You didn't die because I don't use poisons when training," Gin added smugly. Sosuke ignored Gin's remark and instead looked strictly at Ichigo.

"Nothing is more important to me than your well-being, son." Ichigo didn't show it but he felt warm gratitude spreading all over his aching body. "I will heal you right after you've eaten," Sosuke said and pointed at the table full of pastrys and fruits. Ichigo nodded and reached for some of them.

"You know, I was always curious. Where the hell do you get all of this food?" Ichigo asked Sosuke, but got the answer from Gin instead:

"How do you think? Humans can't see us. There is nothing easier than raiding their stores."

"Well", Ichigo started with his mouth full of bread. "There's a good job for you fox-face. Stealing from clueless humans," he finished shaking his head.

"Oh come on now, boy. Before you came into play, I was the one doing all the dangerous stuff. Now that Lord Aizen has a new lapdog, I get to lay back a bit," Gin winked as he watched the orange haired boy turn a bit red.

Before Ichigo could respond, Sosuke stopped them both: "Okay, I think that's enough from both of you." The tone of the voice didn't really give them any other choice. Sosuke then turned to Ichigo. "Now, I've been following the hollow activity lately and it seems that most of them are assembling. I'm certain that Soul Society has noticed this too."

Ichigo smirked. "Baraggan?"

"Most likely. Only Vasto Lorde-level hollows have enough influence to actually command hollow armies and Baraggan is the only one who would dare to go against Gotei 13. I'm sure Yamamoto is going to start preparing for a war against him. And when that happens, we will take them all down", Sosuke finished menacingly.

"I can't wait for that to happen, father. What about that Toshiro-kid you mentioned? Are we gonna act yet?"

"I asked Kaname to find his weakness. It shouldn't take him much longer. We'll get him on our side for sure", Sosuke stated reassuringly. "But you have other targets today."

Ichigo's mood fell quickly. "More newbies to kill? You know, I've started to feel pity for them. They stand no change and aren't even a real threat to us", Ichigo started, but quickly fell silent under his father's sharp look.

"I know they aren't your ideal prey, but it's necessary to kill every single shinigami we come across. I hope you are not having doubts about this?" Sosuke asked with low voice making Ichigo bite his tongue.

"Of course not, father. I have no doubts. I'll take my leave then", Ichigo got up and prepared to flash-step, but was stopped by his father who placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Just let me heal you first", Sosuke said with slight amusement at Ichigo's sudden hurry. Ichigo turned around to face Sosuke, who then placed his arms on Ichigo's both sides and created a light green rectangular barrier surrounding the boy. Ichigo felt his wounds starting to close up completely. Barrier then removed itself and Sosuke nodded to him.

"Thanks, father. See you tonight", Ichigo said and disappeared in a flash.

Sosuke then sat back down to continue his breakfast. He noticed Gin's thoughtful expression and gazed at him questionably waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Oh I was just thinking what he just said about feeling regret for those he has killed. Aren't you concerned at all?" Gin asked.

"I don't recall Ichigo saying anything like that. He merely stated feeling slight pity towards them. I would too", Sosuke confessed untroubled. Gin didn't look convinced so Sosuke continued. "Alright, it doesn't matter how he really feels about them. What matters is how he feels about Gotei 13 in general. And you know that he would kill any of the captains in a heartbeat."

Gin smirked widely. "Yeah, that he would do."

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki was in big trouble. She had utterly overestimated her own capabilities. She had finally learned to release her zanpakuto and hence she'd apparently thought that she was invincible. She had gotten permission from the Academy to go after a real hollow and had chosen really badly. Now she was up against one huge-hollow, who had few minutes before summoned four normal hollows to feast on her soon dead carcass.

"Shit!" Rukia cursed when she barely dodged the huge-hollow's deadly claws. She felt searing pain in her left shoulder from a deep cut, she had acquired earlier. "_This is all Renji's fault", _Rukia kept telling herself even though she knew she was to blame. Her best friend Renji Abarai had boasted last night about his fifth hollow-kill over drinks and had gotten Rukia jealous, considering that she hadn't yet even fought one for real. _"Well you are fighting one now, you stupid idiot. How's it feel?" _Rukia thought angrily and dodged another attack.

She was getting tired and if that wasn't enough, she had managed to break her distress signal a while ago as well. She was screwed in every possible way. Rukia saw one of the weaker hollows take it's turn and decided to try something. "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia created a large white circle around herself and waited for the hollow to close in. As the hollow entered the ring it was instantly imprisoned by a large pillar of ice much to Rukia's pleasure.

This was so far the only ability her zanpakuto, Sode No Shirayuki had taught her but it seemed quite powerful. At least so she thought, but a couple seconds later the hollow broke free. Rukia wanted to cry in frustration and fear.

_"You have to trust me, Rukia", _Rukia heard Sode No Shirayuki's voice in her head. The huge-hollow started it's assault again and Rukia prepared to try again, even though she didn't feel she had any strength left. "Some No Ma-", Rukia didn't get to finish the chant because the huge-hollow was struck to the ground by a blinding blue blast. Rukia blinked repeatedly when she saw her rescuer appear next to the hollow's dispersing corpse.

He was dressed in a tattered shinigami robes and had a spiky orange hair. With his right hand he was holding a massive zanpakuto, that slightly reminded resembled a meat cleaver. The man turned his gaze towards her and she felt herself drown into his deep amber eyes. Rukia felt a blush creep onto her face which was very unlike her. She saw him smirk at her in a way that told he knew exactly what was going on inside her head. He then turned back to the four other hollows who looked hesistant as much as angry.

Their fury over their leader's death must have won, since they decided to attack. The young man looked at them calmly and raised his zanpakuto high in the air with one arm. Rukia could feel suffocatingly powerful reiatsu emit from him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He shouted while bringing down his sword. Crescent-shaped blue wave left the edge of the zanpakuto. It cut through the first hollow's skull with ease and then turned in the air and cut the other three down as well. It seemed that he was able to control the crescent's path. His zanpakuto then returned to it's regular katana-shape and he sheathed it while walking towards her.

Rukia could feel her heart pound so fast, that it was a miracle if he didn't hear it. For her surprise he changed his course and instead walked towards the nearby forest. Rukia then suddenly felt disappointed. Was he just gonna walk away?

"H-hey wait! What's your name?" Rukia asked and blushed deeply. The young man looked at her like she was crazy. Rukia felt her angry temper trying to take over.

"I mean, you saved me so I thought...oh, never mind. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I...I-," she couldn't continue under his stern gaze.

"Kuchiki?" He asked and Rukia felt her heart jump in her chest.

_"Even his voice is so...,"_ Rukia wanted to slap herself. She started to feel uneasy, because he was still staring at her so closely. Then he just huffed and slowly turned away again.

"You and your zanpakuto don't seem to have a very close relationship," he stated carelessly and Rukia flinched. "I mean if you can't even kill a regular hollow with it."

Rukia felt the rest of her self-esteem crash down even though she knew the boy was right. She did go against those hollows almost immediately after awakening Sode No Shirayuki. She then also remembered the voice in her head, that had asked for her trust. "You-you're right. I'm weak and I shouldn't have come here in a first place. If it weren't for you...," Rukia couldn't finish.

"You would've been eaten by hollows," he ended with a smug smirk. Rukia raised her head again and saw that he started walking away again. Suddenly he stopped and sighed. "My name is Ichigo, if you must know."

Before Rukia could ask about a surname, he disappeared with a flash-step. She then heard a rumbling noise and saw a small Senkaimon open up. She had completed her mission even though she didn't really do anything. She stepped through the gate with her head full of the young man, who had just saved her life.

* * *

Isshin walked through the gates of the twelfth division and was greeted politely by the guards. He instead just nodded at them. Even though this was Kisuke's division, he still didn't like coming here. But Kisuke had summoned him claiming it to be very important, which Isshin figured had something to do with Ichigo, so he hadn't hesitated.

Isshin caught a clange of Mayuri Kurotsuchi who entered his room. He never really understood why Kisuke had recruited that sadist. Sure he had a brilliant mind but that was pretty much everything he had to offer. By Isshin's recollection, Kurotsuchi used to be imprisoned in the Maggot's Nest because he had dissected some of his coworkers in order to find out about their powers. Isshin shook his head disgusted by the mental images.

He approached the officer quarters and saw Hiyori Sarugaki waiting for him. "Welcome Mr. Kurosaki. Captain Urahara is expecting you. Allow me to escort you to him," she stated officially and started leading the way.

Isshin grinned slightly. It must've been hard for Hiyori to say that. In reality she was annoying brat who was lieutenant only because of her close relationship with the former captain of the twelfth squad. Also Kisuke was way too kind to replace her with anyone more potent.

"We're here Mr. Kurosaki," Hiyori announced after they had walked for few minutes and pointed towards double doors. Isshin glanced upwards and saw a sign: "Shinigami Research and Development Institute." Isshin walked inside and spotted his friend sitting in front of a small computer. He noticed Isshin and smiled warmly.

"Ah, Isshin. Come on over here." Isshin did so and glared at the computer screen. All he saw was some number combinations. Kisuke saw his confusion and let him off the hook. "It's just reiatsu readings. Nothing to do with why I called you here."

"Fine. Why did you, Kisuke?" Isshin asked. Kisuke gave him a big smile.

"Well. I have figured out Aizen's plans. At least for the most part," he added after a while. Isshin was genuinely surprised at this.

"Really? What are they then?"

"Aizen wants to destroy the Gotei 13 in order to conquer Soul Society." Isshin looked at his friend blankly and fought the urge to punch him.

"Everyone already knows that! Is this why you called me to this creepy place?" Isshin snapped, but Kisuke's smile didn't falter.

"He currently only has Gin Ichimaru and Ichigo on his side which means he will have to recruit more members for his army. Now we know that shinigami wouldn't join him, since they are taught about Aizen's betrayal during their first Academy days."

"Yeah...," Isshin started slowly.

"That only leaves the hollows. He will try to recruit them eventually. I noticed that at this very moment a noticeable amount of Gillian are grouping up in Hueco Mundo. Most likely it's one of the ancient and powerful hollows starting to act on it's own. Aizen wants exactly that."

"Where are you getting at?" Isshin asked puzzled and Kisuke sighed.

"You know that there are only few Vasto Lordes in this world that would stand a change against us, right? Well Aizen could never recruit them if he couldn't give them something in return."

"And what would that be? The Vasto Lordes are ancient, both in age and ways. They probably won't see Aizen as any more than just another shinigami."

"Then again Aizen has studied the world of hollows even more than me. He actually once offered to exchange information with me. I was intrigued and I didn't think straight," Kisuke's expression changed into deep regret.

"What happened?" Isshin asked him truly concerned for his friend. Kisuke continued sorrowfully.

"I told him about the Hogyoku," Kisuke sighed. Isshin's jaw dropped. He remembered Kisuke telling him about his invention, that possessed the ability to cross the dimensions between shinigami and hollow allowing either to attain the powers of the other.

"After I realized my error, I pleaded captain Hirako to transfer Aizen into my squad in order to keep a closer eye on him. But before anything like that could happen, he fled Soul Society with Ichimaru," Kisuke continued.

"You mean...if he knows about that, then...is that what he's after?" Isshin asked his head spinning. "He wants the Hogyoku?"

"I'm certain he does. I could see his grand interest in it. I've usually been able to stay a step ahead of him in everything. Except the time when he surprised me by abducting your son. That was completely unexpected. I don't think he has given up on the Hogyoku though. He would need that in order to give the hollows what they desire," Kisuke ended thoughtfully. Neither of them spoke for a long while, until Isshin remembered his original reason for coming here.

"Now then, do you have anything new about Ichigo? That's why I came here in the first place," Isshin asked deciding, that it was no use thinking about Aizen's insane plans anymore.

"Oh well. I had to report to the general about him being the killer of those shinigami," Kisuke started and rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"You did WHAT!?" Isshin felt his rage boil over. General Yamamoto was a merciless old man, who would never forgive killing fellow shinigami.

Kisuke stayed surprisingly calm even though his best friend looked like he wanted to bash his skull. "But don't worry, I was able to reason with him. He knows that Aizen is using your son and doesn't blame him," Kisuke continued reassuringly and then added with a softer voice: "Look, Isshin, I wouldn't have told him, but I had no choice. Mayuri found out about the reiatsu remains on those bodies on his own."

Isshin felt himself calm down after hearing this. "Anything else?"

"Actually yes. I believe the reason why Aizen has him kill young shinigami is to taunt us to send more powerful squad members to the real world. Now the logical thing would be to not do that, but then again we can't really let the hollows devour innocent souls either."

"So what do we do?"

"I haven't found a solution to that yet. I'm quite afraid that under Aizen's training, Ichigo might very well be captain-level already...," Kisuke spaced out for a while and then looked at Isshin again. "Anyway, I hope I didn't completely waste your time with this. But I promise I won't call you up again unless I have concrete information about Ichigo's whereabouts."

Isshin nodded at his friend approvingly. "That's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

Rukia entered Renji's room and found him there conversing with their classmates Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira. "Yo, Rukia. You're back already. And you're in almost one piece!" Renji smirked at her. Rukia punched the red-head's face hard making him cry out: "What the hell, Rukia!"

"I almost died, you prick!" Rukia yelled at her oldest friend. Renji seemed to soften a bit at this.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought...I mean you're in a lot better shape than I was after my first time," he said uncertainly. Rukia was about to tell him the truth, but she saw his eyes widen in fear. She then saw Izuru and Momo get the same reaction. Rukia turned around alarmed and saw her older brother at the door. He must've just flash-stepped there.

"B-brother. I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in," Rukia bowed her head a bit. Byakuya glared around the room causing Momo and Izuru both mumble something about important meetings and then exit as fast as they could. Renji however wasn't sure about what to do since this was his room.

"Whatever you want to say, brother, Renji can hear it. He's my friend," Rukia said with resolution, making Renji to look at her with pride.

"I only wanted to congratulate you on your first hollow kill. It is always a special day for a shinigami," Byakuya stated with the slightest hint of pride. Rukia stared at her brother flabbergasted. This was the first time he had ever complimented her about anything. It made telling the truth even more difficult, but she couldn't take credit for something she hadn't done. She was still a Kuchiki after all.

"I-I didn't kill a hollow," she started gazing at her own feet. Byakuya slowly narrowed his eyes and Renji turned to her looking puzzled.

"What do you mean, Rukia? You went there and came back alive. Did the hollow escape then?" Renji asked confused. Rukia shook her head.

"First of all there were five hollows and one of them was a huge-class," Rukia ignored the horrified expression on her friend's face and instead turned to her brother. "I did what I could, but nothing seemed to work. I would've been devoured, but another shinigami saved my life."

"Are you telling me another shinigami had to save you, a Kuchiki, from a hollow. Even if it was a huge-hollow, this is still unacceptable," Byakuya stated sternly. Renji tried to retort angrily, but he was silenced by a bare scowl from the captain.

"Yes, that is what happened, brother," Rukia sighed shaking her head in defeat.

"And who was this shinigami? As much as I hate it, the protocol demands me to thank your savior."

"That's the weirdest thing. I have been trying to find him the whole day. I mean I thought it should be easy. His features stand out. He was tall with spiky orange hair, amber-coloured eyes and he said his name was Ichigo. That's kinda unusual name isn't it?" Rukia suddenly stopped her rambling as she thought she saw shock and surprise flash in her brother's eyes. It was gone so quickly, that she believed she'd just imagined it.

Byakuya turned to leave. "I expect more from you in the future, Rukia," the captain said and disappeared on the spot.

"Your brother is a real ass," Renji broke the awkward silence. "Cares more about some stupid honor than your life."

Rukia shook her head. "No, he's right. I was too arrogant and weak. I would've deserved to get killed," she said much to Renji's shock.

"How can you even say something like that? You failed at your mission. It happens. We are not even real shinigami yet, meaning that we have lot of room to grow stronger. I can help you train," Renji added hopefully. Rukia just smiled at her best friend, because she couldn't possibly phrase how much his support meant for her.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was slowly marching towards the meeting hall. He was still wondering about what Rukia had said. It couldn't be a coincidence. The shinigami she had described had too many similar features to Isshin's long lost son. But just yesterday captain Urahara had confirmed, that Ichigo Kurosaki was killing shinigamis stationed in the human world. Why would he all the sudden save one instead?

The guards bowed at him as they opened the gate to the chamber. Byakuya stepped inside and noticed all the other captains already there. He then walked to his own spot thus completing the formation. General Yamamoto then banged his cane at the floor. "We shall start the captain's meeting!" He declared. "Captain Urahara, you had some new information to give us?" Byakuya almost smiled when the scientist stepped forward. Urahara wouldn't be the only one who had interesting matters to share this time.

* * *

"Alright. I think we have what we need. It's time to make our move on Toshiro Hitsugaya," Sosuke informed Ichigo and Gin.

"So, you know his weakness then?" Ichigo inquired curiously.

"I do indeed. According to Kaname's intel, he harbors extremely protective feelings towards a fellow Academy student named Momo Hinamori," Sosuke smirked slightly.

Ichigo smirked back at his father. "He's a love-struck fool then, huh? This should be easy."

Sosuke nodded. "Bring this Hinamori to me and I can guarantee, that the kid will go through hell in order to get her back."

"You finally get to revisit Soul Society, boy. Don't get too comfortable though," Gin said cheerfully. Ichigo's expression darkened at this.

"There is no worry about that," Ichigo replied gloomily. Sosuke then motioned Ichigo towards him.

"Kaname also told me that Hinamori likes to associate with her classmates at a bar located at 37th district of Seireitei. You should start there." Ichigo nodded in agreement and waited as Sosuke observed his figure.

"Now, you can't go to Soul Society looking like that. You would draw too much attention, not to mention if someone were to recognize you", Sosuke then unsheathed his zanpakuto and raised it in front of Ichigo. "Act, Kyoka Suigetsu. Kasetsu Gensou."

Ichigo heard a sound of flowing water from the zanpakuto, but didn't feel anything. He looked questionably at Sosuke who just grinned.

"Whoa, at least you wont draw anyone's attention now," Gin looked like he wanted to laugh out loud. Confused Ichigo went to check himself out at the nearby mirror.

What he saw was a young black haired man with a mohawk-style haircut who was missing his other front teeth and had a small scar crossing over his left eye. He was also at least two feet shorter. Ichigo couldn't find anything similar to his real self in this disguise. His father had done a good job.

"Now, Ichigo, this lingering illusion I have placed on you will not only disguise your appearance, but your reiatsu aswell. However it is only temporary and the more people see it, the faster it wears off. You need to get in and out of Seireitei quickly," Sosuke explained from the back. Ichigo turned to him and nodded in understanding. "Now go to the most northern gate of the city. I've made sure that it will be open.

"You can count on me, father. The girl will be here tonight," Ichigo announced and flash-stepped away.

Sosuke smiled and turned to Gin who was looking thoughtful again. "What is it now, Gin?"

"Are you sure he will be able to do all the things that are required?" Gin started slowly but Sosuke didn't reply so he continued sternly. "I mean, he saved that shinigami student from the hollows before. What if we tries to help this Hinamori too?"

Sosuke frowned at his doubts. "Ichigo would never go against my direct orders, you know that very well. She saved that girl only out of pity." He then walked away.

"As you say, Lord Aizen," Gin bowed quickly and left aswell.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty much another filler. Action will be starting soon. Just need to spend some time editing the next chapter. I'm not really great with fighting scenes yet.**


	4. Person of Interest

**Person of Interest**

Ichigo had moved through Rukongai quickly, avoiding attention as much as possible and had finally reached the northern wall of Seireitei. He glared at the massive gate, that was currently being lifted up by it's giant guardian. Ichigo wasn't sure what Aizen had done to the gatekeeper, but he had acted mindlessly after Ichigo had mentioned his father's name to him.

Ichigo stepped through the gate and was immediately confronted by dark skinned shinigami with goggles. Ichigo knew who the man was even though he hadn't ever officially met him. "Kaname Tosen, I assume?" The man gave a small nod and motioned Ichigo to follow him. Ichigo matched his pace so that they were walking side by side.

"What exactly did my father do to that giant?" Ichigo asked curiously while they turned left to more narrower street.

"Danzomaru has been under Lord Aizen's control for many years now. Of course he doesn't realize that himself. I can't really explain it better," Kaname responded after a while and Ichigo just shrugged.

"So, how long do you have before your division requires your presence?" Ichigo asked.

"Enough to guide you to the right district," Kaname replied simply. Ichigo quickly picked up that Kaname was the kind of person that only spoke when it felt necessary and didn't like to converse. He was the opposite of Gin, who was always in a hurry to bring out his opinions about everything.

They kept walking in dead silence. It was late at night meaning that most shinigami were indoors so the two of them together didn't really attract unwanted attention. Ichigo looked around the capital of souls, curious about the place he was taught to hate and despise. It didn't look so bad to him, but then again he knew that it was in reality the inhabitants that made a place what it is. And Gotei 13 deserved all of his hatred.

Ichigo's glare travelled towards the large, elegant hill in the centrum. His father had told him about the Sokyoku Hill, where many shinigami had been executed over the millenium. Not far from the hill resided the first division headquarters, that had the assembly hall of the captains included. For a moment Ichigo felt unbearable itch to assault the place, but a while after sanity took over. He knew that no one could fight the legendary general alone.

After minutes of walking, Kaname suddenly stopped and Ichigo's revolving thoughts were focused back to the mission. Ichigo watched as Kaname pointed ahead. "We are at the 37th district. If you keep walking straight ahead, you will soon reach the most populated area, where you will find the target. I believe the tavern was called Asyake's. It's considerably large and has a curvy yellow roof," Kaname told Ichigo and then started to look for something in robe pockets. He handed two pictures to Ichigo, who looked at them with interest.

"The young woman is Momo Hinamori. And the spiky white-haired boy is Toshiro Hitsugaya, who most likely is going to be with her," he said. Ichigo memorised both of them and then ignited the pictures with low-level Hado. He then turned back to Kaname who was checking the time.

"I should start heading back now. Captain Muguruma expects my daily report in an hour," he said and glanced at Ichigo again. "37th district is favored by the Academy students because it's close and has a lot of different sorts of entertainment. You shouldn't come across too many fully trained shinigami, other than some of my division's guards. But you can never be sure, so keep a close eye around your surroundings." Ichigo nodded in agreement and Kaname started walking away, but turned his gaze back to Ichigo for a while.

"Good luck," he said and flash-stepped away. Ichigo then sighed and headed to the direction Kaname mentioned. "_Full of academy students, huh? This is gonna be lame," _he thought as he noticed some local youth rampaging on the streets. He saw some guards trying to calm down drunken revellers. _"Yeah, it's fun for you clueless. idiots now. If only you knew what was going on outside these comforting walls."_

Ichigo started hearing lots of chatter and glanced towards the noise. There was the tavern Kaname had told him about. It was a lot bigger than he had thought. They could've probably fit half of the Academy's students in there and judging by the noise it couldn't be far from that. Ichigo reluctantly stepped inside and stopped at the doorway to look around.

Asyake's was quite enjoyable and even though Ichigo himself enjoyed silence, he could understand why people would want to come here after boring Academy hours. Biggest problem was probably the gigantic, noisy crowd, that filled the entire building. There definitely wasn't enough places to sit and relax. Ichigo walked to the crowdy bar counter and saw a pretty blonde woman serving the drinks.

"Could I have a beer, please?" He asked smiling politely. The woman nodded and turned to the next customer. Ichigo then started to look around the place trying to locate the person of interest. His eyes caught some of the senior students nearby who were bragging to each other about the hollows they had killed. He then noticed a beautiful brown haired girl who had lots of guys surrounding her. Behind them were some younger students who looked like they didn't know why they were there in the first place.

Ichigo started to walk around trying his best not to snap, when a drunken shinigami sometimes bumped into him. Luckily Aizen's illusion made him look weird and stupid, so he at least didn't have to deal with any intentional attention. Suddenly he heard something that almost made his heart stop in shock.

"Kurosaki, could you hurry it up! It's getting late!" Ichigo tried to stay calm and turned slowly towards the voice expecting to see his biological father, but instead saw a blond girl who was looking at someone else. Ichigo followed her gaze and his eyes caught a dark haired girl who was carrying two large drinks on her hands.

"Well, I'm sorry but it takes forever to get drinks here, Amiko," the other girl said and sat next to her friend sighing in relief. The blond girl had called her Kurosaki. That couldn't possibly be a coincidence. Ichigo took a closer look at her and could see a minor resemblance to Isshin. She was his sister. Why hadn't Aizen ever told him that he had a sibling? Ichigo's heart was still beating fast and he then shook his head remembering why he was here in a first place.

He took a last look at the girl and continued his exploring. After sweeping the place for twenty minutes without luck, he then captured a sight of weird looking red hair. It reminded him of a pineapple and he grinned, but then remembered how stupid he currently looked himself, which made his arrogant smile die rapidly. Next to the redheaded guy was sitting a blond man and across the table...Momo Hinamori.

Ichigo let out a silent sigh of relief at having found her target so quickly. He would be able to keep his promise to his father. Ichigo leaned to the nearby wall and started to consider different strategies. He knew that in this illusion form he could never convince her to leave with him, so he would have to do something more radical.

Ichigo was then surprised to see another girl come sit next to Hinamori. Ichigo immediately recognized her being the same raven-haired girl, whom he had rescued from group of hollows earlier. _"Well, isn't it a small world," _he thought. Right afterwards a fifth member joined their little group. This time it was Toshiro, his father's main target. He looked highly annoyed being there and apparently complained about something to Hinamori who seemed to blush slightly.

Ichigo negligently walked a little closer in order to hear their conversation. "Come on, Toshiro. Don't take her all to yourself!" The redhead spluttered, getting an annoyed glare from Toshiro. He sounded very drunk.

"Shut up, Renji!" The other girl said and slapped him. Ichigo heard the man curse and yell something that sounded like a name before collapsing. The blond man sighed deeply and patted unconscious Renji's back. The other girl then turned to Hinamori. "Anyway, I think you should go with Toshiro."

"Yeah you're right, Rukia. Thanks for buying," she announced happily and jumped up.

"Well, I needed you guys to listen to my babbling about almost dying, heh. See you tomorrow!" Rukia said and Hinamori went after Toshiro. Ichigo smiled at his unbelievable luck and followed them outside.

* * *

"It's hard for me to understand why you like to spend your free time in a place like that," Toshiro stated after walking few steps away from the tavern. Momo didn't answer right away, but instead smiled widely at the boy.

"Not all of us love to study all the time, Shiro," Momo responded and continued with a seductive. "Now where are you taking me?" She then laughed at Toshiro's embarrasment. The latter frowned in irritation. He wasn't sure if he liked drunk Hinamori. Momo then pointed at the small building on their left and gasped happily.

"Let's go there, Shiro! They serve the best burgers ever! You get every third for free," she announced and jumped up and down. Toshiro had to grip her arm and drag her away while she protested frantically. After a while she calmed down and noticed Toshiro still holding her arm. She blushed deeply and apparently Toshiro noticed this because he quickly let go of her.

They then arrived to a less populated area and Momo's drunk mind decided to take a leap of faith. She stopped Toshiro and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. She felt Toshiro cry out in surprise and tense at this. But he soon relaxed and kissed her back. She was so happy that this finally happened.

Toshiro then slowly pulled away and looked at her with caring eyes. "Shiro, I-," Momo started, but froze when she saw Toshiro's warm expression change suddenly to frightened. He glanced worriedly to the left and yelled: "Watch out!"

He then pushed Momo away as a flashing blue ray cut through the air where they were standing only a second ago. To her horror she saw Toshiro get bound by strong yellow wires, which she recognized as Sajo Sabaku, a 63-Bakudo spell. Only a heartbeat later she felt the air leave her, when something rock hard hit her in the chest and she caught a glimpse of a weird haired man before losing consciousness.

* * *

Toshiro saw his worst fears come true, when he watched Hinamori get taken by a stranger. He felt burning rage build up inside him. He couldn't let anything happen to the most important person in his life. He raised his reiatsu to it's maximum and was able to loosen up the binding spell enough to flash-step out of it.

He intercepted the man who was holding Hinamori at the nearby rooftop. Toshiro didn't recognize him from anywhere, but he had to be at least a low-level officer in order to use so powerful Kido. "Who the hell are you? Let Hinamori go and I might let you keep breathing!" Toshiro yelled furiously, but the man just grinned at him.

"Impressive. You freed yourself from my Bakudo so quickly. Guess they don't call you genius for no reason," he stated and increased Toshiro's anger with his carefree attitude. Toshiro drew his zanpakuto and lunged towards the man. He replied by drawing his own weapon faster than Toshiro could've believed and parried the attack. The enemy then swung his zanpakuto at Toshiro who blocked it, but was pushed back by it's sheer force.

_"Damn it, he's more powerful than I thought!" _Toshiro swept towards him again, but this time he raised Hinamori in front of him forcing Toshiro to stop in his tracks. "You son of a bitch! Let her go now!"

Man smirked again. "You seem to like giving orders. You'd make a fine captain," he said sarcastically. Toshiro knew he couldn't attack the man again since he was holding Hinamori as a hostage. He started to feel helpless.

"Please, let her go! Im begging you!" Toshiro pleaded, but the man just kept grinning at him. Suddenly there was a loud glass-shattering noise and the man in front of him changed drastically. Toshiro's eyes widened in shock at the sight of this. In front of him an orange haired youngster frowned before realization struck to him.

"Oh shit! Already?" He snarled angrily. "Well since the illusion ended, I guess it doesn't matter anymore. My name is Ichigo Aizen."

Toshiro didn't think he could be even more shocked. "_Aizen?"_. He then saw the man pass him with a flash-step, but wasn't fast enough to stop him. He turned around and could sense the kidnapper's reiatsu getting farther away. Toshiro then felt dozens of foreign reiatsus surround him. He had been so focused on Ichigo that he hadn't noticed other shinigamis gather around.

"Toshiro, what happened?" He turned to the voice and saw Izuru run towards him with Rukia and dazed looking Renji.

"Some freak took Hinamori! I have no time to talk, he's getting away!" Toshiro yelled his response and flash-stepped after the kidnapper. For his surprise he sensed the trio follow after him. _"Just wait, you fucking bastard! I __will_ definitely kill you for this!" He swore in his mind and increased his speed.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki startled awake, when he sensed a familiar powerful reiatsu. Reiatsu he hadn't felt in seventeen years. _"Ichigo!"_. He got up from the bed and charged towards the door.

"Dad?" He could hear Yuzu's concerned voice, but ignored it and rushed out of the house, after his son.

* * *

Ichigo waited for Danzomaru to lift up the gate again and sensed four reiatsus coming after him. He smiled when he noticed that one them was Toshiro. Ichigo ran out of Seireitei and reminded the giant in passing: "Remember to keep the gate open so that they can follow me!"

Ichigo slowed down a bit on purpose so Toshiro would be able to keep up. He scanned for reiatsus again and noticed someone else was coming his way as well. This reiatsu was a lot stronger than the others and it felt familiar somehow. Ichigo exhaled deeply and kept running through the city of Rukongai.

Ichigo smirked as he sensed Toshiro almost there and stopped. He then took out his emergency Senkaimon orb, that he had gotten from Aizen years ago. He threw it to the ground where it was shattered into pieces. Those shards then manifested into a small gate. A few moments after Toshiro appeared in front of him.

"You're not escaping!" He yelled with resolve. Ichigo then raised his eyebrows and threw Hinamori into the Senkaimon.

"We'll see!" Ichigo taunted and jumped after her. Toshiro prepared to go after him.

* * *

"Toshiro wait! It's probably a trap!" He heard Izuru's voice behind him. Toshiro turned to his three friends who had caught up and were now panting heavily. They all froze looking at his eyes that held so much intense rage.

"I don't care what's behind that gate! I can't leave Hinamori!" Toshiro then ran through the Senkaimon without hesitation. Izuru and Rukia looked at the gate with genuine fear. Renji then again was still a bit tipsy and didn't think straight, but instead went after Toshiro.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled, but it was too late. She and Izuru looked at each other. They saw the Senkaimon start to break down. "Guess we have to go too," she said and they ran into the small portal together.

* * *

Isshin felt all the reiatsus disappear and feared for the worst. He saw something that looked like a Senkaimon crumbling up ahead. He increased his speed but couldn't get there before it was dissolved to dust. "NO!" He yelled in immense frustration. "_This can't happen again! I can't lose him again"_ Isshin had been literally closer to his son than ever since his kidnapping. He glowered at the gray Senkaimon dust on the ground and then struck his fist to the terrain in despair.

After a while he calmed down and saw a hell butterfly fly towards him. He stretched his hand out letting the butterfly make connection. _"Isshin Kurosaki, you are hereby summoned to the emergency captain's meeting. Please, get here immediately!" _Butterfly then disappeared and Isshin sighed deeply before turning back.

* * *

Ichigo was glaring the Senkaimon carefully. He watched as Toshiro and his friends came through. He was hoping for the dimensional gate back at Rukongai to disappear before the fifth chaser were to reach it. Senkaimon then closed up and Ichigo smirked to himself. Now it was safe to proceed.

The gate had taken them to a large meadow not too far from his father's hideout. Ichigo stepped to the open and confronted Hinamori's friends. Like he had assumed, they were the same ones who she had been drinking with. Ichigo couldn't help, but throw an impish grin at Rukia, who seemed completely hurt and confused.

"Well, I admire your devotion for this beautiful girl, guys," Ichigo started. Toshiro didn't want to listen to his taunts, but instead drew his zanpakuto again and prepared to attack. "Fine, come on then!" Ichigo shouted and unsheathed his own zanpakuto.

Toshiro charged at him with all his might, but Ichigo stopped his blade with ease. They exchanged a few more blows, but then Toshiro backed up a bit and yelled at his friends: "Get Hinamori to safety! I'll keep him occupied!"

Ichigo gave a laugh at this "Go ahead!" He then went for a stab, but Toshiro dodged by jumping in the air and brought down his blade with force. Ichigo parried the full-weight strike with the flat of his zanpakuto. He then repelled Toshiro with a powerful strike and glanced briefly towards Hinamori just to see the others get thrown away forcefully from the girl's unconscious body.

Ichigo then smugly turned to Toshiro who looked shocked. "I surrounded your girlfriend with an invisible Kido-barrier. Trust me, your useless friends will never figure out how to remove it," Ichigo explained to the young genius. Toshiro looked at his friends moaning painfully on the ground and felt overflowing hate at the man in front of him.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled and released his zanpakuto. His reiatsu exploded and a gigantic icy dragon materialized from the edge of his sword. It roared and icicles shot out of it's mouth toward Ichigo. Ichigo destroyed them with a swing of his sword and then gazed at the mighty dragon with newfound respect.

Toshiro then roared alongside with the beast and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo again deflected his strike but this time felt a lot more force behind it. Dragon came at him from above closing it's jaws, but Ichigo was able to flash-step away.

"That was pretty close," he huffed. Dragon attacked him again and this time Ichigo cut it's head off with a powerful swing. He was then surprised to see the it's head repair itself. "Of course it couldn't be that easy," he sighed and parried Toshiro's next attack.

Rukia, Renji and Izuru had stopped trying to free Hinamori from the spell and were instead watching the two shinigami battle. This was the first time any of them had seen two so powerful beings clash. Soon they noticed that the temperature had started to slowly decrease.

Ichigo parried yet another powerful blow from Toshiro and retreated when it was the dragon's turn to attack. Toshiro waved his swordless arm and shouted: "Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!"

Ichigo felt the six spirit beams capture him on the spot and saw the dragon close in. "Do you think this pathetic binding will hold me?" Ichigo asked tauntingly and broke himself free without effort. Ichigo then barely dodged dragon's attack and watched it crash hard to the ground splashing water all over him.

Ichigo noticed Toshiro's smirk and felt himself starting to slow down. He looked at his feet and noticed that the water had turned into ice, that rooted him in place. Ichigo saw Hyorinmaru-dragon emerge again and charge towards him. "It's over, Ichigo Aizen!" Toshiro declared as he directed the dragon to attack.

_"Okay, I've had enough of this!" _Ichigo decided and pointed his zanpakuto straight at the advancing dragon and called out: "Make them fear, Zangetsu!" Blinding blue light erupted from the tip of his sword and shattered the beast. The ice covering Ichigo's lower body was broken apart by the reaitsu increase following his Shikai-release. Ichigo then gripped his large zanpakuto with both hands.

Toshiro had backed up after seeing Hyorinmaru-dragon fall. He didn't have much more energy left. He could only bring the dragon back one more time. He saw Ichigo smirk at him while raising his released zanpakuto. Ichigo brought his sword down launching a shining blue crescent towards Toshiro. He jumped in the air dodging it, but then saw it turn to follow him with quickly increasing speed. Toshiro then turned around and brought out his dragon for the last time to confront the crescent. To his horror, Ichigo's attack cut through Hyorinmaru-dragon with ease and hit him with full power. This resulted in a powerful explosion.

Ichigo watched in satisfaction as Toshiro fell from the sky. He was surprised when he saw him turn around in the air and drop on his feet instead. Toshiro dropped down on one knee, while panting painfully. He was bleeding badly from his upper body, but refused to give up. He slowly stood up and prepared to attack again. "You will not take Hinamori! I won't let you!" He cried and charged towards Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged effortlessly and slashed Toshiro across his already wounded torso before the kid could react. Ichigo watched heartlessly as Toshiro's eyes flashed in despair, before he passed out of blood loss. Ichigo then sealed Zangetsu away and let Toshiro fall to the ground. He heard the terrified gasps of Toshiro's friends and turned to them.

"I really don't feel like fighting you guys, so how about you get out of here now?" He suggested only to see the two men draw their zanpakutos. "Really? You're going for it?"

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled and his zanpakuto turned into a segmented blade that rapidly extended towards Ichigo, who held out his swordless arm and stopped the attack with his bare palm. Renji looked completely shocked.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" The other guy shouted and Ichigo saw his weapon turn into kind of acute-edged hook. Ichigo parried the blow with the same arm he had stopped Renji with. Blonde shinigami backed down quickly and stared at him astounded. Ichigo then glanced at Rukia, expecting her to do something as well but found out that she couldn't even move.

"You're wondering how I was able to stop your released zanpakutos so easily? It's all a matter of reiatsu. Mine is currently way higher than yours combined. That's why you can't even hurt me." Ichigo explained to the shocked youngsters and picked up Toshiro placing him over his shoulder. He then walked to Hinamori and removed the spell covering her with a flick of his fingers.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo heard Rukia suddenly yell and he turned to look at her with a sad smile. "You saved my life before. I thought-," Ichigo cut her off by saying:

"You thought what? That I was on your side? Your ally?" Ichigo asked mercilessly and saw her turn her teary gaze away. "Well, I'm not. The shinigami are my archenemies. The only reason you're still alive is because I don't see you as official shinigamis yet," he ended with a grin and grabbed Hinamori.

"Wait, what are you gonna do with them?" The blond asked with a concerned voice and Ichigo gave him a malevolent smile.

"Dont worry. You'll find out eventually," he replied and disappeared in a flash.

Izuru sensed his reiatsu get farther and farther away until disappearing completely. He shook his head to the other two and they all felt like their world had just ended.

* * *

Isshin had just informed the captains about the incident. General was now looking deep in thought. He was conflicted about the event. Just a few hours earlier captain Kuchiki had informed him that Ichigo Kurosaki had saved his younger sister from a huge-hollow, but now he heard that he had kidnapped one of the Academy students and lured four of her classmates after him. He had immediately sent captain Kensei Muguruma to the real world to search for them.

Yamamoto turned to Kisuke Urahara. "Captain Urahara. I am assuming that you have already come up with some kind of theory of why Ichigo Kurosaki would do something like this?"

Kisuke scratched the back of his head and glanced at Isshin briefly before responding. "I think that Aizen is trying to recruit Toshiro Hitsugaya to his side. And that's why he had Ichigo abduct the girl whom I suppose is somehow important to the boy. I will check for more intel after the meeting," Kisuke ended. No one said anything for a while, but Isshin noticed that everyone tensed at the thought of Aizen possibly getting another strong shinigami on his side.

"Do you think that it will work? Would Hitsugaya really join that monster?" Yoruichi Shihoin asked suddenly. Kisuke gazed at her childhood friend sadly.

"I don't think he would join him in free will, but Aizen has his ways of manipulating people," Kisuke stated darkly and everyone instinctively glanced at Isshin, who turned to stare at the ground. He then made up his mind and looked strictly at Yamamoto.

"General sir? I'd like to ask permission to go to the living world as well. I want to look for Ichigo and try to bring him back to Soul Society," he asked determinedly and ignored everyone turning their gazes at him again.

"You do realize what you are asking? Ichigo Kurosaki is not only responsible for invading Seireitei and kidnapping it's citizens, but also for murdering numerous shinigami," Yamamoto replied loudly. Isshin held his stern gaze.

"Yes but we all know that Ichigo is being controlled by Aizen, just like that gatekeeper Danzomaru and who knows how many others. Ichigo is not really evil like Aizen or Ichimaru. I'm sure that I can help him if we get him here where he truly belongs," Isshin ended with an almost begging voice.

Yamamoto looked around the room for opinions. For everyone's surprise Byakuya Kuchiki came to Isshin's defense. "Young Kurosaki did rescue my sister from hollows which I believe means that there might be a shimmer og hope for him," Byakuya stated blankly and payed no mind to Isshin's grateful look.

Yamamoto then took a deep, raspy breath and turned back to Isshin, who was looking a bit more hopeful. "Alright then, Isshin Kurosaki. I will grant you one chance to bring your son back to Soul Society. If you succeed, be prepared that we will take precautions to prevent him from hurting anyone again," Yamamoto said and Isshin felt huge relief along with slight worry about the old man's last words.

Yamamoto then continued with baleful voice: "If however you fail, I will have no choice, but to start treating Ichigo Kurosaki with the same standards as Sosuke Aizen."

"Thank you for this chance, general Yamamoto. I'll do everything I can to succeed," Isshin smiled and Yamamoto banged his cane to the floor thus ending the meeting. Captains scattered and Isshin followed them outside.

"How do you intend to bring Ichigo back if you find him?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"With any means necessary. I don't care if I have to beat him senseless, but he will come home," Isshin replied seriously making Yoruichi giggle quietly.

"I do hope you pull it of. I really miss that little guy. Even though he's probably not so little anymore. I bet he's grown to a sexy young man by now," Yoruichi stated. Isshin raised his eyebrows at his friend's inappropriate comment.

"That's your godson you're talking about," Isshin told her and Yoruichi winked at him.

"Yes he is. Please bring him back," she then flash-stepped away. Isshin then looked at the stars and vowed that he wouldn't give up again. _"I will get Ichigo home this time!"_

* * *

Ichigo and Sosuke watched as Gin placed sealing cuffs on Toshiro and Hinamori. Sosuke then turned to Ichigo with a proud smile.

"You did well, son. Go get your well earned rest. Tomorrow we shall start our plans on turning Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo smiled back at his father. He had finally proved himself at him.

"You know I was actually worried you might screw up, carrothead," Gin admitted to his friend who smirked back at him.

"Well now you know better, fox-face," Ichigo replied and walked out of the holding room.

Sosuke then looked at Gin. "Grab Toshiro and take him to another cell instead. It will have a better effect that way as they wake up," he ordered and flash-stepped to his own chambers.

* * *

**A/N: The battle was kinda short, I know. But then again at this point Ichigo is still considerably stronger than Toshiro. **

**If some of you are wondering my lack of description in some places, then that's because english is not my first nor even second language, so I'm not really great at writing long, detailed descriptions.**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

Momo Hinamori startled awake and found herself lying on a thin mattress. She shivered from the cold and looked hazily around the dark room, finding it completely empty. She then clutched her aching head and tried to recollect her memories. She could remember being considerably drunk and also getting hit by something.

Her thoughts were momentarily disrupted when the door opened and a shimmer of light hit her eyes, blinding her momentarily. She turned away to regain her sight and when she looked back she saw a tall man, wearing rugged shinigami robes, walk in. At first she couldn't help, but just stare at him. He was very handsome and Momo felt her heartbeat increase. She then noticed his orange hair and that budged something in her memories of yesterday, but she couldn't quite remember what.

"Are you feeling okay, miss Hinamori?" He asked, but now Momo had finally stopped looking at him and was instead worriedly observing the room again, seeing it more clearly this time. She couldn't possibly be anywhere in Seireitei.

"W-where am I? What have you done to me?" She asked him feeling slowly creeping dread. The man smiled gracefully and Momo felt momentarily relieved. This was till she she heard his response:

"You are in the human world. This is a holding room of Sosuke Aizen's headquarters." Hinamori's eyes widened at this. Sosuke Aizen was the worst criminal in the world of souls. She knew she should be panicking right now, but something about the young man calmed most of her terror.

"A-Aizen? Why? W-who are you?" She started rambling and slightly backed away from him.

"My name is Ichigo Ai-," he was cut off by Momo who remembered the name.

"You're Ichigo! Orange hair, amber eyes. You're that Ichigo, who Rukia wouldn't stop spouting about. You saved her life!" Momo yelled completely forgetting about what he had said about Aizen a moment ago. She felt her hopes starting to rise up again. Ichigo looked annoyed at her sudden outburst.

"Yes, that did happen," he admitted and saw Momo's eyes brighten up grandly. Ichigo then scowled at her. "Come on now. I hope you're not expecting me to save you as well? Only reason I came here was to check if you're awake."

Momo then felt uneasy again, when she remembered what he had said before. "W-wait you're not...not with him? Are you?" Momo asked and felt a creeping fear as Ichigo smirked.

"If you mean Aizen then yes. He is my father," Ichigo responded and watched Momo's expression change to absolutely terrified. She retreated to the corner as far away from him as possible.

"I-I remember now. Someone attacked us and...oh my god, Shiro! Where is he?" She asked fearing for the worst. Ichigo then stepped closer.

"Toshiro is in another room. I had to beat him up pretty badly, so he's most likely still recovering," Ichigo explained and Momo covered her face in her hands while taking a deep breath. "No worries, he'll be as good as new soon."

Momo couldn't possibly just sit here if Toshiro was hurt. She was prepared to fight her way out of here. Ichigo guessed her thoughts and shook his head as a warning.

"Don't try anything rash. If you didn't already notice, you have a cuff on your left wrist," Ichigo mentioned, making Momo to worriedly glance there. "That beauty seals away your reiatsu and pretty much everything else a shinigami needs. Also, your zanpakuto has been taken away." Momo knew he was telling the truth because she couldn't bring out any of her reiatsu. She still couldn't give up though.

"I don't care! I'm gonna save Shiro!" She tried to run past him, but he grabbed her from the troath and smashed her back first against the wall. Momo yelped in pain and saw briefly how Ichigo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Please, dont try that again," Ichigo whispered menacingly and let her fall down on the mattress. He then looked at her sadly. "You two really love each other, don't you? You should've seen how commited he was to save you before I crushed his hopes."

Tears filled her eyes for hearing that. Toshiro had almost gotten killed trying to save her. She was also crying because of her own imcompetence and fear. She wanted to rush out of here and help Toshiro, but she knew she would never get through Ichigo. She started crying uncontrollably burying her head to the mattress.

Ichigo started feeling very uneasy at the sight of the girl crying. "Please, stop that. I can't watch people cry in front of me. Stop it now," Ichigo muttered angrily. Momo only sobbed more at this, so Ichigo kneeled down next to her and lifted her head up.

"Don't cry, please," Ichigo whispered softly and wiped the tears of her face with his thumb. Momo felt extremely confused at this sudden act of kindness. Ichigo sighed in relief when she finally calmed down. "I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen to you if Toshiro complies with us," he then added and got a worried look from Momo. Ichigo then got up and walked to the door. He then turned to look at her one more time. Momo felt shivers run through her body under his callous gaze.

"But if he doesn't, we have no other choice but hurt you," Ichigo then left the room closing the door behind him. Momo fell back on the mattress trying not to think about the meaning of his final words.

* * *

Ichigo entered his father's room and saw him working on the Kido-cannon again. "How's that coming?" Ichigo asked and yawned. Sosuke didn't turn to look at him.

"It's destructive power is pretty much as high as it can be. I just need adjust the mobility little bit more. In order to hit Yamamoto it has to work flawlessly," Sosuke replied and gazed at his handiwork for a good while before turning to Ichigo. "So, how was the girl?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Physically, just fine. But she broke down crying after she learned the truth."

Sosuke gritted his teeth. "I hope that didn't make you react badly?" He asked knowing the disastrous effect that crying could have on Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head and continued.

"I think she was a bit hungover. At first she actually thought that I was there to rescue her ass," Ichigo snickered.

"I guess it's understandable. One of her friends was saved by you after all, if you remember," Sosuke added calmly making Ichigo's jaw drop in surprise.

"Y-you know about that?" Ichigo asked in vain. Of course his father knew. He always knew everything. "I-it was a mistake. I should've just let the hollows devour her. In fact I think she is still here in the human world. I can go slay them all right now for good."

Sosuke smirked at his eagerness. "Unfortanately it's too late for that now. They were already discovered by the ninth division couple hours ago. They are currently searching for us."

"What! H-how could you let me sleep if there were enemies around?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"You know very well that this place can't be sensed by them. And even if they were to find us there's only one captain among them," Sosuke explained to the flustered boy, who then slowly grinned.

"In that case we should take the fight to them, father. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'll have to keep observing in case they send more men. Otherwise I agree wholeheartedly," Sosuke replied and put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Don't worry. We won't be ignoring this chance to strike to the heart of Gotei 13."

Ichigo smiled at him and then remembered something he had forgotten to ask about before. "Father I...I saw someone in that student bar at Seireitei," he began carefully. Sosuke urged him to continue, so he took a deep breath.

"It was this girl whom her friend called Kurosaki," Ichigo said finally and watched his father's face intently but didn't see any kind of reaction. "She is my sister isn't she? Why didn't you ever tell me I had a sister?" He asked with stern voice. Sosuke kept his blank expression for a few moments before sighing quietly.

"You have two sisters actually. They are fraternal twins named Karin and Yuzu," Sosuke finally announced. Ichigo didn't know what to say, so his father continued. "I admit, that I didn't think you would care about such things."

"I-I don't care about them. I was just surprised and she just seemed so...I don't know, happy I guess," Ichigo muttered. Sosuke nodded understanding his feelings.

"As are rest of the shinigami. But that'll change if we have anything to say about it," he replied. Ichigo agreed and neither of them said anything for a while.

"I think I should go check on Toshiro now," he said and Sosuke nodded at this.

"If he is awake, bring him and Momo to the monitor room," Sosuke told him and then added: "Oh, and order Gin there too."

* * *

"Dad, why are you leaving all the sudden? You've made it very clear over the years, that you don't associate with the Gotei 13 anymore," Karin stated and looked at Isshin sternly.

"I have something important to do in the human world. It has absolutely nothing to do with Gotei 13," he answered avoidingly. The girl didn't look satisfied at that answer.

"You're lying. I know you're hiding something big. It has something to do with last night doesn't it? Yuzu told me you rushed out of the house like it was on fire or something," Karin continued.

_"Damn, she just had to inherit my stubbornness?" _Isshin thought angrily. "Look, this has to do with something important that happened before you were born. That's all I can say, Karin he replied.

"Well, I'm sure you can tell us what it was. You know that we're gonna find out anyway eventually," Karin smirked just as Yuzu walked in the room, mimicking her sister's smug expression.

"Karin's right, dad. We'll just drive you crazy," she said smiling happily. Isshin sighed deeply and sat down to his favorite chair, burying his face with his hands.

"Okay. Okay fine. I'll tell you. But you need to understand that this won't be easy for me. Not for you either, probably," he said admitting defeat. He knew this day would come eventually. It was the time.

Both girls gathered around him looking more interested than he'd ever seen them before. "Seventeen years ago I...your mother and I...we had another child. Our firstborn. Our son named...Ichigo," he started hesitantly seeing how both girls turned from curious to shocked.

"I haven't told you about him before because...something terrible happened to him before he even turned one," Isshin closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "He was abducted by Sosuke Aizen." Seeing the girls look so confused and horrified made continuing even harder.

"Everyone in Soul Society knows that Aizen and Ichimaru betrayed Gotei 13 and escaped. But only a handful of people, including the captains, know the truth about that day. And now you know too. This is why I lost my faith in the shinigami, because two of them took my son from me."

Everyone was silent for a long time until Karin broke the uncomfortable silence: "So, you are going to the human world to look for...our brother?" She asked with low voice. Isshin nodded and decided not to tell them about Ichigo's latest crime or about his clear allegiance to Aizen.

"When he was taken, I spent countless of days in the human world searching for him. But I...I gave up." Isshin closed his eyes and continued with more determined voice: "I won't give up again. This time I will bring him home, even if it takes my life." Girls gasped at this and looked at their father with concern.

"Dad, please be careful," Yuzu started eyes tearing up. Isshin ruffled her hair reassuringly and got up.

"I will, sweetheart." He walked to the door and took one more glance at the twins. "See you soon," he promised them with his most convincing tone.

* * *

Sosuke was staring at the monitors intently. He had dozens of electronic, flying cameras scouting the regions near his headquarters. This had been going on ever since the day, he had brought Ichigo here. This was the best way to keep an eye on his enemies.

It seemed that the ninth division's patrol was about to stop their search. The team hadn't moved from the forestside for a long time. Sosuke heard the door behind him open and he turned to see Ichigo enter with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Immediately after him came Momo Hinamori and lastly Gin. He smiled at the visitors politely.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori. Great to finally meet you," he announced getting hateful glares from both of them. "Have you been briefed of why you were brought here?"

"Brought? You mean kidnapped?" Toshiro asked tauntingly. Ichigo elbowed him hard in his back, forcing him to drop on one knee.

"Be respectful towards my father or you'll get hurt!" Ichigo snapped at him, causing him to chuckle mockingly.

"There's no way, that you can hurt me more than you already have. And why the hell should I respect someone, who betrayed everything he was taught to believe in," he asked hatefully causing Ichigo to raise his arm again.

"Hold it, son. I need him conscious," Sosuke said with an amused smile. Ichigo nodded and went to stand next to Gin as Sosuke turned back to Toshiro. "Now here you speak of betrayal, even though you don't even know anything about me. Truth is that I was never on the shinigami's side in the first place, hence I never betrayed the Gotei 13."

Toshiro looked away, not caring the least about his explanations. Momo looked at him concerned, hoping that she could just embrace him and tell him how much she loved him.

"There is a very good reason for why I hate the Gotei 13. And I will explain you everything in due time. But right now I have something else planned out for you, Toshiro Hitsugaya," Sosuke ended with a malevolent smile. Ichigo looked surprised at this since he had though, that his father would tell Toshiro everything.

Sosuke continued: "Not far from here, captain Kensei Muguruma of the ninth division is looking for my headquarters. I want you to go there and kill him."

Everyone else in the room gasped, except Gin who just looked mockingly surprised. "Him? Against Kensei? What was the point of going through all the trouble of bringing him here if you wanna send him to die?"

"Who the hell you think you are? Why in the world would I kill a captain?" Toshiro asked absolutely furious. Sosuke gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure there is a way I can convince you that it's the right thing for you to do," Sosuke replied and glanced at Momo who was startled by his dark look. Toshiro understood his meaning and looked at Momo frightened.

"No, you won't do anything to her!" He yelled in anger and fear. Sosuke shook his head.

"I won't. Ichigo?" He turned to his son, who nodded and walked over to Momo who tried to flee. Ichigo grabbed her from her arm, while Toshiro looked afraid, but enraged.

"Don't touch her you bastard!"

"Still giving orders, are you?" Ichigo responded coldly and twisted Momo's arm making her cry out in pain.

"No stop! Please, stop!" Ichigo stopped and motioned towards Sosuke. Toshiro turned to the man pleadingly. "I-I can't kill a captain. I am a shinigami. I just can't," he said. Sosuke sighed and glanced at Ichigo again.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna go further, but he clearly doesn't care about you enough," Ichigo stated to Momo. Toshiro turned around just in time to see Ichigo break her arm with a loud crack. Momo let out a bloodcurdling scream that made Toshiro yell as well. He furiously charged towards Ichigo, who just waved his free arm at him. Ichigo's forceful Hado-wave quickly sent Toshiro to meet the floor.

While Toshiro was painfully getting back up, he heard Ichigo say: "Her arm is only broken at one spot. Nothing a simple Kido can't heal. I can keep going until she won't have anything left to break. Your choice."

Toshiro swallowed hard and turned his hateful gaze towards Sosuke. He knew what he had to do.

"W-wait, Shiro. Please don't do it. I-I'm sorry that I'm a hindrance to you. I'm so weak. I don't deserve you. P-please, dont help them, S-Shiro," Momo looked at him with tearful eyes. Toshiro felt his heart break hearing her say something like that. He glared at Ichigo again.

"I will never forgive you for hurting her. I will do everything in my power to kill you." He promised with as much burning hate as possible. Ichigo sighed and drew Zangetsu.

"How about I cut off her other arm?" He raised the sword ready to strike.

"No wait!" Toshiro yelled and turned to Sosuke who was watching the scene with amusement. "I'll do it. I'll go kill that captain. But please, can you let Hinamori go first?"

Sosuke's expression darkened. "I'm not sure, when you deluded yourself into believing, that this was a negotiation? Why would I release the only thing that makes sure that you will do as I ask?"

"Shiro, don't do it!" Momo yelled between her sobs, causing Toshiro to look at her. Ichigo covered her mouth with his hand. Momo tried to yell through it.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted at her crossly. Toshiro glowered at him and turned back to Sosuke.

"Can you at least heal her then? She is in a lot of pain." Toshiro asked him. Sosuke sighed and nodded to Ichigo. Ichigo then jerked his hand off of her mouth and waved it around, feeling repulsed by the tears. He then placed it over Momo's arm and created a small green light, that glimmered for a few moments before disappearing.

"That should do it," Ichigo said as Momo tried carefully stretching her arm. "But it will break again a lot more painfully, unless you get going right now." Toshiro stood up and seemed to remember something.

"I still have this stupid cuff. You need to take it off," he said reluctantly. Gin walked over to him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because without it you'll have a lot better chance," He said sarcastically and glanced at the smiling Sosuke before removing the cuff with Kido. "Go, boy. And don't try to run or we'll send you her pretty little head," Gin promised with his creepiest smile. Toshiro glowered at him and then closed his eyes to locate the reiatsu of his target. He then flash-stepped away and Sosuke turned back to the monitors.

"We should have an interesting show soon." Gin and Ichigo walked over to him the former looking at him incrediously.

"Why'd you send the snotnose after Kensei. He'll just be killed or captured."

Sosuke smirked. "This is only the first step on turning him. He has to feel what it is like to fight against former allies, to be able to join us one day.

"So you were never expecting him to win. Just fight," Ichigo stated and got a curt nod from his father.

"He will never join you!" Determined voice came from behind them. They all turned to Momo, who wasn't crying anymore. "Not even for me."

Sosuke smiled sadly at the young, naive girl. "How about we just let him decide that, after I've told him some things about his precious Gotei 13." The three of them then turned back to the monitors, leaving Momo to ponder his words.

* * *

Rukia was leaning to a large tree with her eyes closed. Her head was spinning with the information, that captain Muguruma had just given them. Renji was snoring loudly next to her. Rukia wasn't sure if he would even remember anything, after he'd woken up. Rukia had been pretty drunk too, but at least she had the decency to stay conscious while there were officers present.

She opened her drained eyes and looked around at the group of shinigami conversing. They were all from the ninth division. Other than the captain, there was his lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna whom Rukia had found quite immature considering her position. There were also two other seated officers and four 'pawns' as Mashiro had introduced them, much to their annoyance.

She and Izuru had explained them everything, that had taken place last night, but they hadn't made any actual decisions yet, which greatly annoyed her. She would've though that they would go search for Toshiro and Momo immediately. Instead after a brief investigation around the place, they had just regrouped back here. Captain Muguruma had then decided to tell them truth, believing that the three of them deserved to know, considering everything they'd went through.

Rukia didn't know if she should be happy or antagonized to know, that Ichigo was really a son of a former captain, Isshin Kurosaki. It was relieving to know that he wasn't 'the spawn of the prime evil', like Renji had colorfully described him earlier. But on the other hand it disturbed her, that Ichigo was doing horrible things in the name of Aizen, even though the man had robbed him of his deserved childhood. But the thing that bothered her the most was that even after everything Ichigo had said and done last night, she still somehow felt connected to him.

Renji croaked loudly in his sleep, so Rukia slapped him mercilessly in the face. He woke up with a startle and glared around him before noticing her.

"Did you just...slap me?" Renji asked with a sleepy voice. Rukia flicked her eyebrows angrily and nodded towards the shinigami. Renji turned around grunting and saw them deep in conversation. "Oh yeah. I must've fallen asleep, hehheh."

"I hope your head hurts," Rukia whispered angrily and Renji frowned at her.

"It does now that you mentioned it. Thanks a lot, midget." Rukia wanted to slap him again, but didn't want to do it in front of so many important people. She then saw Izuru return from the woods and sat next to her.

"I cleared the forest. Nothing in there to suggest any kind of hideout. But I know that Ichigo flash-stepped this way," he declared clearly annoyed at his failure. Rukia patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure he did, but there are more hiding places around. You must be exhausted for not sleeping at all?" Rukia asked concerned. Izuru just shrugged.

"I can't even think about resting as long as Momo and Toshiro are...who knows where!" He hit the ground desperately. Rukia sighed and then saw the green-haired lieutenant walk towards them with blank face.

"Dear senior-students. Kensei asked me to bring you up on our decision," she the paused. Rukia felt uneasy at her sudden seriousness. "We will return to Soul Society." The three youngsters gasped in horror.

"W-what? We can't leave. Momo and Toshiro are still missing!" Izuru started shouting.

"I am sorry. We were ordered to come here to search for you and possibly Ichigo Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen. Unfortunately we can't sense any of their reiatsu and neither can any of the sensors, that the twelfth division has placed around here so-," she was cut off by Renji.

"So what? We just have to search manually. They are here somewhere. That orange haired bastard's reiatsu disappeared somewhere around here."

"He's right. After he fled, I followed his reiatsu so we could track him," Izuru confirmed.

"Unfortunately we can't use the resources of our division based on a sensory report by an Academy-student, no matter how advanced you guys are." Izuru turned red in anger. Renji was even more furious.

"You gotta be kidding me! If you're gonna leave, fine! We'll stay and search for our friends ourselves! We're not gonna leave them because of some resources bullsh-," Renji's words died when an immense reiatsu crashed down on them.

"ENOUGH!" Muguruma roared and everyone, including Mashiro looked scared at the captain's unusual rage. "You three will have no say in this matter! As long as you're not in a squad, any fully trained shinigami outranks you!"

The three of them couldn't look Muguruma in the eyes and were instead glaring at the ground. They were still really angry, but also afraid of saying anything. Muguruma then continued with softer voice.

"I am truly sorry for your friends, but we just can't search an area this large without any kind of reiatsu readings. I want that bastard Aizen's head just as much as you guys do, but we have no other choice than return for now. Once he makes his move, whatever it is, we will strike him down with all the might of Gotei 13."

Rukia didn't want to admit defeat, but Muguruma wouldn't let them stay behind. And even if he did, they wouldn't even stand a chance against Aizen's group. She looked at Renji who was still shaking with anger and Izuru who instead just looked broken down. She then put her hands on their shoulders.

"Come on guys. We should go. We can't do anything here, being so tired and confused," Rukia said and fought against tears.

"Sir, we have a permission to leave. A Senkaimon should open to our spot any minute now," said a man with a spirit phone. Muguruma nodded at him and turned to the three students.

"Get ready to depart. One day we will return here and kill those traitors. You have my word." He didn't continue because a sound of a dimensional gate opening, was heard couple of yards away. "Alright. Kusako, Gariya. You first," he said to the closest ones. They ran towards the Senkaimon, but didn't get there because something that looked like a Hado-spell Raikoho destroyed the gate. The shinigami next to it were thrown to the ground, seemingly losing consciousness.

Muguruma turned to look at the direction where the spell was launched from and his eyes narrowed. It was the genius kid, Hitsugaya. He looked extremely scared, but resolute at the same time. Muguruma saw the students look at the kid with horrified expressions.

"T-Toshiro? W-what are you d-doing?" Rukia asked fearfully. Toshiro couldn't look at her directly in the eyes.

"I have no other choice. They hurt Hinamori. I have to kill the captain," he said with determination. He then drew his zanpakuto and released it without hesitating:

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Fighting continues in the next chapter. I have already finished it for the most part and I'm now just modifying it. Probably gonna be out soon too.**

**I got some very good reviews from my earlier chapters. Thanks a lot guys! **

**Now I want to remind that in this story most characters, if not all of them are fairly OOC. Isshin is serious. Ichigo is...well 'evil' and more arrogant. Rukia is more insecure about everything etc.  
**

**Anyway, please give some more great reviews and stay tuned!  
**


	6. First Casualty

**First Casualty**

Rukia, Renji and Izuru watched in horror as the same icy dragon they'd seen fight against Ichigo earlier, now emerged from Toshiro's blade to confront captain Muguruma. The captain just gazed at the release calmly and sidestepped the volley of icicles it spat at him. He then turned back to Toshiro who was preparing to attack.

"How about you stop this idiotic behavior and seal your zanpakuto? You haven't commited an unforgivable crime yet. We can still work this out," Muguruma suggested while eyeing the dragon warily. Rukia bit her lip. She greatly doubted Muguruma's ability to talk Toshiro out of this if Momo was really getting hurt. She knew very well how much he cared about her.

Toshiro didn't respond to the captain and commanded his dragon to strike, but Muguruma dodged again by flash-stepping. He appeared few feet behind Toshiro's back. "Now, now! Take it easy, okay? Seal your zanpakuto and tell us where Aizen is hiding and we can put this whole unfortunate incident behind us." He was still talking in a calm manner and only his eyes showed any emotion at all.

"I can't!" Toshiro yelled with so much desperation, that Rukia felt herself shudder involuntarily. "They're gonna kill Hinamori! I can't let that happen! I love her!" He confessed finally. He then attacked at Muguruma, who dodged his swing by sidestepping again. He quickly grabbed Toshiro's arms and binded him from behind.

"I am a very patient captain. I've had to deal with the most annoying lieutenant of Soul Society for over hundred years," he started and ignored Mashiro's childish exclamation at this. "But even I have a temper and it will eventually burst. Seal your zanpakuto and tell me where Aizen is."

Toshiro roared angrily, while trying to disengage from the captain's forceful grip. Rukia noticed how Hyorinmaru-dragon charged towards Muguruma's back. "Look out!" She shouted vainly, because the captain had already flash-stepped away by then and appeared back to his starting spot. He watched as Toshiro jumped on the dragon's snout and prepared to strike again.

* * *

Kensei Muguruma looked at the approaching dragon with slowly increasing anger. The kid was completely out of control. Talking sense didn't affect him in any way. This was exactly why Kensei had never let himself to love anyone. This way he didn't have a weakness, that creeps like Aizen could use against him.

The dragon opened it's large jaws trying to capture Kensei, who jumped up high in the air. He watched the dragon follow after him. Toshiro wasn't standing on it's snout anymore. Kensei scanned the area quickly and sensed him coming from above him. _"Not too bad, kid,"_ he thought as he turned to kick him. Kid was able to block the powerful kick with one of his own and bounced away from the collision. _"Not bad at all." _For someone who wasn't even out of the Academy to be able to give out so much reiatsu, was unheard of in Kensei's lifetime.

Kensei watched Toshiro land on the ground and turned to the dragon who was now only few yards away. He then decided to attack instead of dodging and punched with full power shattering the dragon's head. His arm and most of his torso were engulfed by burst of water, that splashed from the dragon. He landed onto the ground aswell and felt himself starting to freeze. _"I see. This could be quite lethal ability," _he thought before shattering the ice by raising his reaitsu.

The dragon then repaired itself and came at him again. Kensei dodged it's attack by backflipping away. _"This is starting to get on my nerves. Well I gave him a chance." _He then unsheathed his own zanpakuto and prepared to release it for a first time in hundred years.

"Last chance, Toshiro Hitsugaya! Seal your zanpakuto! If you don't, I will have no other choice than to use lethal force!" He shouted and heard Toshiro's three friends gasp. Toshiro ignored them and Kensei by sending the dragon for a new assault. "Fine then! Blow it away, Tachikaze!"

His sword transformed into a smaller combat knife. Tachikaze's appearance didn't usually make the enemies feel dread which was usually one of it's perks. This way the opponents weren't expecting anything too dangerous. Toshiro however eyed the knife very carefully. He was right not to underestimate a captain. Kensei swung Tachikaze towards the approaching dragon three times, creating three blasts of wind that completely cut the dragon into pieces.

This time Kensei was smart enough to jump away from the shattering dragon in order to avoid the splashes. Toshiro didn't stand still either, but instead flash-stepped above him again and went for a full-weight strike. Kensei blocked the attack and slashed at Toshiro's defenseless stomach faster than he could react. Toshiro dropped down and glanced at his stomach and saw it bleeding badly. He then recreated his dragon once again and commaded it to attack Kensei from behind while Toshiro himself charged from the front.

Kensei shook his head in annoyance and evaded Toshiro's attack by grabbing his sword-fielding arm and twisting it harshly to the side. He then slashed five fast air blasts at the Hyorinmaru-dragon, shattering it again. He glared at the kid who looked frustrated at his constant failures. "Considering your great reiatsu, you probably can bring that dragon back quite often, huh?" He asked without expecting an answer from the boy. "But let me tell you something. I have enough strength left to destroy it a thousand times over. You still have much more to learn about fighting with released zanpakutos."

Toshiro aimed a roundhouse kick at his head, but Kensei parried it with his other arm and then elbowed his face hard, making blood spatter from his nose and mouth. Toshiro flash-stepped farther away and glared at his opponent before summoning the dragon again. Kensei sighed and prepared Tachikaze.

* * *

Toshiro was breathing heavily, while trying his best to ignore the searing pain in his belly. His vision was already starting to get hazy because of the blood loss. But he couldn't give up. He had to kill that man in order to save Hinamori.

_"Toshiro, you have to stop fighting. I can't keep lending you my strength much longer," _Hyorinmaru said in his mind. Toshiro gritted his teeth at this. His zanpakuto hadn't intervened when he had fought against Ichigo Aizen.

_"I have to save the girl I love! I will keep fighting even if you don't help me!" _Toshiro responded with determination. He didn't want to argue with his zanpakuto, whom he had built so deep connection with from the very beginning. But Hinamori was important to him than anything else. Toshiro then charged at his enemy again, not caring about his own well-being. He saw Kensei disappear from his sight and before he could locate him, he was struck in the back by something sharp.

He fell over to the ground hard and felt the air leave him. Everything went black for a moment and after he regained sight again he saw Kensei break his dragon again with few swift slashes. _"This is impossible! He is too strong!" _He yelled in his mind and felt Hyorinmaru's despair as well. Kensei then raised both his arms in front of him and chanted a combination of spells:

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro! Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku!" Toshiro felt himself get captured by the six beams, while the ropes of light left Kensei's arms and surrounded him. He knew he had to break free, but he couldn't feel any strength anywhere in his body. Kensei walked towards him. "I was never too good at Kido, but I believe this will hold you for now. We are reopening the Senkaimon to Seireitei and you will be punished there properly."

"Wait, captain Muguruma! H-he was forced to do this by threatening his loved one! He shouldn't be punished for that!" Rukia yelled desperately. Kensei ignored her and instead stared over Toshiro's shoulders, looking more concerned than he had been during their entire fight. Toshiro then sensed it as well.

"Well, well. Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Gin Ichimaru said disappointingly appearing next to Toshiro.

* * *

Isshin had arrived to the human world just to feel two high reiatsus clash. He knew that the other one was captain Kensei Muguruma and the second one felt like that Toshiro-kid, but he couldn't understand why he would be fighting Kensei. Then again Kisuke was right, Aizen was definitely a master manipulator.

Isshin was wearing a black cloak given to him by Kisuke. He had said, that it hides away the wielders reiatsu, as long as it's kept low, and Isshin wanted to move around the place without being sensed. Isshin then winced as he felt third strong reiatsu enter the party. The same one he had felt in the longest day of his life. It was Gin Ichimaru.

Isshin felt an almost irresistible urge to go and help Kensei strike him down, but Ichigo was more important to him right now. He decided to move past them to the direction Ichimaru had appeared from.

* * *

Ichigo and Sosuke stared at the monitor closely.

"Are you sure that Gin can defeat him? He crushed Toshiro without even trying," Ichigo wondered genuinely concerned for his best friend. Sosuke smiled at him reassuringly.

"Gin is gonna be fine. You have never seen him fight with an actual enemy. It's very different from when he trains with you."

What his father said was true. Gin had been extremely rough with him every single time they had sparred, but even then he had never used real killing intent. And other than that, Ichigo had only seen him slay some weak hollows in Hueco Mundo. Now he was up against a true enemy. Ichigo felt little more confident now. After all, Gin was a genius and he would definitely beat that bastard to the ground.

* * *

Kensei glared at Gin's creepy smiling face. He hated that goddamn smirk so much. He couldn't wait to wipe it off his face. Kensei raised Tachikaze and sent air blades at Gin who flash-stepped away. Kensei sensed him coming from the right and deflected his attack. The force behind it was a lot stronger than he had anticipated. _"Goddammit! He has already reached captain's level." _

Gin didn't miss his instantaneous surprise and his smirk grew wider. He then pointed his zanpakuto at Kensei. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Kensei saw the blade stretch towards him with high speed. He parried it with the flat of his knife, but was pushed back forcefully. Gin then retracted the blade and smiled at Kensei's astonished expression.

"Yes, I've been training a lot. I had a strong partner, so I got results too," he bragged increasing Kensei's anger.

"I can't believe that visiting a human world for one day would bring up this much trouble. I've had enough of this crap. I'll end this once and for all!" Kensei yelled and prepared to use his most powerful technique. Gin's smug grin didn't waver at this. "_Just wait, you son of a bitch!" _Kensei thought angrily and took a deep breath.

"Bankai! Tekken Tachikaze!" Kensei released his zanpakuto for the second time, causing a massive explosion of wind around him, which forced Gin to flash-step away. Everyone else was watching him with awestruck expressions. Even his long-standing lieutenant, Mashiro had never seen him get this serious. And Kensei silently hoped she or anyone else would never have to see this again. Kensei saw Gin still smirking at him from a distance.

* * *

Ichigo winced at the sudden increase of reiatsu and watched the monitor worriedly. "Bankai-release! This means that Kensei must really be going for a kill!"

"Indeed. It was to be expected when Gin showed up. Captains don't hesitate to use their powers against the likes of us," Sosuke admitted dryly and glanced at Ichigo's worried expression. "I told you to not worry about it. Gin will handle it."

Ichigo then sighed deeply and tried to calm down.

* * *

Gin watched at Kensei's Bankai carefully. He was covered by some kind of wrappings and his single knife had turned into two fist-weapons. He had never seen it before, so he couldn't know anything about it's special abilities. He couldn't take any risks. He then threw another wide smirk at his opponent.

"So you're going this serious? In that case it would be rude for me to not return the favor," Gin stated and pulled his sword back. "Bankai! Kamishini no Yari!" Nothing happened to his zanpakuto visibly, but in reality it's destructive power, speed and extending length just increased drastically.

Kensei didn't stay and wait, but instead charged towards him, causing the ground under him blow apart. Gin shot his zanpakuto to his direction only to see him flash-step away. Gin retracted the blade in a blink of an eye and blocked the attack coming from behind. The force behind the strike was enough to throw him back a bit. Gin launched his blade forward again and hit Kensei to his wrapped shoulder. To his surprise Kamishini no Yari met some kind of strange resistance and stopped.

Kensei swinged both of his weapons, causing a massively strong airwave that Gin had to evade by jumping high in the air. He felt Kensei come from above so he turned and launched his zanpakuto at him again to stop him. Kensei took the hit head-on, but it only managed to slow him down a little. Gin was only able to dodge most of his slashing attack and felt the rest of it cut his shoulder. He gritted his teeth in pain, but didn't let out any noise.

Gin landed far away from Kensei and glanced at his shoulder, that was now bleeding heavily. "_This is unfortunate. Now I have to get a new robe." _He then saw Kensei standing still and taking deep breaths, like he was charging up. He then roared:

"Saidai Chikara, Tekken Tachikaze!" Kensei's figure started to glow with luminous light and his eyes turned completely white. Biggest difference was in his reiatsu, that crashed down in an entirely new level. Even Gin started to feel worried now as the huge pressure flattened his shoulders.

* * *

"Impossible! His reiatsu is...it's higher than yours, father!" Ichigo yelled in disbelief. Sosuke was looking thoughtful.

"Yes it is. But the way he powered up...I think it's only temporary," Sosuke said mainly to himself.

"I have to go help Gin. He can't face reiatsu like that alone," Ichigo yelled and started to run, but a hand stopped him.

"I told you, Gin is gonna be fine. Just enjoy the show," Sosuke assured, but Ichigo wasn't convinced and started to look frantic.

"I have to go help him. I can match his reiatsu if I fight with my full power," Ichigo added and flash-stepped away before his father could stop him.

"Ichigo! You idiot," Sosuke said as his palm grabbed thin air. He turned back to the monitors, worried that Soul Society might be sending assistance soon. This battle had lasted for a noticeable while.

* * *

Ichigo was flash-stepping as fast he could feeling immense fear for his best friend. Suddenly he heard something behind him that made him forget about everything else.

"Ichigo! Hold up!" The voice shouted. Ichigo froze completely. He recognized the voice from his haunting past. He turned slowly and saw him. It was Isshin Kurosaki.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at him after he got his voice back. Isshin was taken aback at his tone.

"Whoa, is that a way for a son to greet his father after such a long time?" Isshin asked with a hint of humour. But soon his face broke into the biggest smile Ichigo had ever seen on anyone. "I've missed you so much, my son!"

Ichigo stared at him dumbfounded for what felt like an eternity and then suddenly something snapped: "How dare you call me your son after what you did to me!" Isshin's smile died away.

"I'm sorry that I failed you, but I ha-," Ichigo cut him off by releasing his zanpakuto.

"Make them fear, Zangetsu!" Isshin looked like he had expected something like this and drew his own sword.

"Are you sure you wanna start this, son. I'm not gonna hold back," Isshin promised with determination and got a murderous glare from Ichigo.

"I told you not to call me that! And why would you wanna hold back against me, you son of a bitch?" Ichigo yelled and raised Zangetsu.

Isshin frowned at his son's unbelievable rage and yelled: "Show the way, Engetsu!" His zanpakuto then transformed into a gray sword, whose size was comparable to Ichigo's weapon. But it was shaped more like an actual katana, with a broaded tip. Ichigo started to channel his energy into the edge of Zangetsu, making it shimmer blue.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo raged and sent an enourmous blue crescent-blast towards Isshin, who looked at it with pride.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Isshin yelled and saw the surprise flash in Ichigo's eyes. His sword sent away a full moon-blast instead. The two Getsuga's collided causing a massive explosion that pushed both of the fighters back.

After the dust cleared Ichigo saw Isshin smirk at him a little and felt burning hate towards the man. "See, son. We aren't so different," he stated happily.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Ichigo charged towards the man and was so blinded by hate, that he couldn't to react to how Isshin flash-stepped and stung him with something. Ichigo coughed and fell on his knees and felt a sudden, unbeatable wave of weakness take over him. He tried to glare at Isshin, but couldn't find his eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Sosuke felt Ichigo's reiatsu drop down. He felt a hint of fear for the first time in a very long time. He should've immediately realized something was wrong when Ichigo hadn't shown up in Gin's fight. Then he had felt a Ichigo's reiatsu flame up for a moment alongside another one. It had to be Isshin Kurosaki. No one else could cause Ichigo enough distress to bring him down so quickly. Sosuke was about to flash-step after Ichigo when an intriguing thought popped into his head.

* * *

Gin was barely able to avoid Kensei's extremely powerful and fast strikes. Worst thing was that even though he dodged the actual attacks, the airwaves were enough to hurt him. He wasn't smirking anymore. This had turned to a lot more serious battle than he had anticipated.

All of the useless bystanders were being pushed to their knees by the two strong reiatsus colliding. Even lieutenant Mashiro was now barely able to follow the flow of the fight. She had never imagined, that Kensei could give out this much power.

After dodging Kensei's latest series of attacks, Gin noticed his expression looked rather painful. He then took a closer look at his figure. His muscles had grown frantically bigger and even the guy himself looked somehow bulkier. But he was also gritting his teeth harshly and not from anger. From the pain. Gin understood now.

_"This Saidai Chikara-mode he's using increases his physical and spiritual strength greatly, but it causes heavy strain to his body! He can't take this much longer judging by his expression!"_ Gin launched Kamishini no Yari with full power, but Kensei's strange wrappings absorbed it again. _"I need to aim to his neck. It's the only place that isn't protected by anything. Just one cut!" _

Kensei charged at him again roaring in rage and managed to draw blood from Gin's side. He groaned from the pain, but took a lightning-fast swing at his opponent's neck. Kensei then backed away and felt his neck. There was a small cut. Kensei laughed at him painfully.

"This is all you can do to me? I don't even feel it!" He yelled and watched as Gin smirked widely. "Why are you smiling?"

"You should remember that my zanpakuto is filled with poison. I don't need a killing strike. Just a small cut is enough."

Kensei looked at him for a while and then bursted into laughs again. "Poison? So what? My reiatsu is currently high enough to endure any lethal toxins for a long time. This won't kill me."

"No. It won't," Gin smirked and raised his zanpakuto for Kensei to see. He looked at it and noticed a small piece missing from it's tip. "But this will. Korose, Kamishini no Yari!"

Kensei suddenly yelled in an immense pain and placed a hand over the cut on his neck. The horror was visible in the captain's eyes. Gin smiled as he watched Kensei's body starting to turn into dust. He heard everyone gasp in horror and Mashiro screamed his captain's name right before he was dissolved completely.

"My Bankai's special ability. By leaving a small fragment of my zanpakuto inside the enemy, I can completely break down the target's cells," Gin smirked at the devastated bystanders. "There's no way to survive."

"NO!" Mashiro charged towards Gin with a hand on her zanpakuto. Gin shot his blade to pierce her palm, stopping her from releasing it. Mashiro moaned in pain and instinctively let go of her weapon.

"Now, now. We don't want anymore corpses today. Go back to Soul Society and enjoy it while you still can." Gin didn't feel like confessing that his special ability had taken so much of his already drained energy from him, that he might not have been able to defeat the lieutenant. He then flash-stepped away taking the passed out Toshiro with him, leaving the others to mourn their dead captain.

After throwing Toshiro back to his cell, he met with Aizen in the monitor room. "Where's Carrot? Please tell me he saw my battle with that monster?" Gin asked smugly. Sosuke didnt turn to look at him, but Gin noticed how his figure tensed immediately at the mention of Ichigo. "Lord Aizen? Is something wrong?"

"Ichigo went to help you and he was captured by someone. Most likely Isshin Kurosaki," Sosuke finally said. Gin's eyes widened.

"What? We need to get him back!"

"We will. But there is no hurry, Gin. I think I've figured out a way we can make Ichigo's presence in Soul Society useful for us."

* * *

**Alright. Ichigo is captured. I wasn't originally planning for it to happen so early, but then again I couldn't really think of any better time while I was writing this chapter. **

**Now I've been delivering chapters with a pace, I think was quite fast. But from now I believe that it will slow down a little, since the upcoming chapters will be more difficult for me. And they will focus more on Ichigo.**

**Kensei's Bankai: If I remember correctly from the series, it was never really explained, so I made up some abilities for it. I know that the guy is alive in canon, so Kubo might still show us more.  
**

**Anyway.**

**Unlike with his Shikai, he doesn't have to choose to use the Air Blades, since his normal attacks will automatically create them.**

**Wrappings: Anything physical will be consumed by them, so Kensei is basically indestructible against physical attacks.  
**

**Saidai Chikara(Max Power): I admit, I got this idea from Dragonball, other manga series I enjoyed back in the day.  
**


	7. Back in Seireitei

**Back in Seireitei**

Ichigo woke up with a crushing headache. He immediately remembered that bastard, Isshin Kurosaki striking him with something sharp, that had completely numbed his entire body. _"Where the fuck am I?" _He thought and tried to rub his head, but found out, much to his horror that his arms wouldn't move. He opened his weary eyes and noticed, that he was shackled on to a bed with reiatsu-sealing cuffs. His robes had been removed as well.

"So, you're finally awake," came a low voice from behind, startling Ichigo. He turned his head and saw a man appear from the shadows. He quickly recognized him as the scientist Urahara and then noticed a small syringe in his right hand. He suddenly felt immense fear. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, if you didn't already know."

Ichigo started frantically shaking himself, trying to get free from the cuffs. Kisuke stepped closer to the bed looking awfully concerned. Ichigo's eyes shot involuntarily back to the syringe. "Stay away from me!" He screamed genuinely afraid. Kisuke noticed where he was looking and let out a cheerful laugh.

"Oh don't worry, Ichigo. It's for the headache. I'm sure you have quite monstrous one. That sedative I gave Isshin has that annoying side-effect," Kisuke told carelessly. Ichigo wasn't convinced at his explanation and was still trying to get off the bed.

"You're not injecting me with anything!" Ichigo hissed while trying to break the shackles. His head was hurting like hell, but he wouldn't let the mad scientist touch him.

Kisuke sighed deeply. "You can't break yourself free, Ichigo. I'm sure you know how the cuffs work. You have none of your shinigami strength as long as they're around your limbs."

"Why am I here! What the fuck have you done to me?" Ichigo yelled insanely his fear growing more every second.

"Calm down, Ichigo. Please, just calm down. You're not in any danger," Kisuke tried, but it didn't help. Ichigo's head was about to split open from the pain and the scientist noticed this. "I'm sorry but you really need to take this." Kisuke then injected him with the cure and watched as the young man's eyes widened in horror.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do?" Ichigo yelled at him. Kisuke didn't answer right away, but instead studied Ichigo's expression carefully. Ichigo slowly felt his headache starting fade away and he sighed in relief.

"Now then, if you'll listen to me for just a minute, I'll unbind you," Kisuke started and got a glare from Ichigo.

"Where is my robe? What have you done with me?" He asked angrily.

"We had to remove it in order for me to place a seal on your body."

Ichigo could taste the bile in his mouth and felt the fear take over again. _"Seal?" _Ichigo turned to look away as the scientist continued his explaining.

"You might notice a small tattoo on in the middle of your chest," Kisuke said causing Ichigo to glance there. The tattoo was black and looked kind of like a star. "It seals away 80 percent of your maximum reiatsu and also denies you from releasing your zanpakuto."

Ichigo swallowed painfully and felt a burst of hatred towards the man. Not only had he weakened his spiritual pressure drastically, but he'd taken away possibility of communicating with Zangetsu too. To Ichigo's dismay, the effects of the seal didn't apparently end there, as Kisuke continued:

"Now I wasn't sure about your Kido-capabilities, so I decided to simply seal them to the Academy-level. If you try to use more powerful spells like 80's Hado, the seal will hurt you. A lot," he warned seriously.

_"Fucking Urahara," _Ichigo thought hatefully and waited fearfully if there was more.

"Now the final and most important aspect of the seal comes here," Kisuke said and Ichigo closed his eyes, expecting for the worst. "It will not allow you to leave Soul Society. If you however somehow figure out a way around it, the seal will kill you very quickly."

Ichigo tried to calm down his frantically beating heart by taking several deep breaths. He had expected something this nefarious. He knew that even with only 20 percent of his full power, he probably could've escaped somehow. But now, if Urahara was telling the truth, there was no way for him to return home.

"I was first thinking about limiting it to Seireitei, but I figured you might want to visit Rukongai at some point so...," Kisuke ended with a small smile. All he got back was a glare that held so much hate, that even a fearless man like Kisuke shuddered slightly. "Now that the explanations are over, I think it's time to let you go."

Kisuke freed Ichigo from the cuffs by waving his hand over them and Ichigo immediately backed away from him. "And where am I supposed to go?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask grimly. Kisuke looked at him strangely for a moment.

"To your home of course. I'm sure your father is waiting for you outside."

"If only that was true," Ichigo replied spitefully and Kisuke understood he was talking about Aizen. Kisuke then presented Ichigo with his robes and zanpakuto which he put on quickly. Kisuke then motioned towards the door.

"You're free to go. They should be right outside. I'll let them do rest of the explanations," Kisuke said and smiled at Ichigo brightly. "Welcome home, Ichigo."

Ichigo hurried towards the door and had a very bad feeling, that he knew who 'they' were. He stepped outside and was immediately enclosed in a bonecrushing embrace. Ichigo caught a glimpse of violet hair and smelled something flowery. Ichigo fought himself off and retreated from the teary Yoruichi Shihoin. Next to her, Isshin Kurosaki was looking at him with a grand smile. He wasn't sure which one of them he should glare more intensely. His godmother started to close in again.

"You stay away!" Ichigo yelled, making her stop in surprise.

"Come on, Ichigo. We are just happy to have you back in our lifes," Isshin stated happily and Ichigo turned his enraged gaze towards the man. Ichigo quickly grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto, causing both of the adults to tense up. Ichigo then smirked at their reactions and let go off his sword.

"Don't worry. Time for that later," he promised menacingly. The two of them looked bewildered at Ichigo's attitude.

"Look, son," Isshin started in a calm manner, making Ichigo want to attack him for real. "I understand you might feel a little confused to be here after all these years. But this is your real home and I'm sure you're gonna get used to it soon." Ichigo didn't respond to this. All he could think of, was how this man had dragged him away against his will.

"I gotta return to my squad now, but it was wonderful to see you again, Ichigo. You have become really handsome and strong young man," Yoruichi said and tried to go to him again, but decided to stop after seeing him give her a quick warning glance. "Well, I'm sure we'll see each other again in no time." She then flash-stepped, leaving the two men together.

"Alright then. We should head to our house," Isshin started, but Ichigo turned to walk away from him. "Wait, where are you going now?"

Ichigo didn't respond, but instead kept on walking promptly away from him. He had absolutely no interest in spending time with Isshin Kurosaki. He sensed the man follow after him and tried to pay no mind.

"Ichigo, come on. Where are you gonna go?" Isshin asked incrediously.

"Away from you!" Ichigo retorted and Isshin sighed deeply.

"Just wait please. Come with me, Ichigo," Isshin tried desperately, making his son turn around angrily.

"Why the hell should I?" Ichigo yelled at his face.

"Because it's your home. Our home," Isshin said and Ichigo shook his head fiercely at this.

"No, no it's not! You took me away from my real home and my father!" Ichigo enjoyed seeing how his last word hurt Isshin deeply.

"I'm not the one who took you away! It was him...I just-," Ichigo cut him off angrily.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear your puny excuses!" Ichigo raged, causing Isshin to take a step back and ponder what to say next.

"Alright, look. We don't have to talk about this now, if you don't want to," he started slowly. "But you should come with me for now. If you need time alone, we can find another place for you later. But right now there's really no other place for you in Seireitei. Unless, maybe you want to stay with Yoruichi or Kisuke?"

Ichigo felt like flash-stepping the hell away, but he knew that Isshin would never give up so he admitted defeat. "Fine then. I'll come to your house," he said sharply and saw the man's eyes brighten up. "But that doesn't mean I wanna spend time with you."

Isshin's expression staggered a little, but he smiled soon. "Okay then. Follow me, Ichigo." He flash-stepped and Ichigo reluctantly went after him.

They arrived into Outer Seireitei's south side, not too far from the southern gate. Ichigo briefly glanced into the direction of the gate, believing that it would be his most probable escape route if he'd find a way to remove the seal. Ichigo then looked at the large house in front of him. Isshin was about to open the door, but stopped to smile at Ichigo. "Oh, I almost forgot. There will be a little surprise waiting for you in there," he said happily. Ichigo grunted as he remembered that he had two sisters.

_"What am I gonna do now?" _Ichigo thought as he walked in after Isshin. He then saw the two girls waiting for them. Ichigo recognized the dark haired one from the bar, Asyake's. His other sister looked quite like his mother and even had the same hair colour, disturbing Ichigo greatly. Ichigo had no idea what to do and neither did the girls, who were just staring at him with awestruck expressions. Isshin was just smiling at his children proudly.

"Ichigo, these are Karin and Yuzu. My twin-daughters. They are fifteen years old." He then looked at them. "Girls, this is Ichigo, my firstborn. He is gonna stay here in Seireitei with us from now on." Ichigo broke out of his shock at seeing the girls and wanted to scream in frustration at Isshin's words. The man was right after all, he had no means of escape at the moment.

Both girls soon broke off of their shocks as well and ran to embrace their new brother. Ichigo simply stood still, not hugging them back. He had no idea how to deal with such unfamiliar affection. He observed the two girls closely. They looked like they had lived through a happy childhood. Ichigo was pleased about that, but couldn't help feeling jealous at the same time.

His sisters eventually let go of him and backed away to look at him again. "Wow, Ichigo. You look like a real warrior," Karin said proudly, while eyeing his zanpakuto and tattered robes. Yuzu had tears in her eyes, but it was clear she agreed with her sister's statement. Ichigo felt like he should respond to that somehow, but he couldn't think of any words.

"Ichigo is indeed a great fighter. I know that firsthand," Isshin laughed a little causing Ichigo to glare at him again. Apparently Isshin liked to mock him for getting defeated so humiliatingly easy yesterday. The man coughed uneasily and continued. "Anyway. The girls are both in the Academy for their second year now. Although they might not need to continue for long if they keep up the amazing results." Sisters both blushed at the flatter, but Ichigo saw that they were really proud of themselves.

"Now, then. How about I show you your room, Ichigo?" Isshin asked looking at him carefully. Ichigo just shrugged his response, not really caring where he would stay. Ichigo followed Isshin into a room at the end of the house. Isshin then closed the door behind them, wanting to speak in private.

"Um, yeah. There is really nothing here yet," he started uneasily, while Ichigo glared around the room. There was only a single bed and a window. "Anyway we should talk about your future."

Ichigo sat on the bed and looked away from the man. "Well that's pretty obvious. I'm gonna be imprisoned here."

"You really shouldn't think of it that way. But I actually meant about what you're gonna be doing," Isshin started and Ichigo turned to scowl at him. "While you were unconscious, Yoruichi and I had a long chat with general Yamamoto. Eventually we all agreed, that it would be best for you to enter the Shinigami Academy. You will be going there with the senior advanced-class."

Ichigo's eyes widened more in surprise than anger. "The Academy? Why in the hell would I wanna go there?"

"Well I'm sure you don't wanna just lay around the house all day. You should keep training and I'm sure the Academy will help you with that."

Ichigo snorted in derision. "Guess again, Kurosaki. The Academy is full of weaklings. I fought against some of the most advanced ones and only Hitsugaya was able to do anything to me at all."

Isshin felt little angry at Ichigo for bragging about that incident, but he didn't want to start another fight with the boy. "Well you should be going there anyway. Otherwise you can't really do anything here and it'll get really boring for you."

"I'd probably get more bored in the Academy. But even if I went there, wouldn't it look a little suspicious. A new guy joining all the sudden, in the middle of the year?" Ichigo asked with actual curiousity. Isshin smiled, having expected the question.

"Well we decided that you took the entry exam and passed it with a hundred percent, hence you get to join to the last year automatically. It isn't unheard of in the history of the shinigami, it happened with Hitsugaya too." Isshin explained and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Brilliant plan. Too bad I'm not going."

Isshin stared at him sternly. "Look, the truth in the matter is that if you don't go to the Academy, the general will have you imprisoned somewhere, probably in the Muken's maximum security cell. He doesn't want you walking around Seireitei without anything significant to do, because he thinks your plotting a getaway."

Ichigo grinded his teeth angrily, momentarily thinking, that being confined in some cell wouldn't really differ from his current state. But if he was out in the open, at least then his father might be able to do something to help him. Ichigo then admitted defeat for the second time today. "Fuck it. Whatever. I go to your wretched Academy then, but that'll be just as useless as anything else I could do in here."

"Great. Oh yeah, you can't tell anyone about your past. There are still only a very few in all of Seireitei who know where you came from," Isshin said and saw his son's expression darken.

"And if I do tell the truth I will be imprisoned, huh?" Ichigo guessed and Isshin nodded sternly. "What am I supposed to do then? Say that I'm a Kurosaki?"

"Well, you are, so it shouldn't be a pro-," Ichigo cut him off fiercely.

"I am not a Kurosaki! I will never be!" He yelled with so much hate, that Isshin backed away a step. He hoped that the twins weren't eavesdropping to their conversation. Isshin sighed and looked sadly at him.

"Well then. I guess it's decided then. You will be entering the Academy tomorrow. I'll make sure you get everything you need." Isshin paused as Ichigo turned away from him. "I'm gonna make us something to eat. I hope you'll join us."

Isshin walked out of the room and looked at Ichigo sorrowfully for one more time, before closing the door.

* * *

Rukia was standing in a large room at twelfth division's barracks alongside Renji, Izuru and the same group of shinigami, that had escorted them back from the human world. Rukia had no idea why they were here, other than it was apparently a direct order from the general himself.

It hadn't been long since the death of captain Kensei Muguruma. Some of the shinigami were occasionally glaring at their direction. She believed, that they partially blamed the trio for the death of their captain. And a part of Rukia understood why. Muguruma had come to retrieve them after all and was killed because of it. She then heard the door open and turned to see a blonde captain walk in with two other shinigami.

"Ah, good. You're all here," he stated and motioned towards his companions. "Allow me to introduce my lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki and science-officer Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"Why are we here, captain Urahara?" Mashiro asked wearily. "You know our captain was just killed in action. We haven't even had a chance to prepare a memorial for him."

Kisuke looked genuinely sad and bowed his head at her. "I am truly sorry for your loss. Kensei was my friend as well. Now let's get this thing done, so we can all mourn him."

Everyone then focused their full attention to the captain, who started with a serious tone: "You people in this room are the only ones in Soul Society, who know the whole truth about Ichigo Kurosaki, discounting family members and the other captains of course." Rukia couldn't help but gasp a little. "But what you didn't yet probably know, is that Isshin Kurosaki succeeded in bringing Ichigo here yesterday."

This time everyone gasped in surprise. The men of the ninth division then started to look murderous. "So he's here now? What are you gonna do to him?" One of them asked coldly. Kisuke turned to the man and sighed.

"He will be attending the Shinigami Academy with the seniors and live here." This caused a complete ruckus. Everyone yelled something at the same time, some angrily and others confused.

"Silence! Please, let me continue the explanation!" Kisuke shouted making them stop but some of them were still glaring at him. "I know what it sounds like. But I have placed a seal on Ichigo, that makes him unable to access most of his powers, including his zanpakuto. He can only use the powers, that he needs for the Academy and everyday life."

"He is one of Aizen's men! How the hell can you let him walk free in Soul Society after everything he's done!" One of the seated officers asked incrediously, barely able to contain his obvious rage.

"He is the son of Isshin Kurosaki. He was taken as a baby and turned against us. This is the only way to get him back on our side," Kisuke replied.

"It won't be that easy, captain. He has lived with that monster for seventeen years," Mashiro said.

"I never said it would be easy. But it's not right to imprison him for Aizen's crimes. We are at least going to give him a chance to live the life he should have."

"This is completely ludicrous! He is in alliance with that bastard, who murdered captain Muguruma. He deserves to be executed or at least rot away forever!" The same seated officer yelled hatefully. Kisuke looked at the man calmly, but everyone could feel his reiatsu fluctuate dangerously. Rukia started to shudder and sweat at the feel of it. It wasn't overwhelmingly powerful like Muguruma's had been, but instead it felt extremely ominous. Everyone else in the room seemed to be suffering from similar symptoms as her.

"I called you here to ask your silence in this delicate matter. The less people that know Ichigo's true story, the better. Mayuri here has a memory erasing drug that I am not hesitant to use on you if I so see fit," Kisuke said in the same calm manner, not removing his gaze from the man. Kisuke's strange reiatsu then faded away and Kurotsuchi took few threatening steps towards the terrified group of shinigami. The creepy-looking shinigami reached into his pockets and took out a small, dark bottle and a syringe.

"That won't be necessary, captain Urahara!" Mashiro suddenly jumped in, causing Mayuri to stop in his tracks. Mashiro leered at her men strictly. "I'll make sure nobody says anything. I don't like this whole thing either, but I do believe that young Kurosaki is more a victim than a criminal so...," she shrugged. Kisuke smiled approvingly at her.

"Good to hear that, lieutenant Kuna. We have decided to tell the Academy instructors the truth as well, for safety reasons. But other than that no one else shall find out, understood?" Kisuke looked at everyone separately until everyone, even the most reluctant ones, had nodded. "Oh yeah, one more thing. You should know, that the general has issued a death penalty for those who blab. So watch yourself when drinking. Anyway that's all I wanted to say," he ended cheerfully, leaving everyone utterly shocked out of their minds. Kisuke then left with his underlings and slowly after that Mashiro's group left too, some of them still grumbling and hissing angrily.

The trio looked at each other uneasily until Renji broke the uncomfortable silence: "Do you think it's true, what he said about the death penalty? I mean I like to drink a lot."

"I don't know about that. But I can't believe that guy is gonna come to the Academy with us," Izuru said angrily. "I mean he abducted Momo and almost killed Toshiro. And now he's just gonna...be here." Renji nodded in agreement and they both looked at Rukia, who had been silent for a long time.

"Well maybe it's a good thing. He might help us against Aizen if he sees, that were not the bad guys he thinks we are," she said slowly getting disbelieving glares from her friends.

"That's not the point, Rukia. He kidnapped two of our best friends. How are we supposed to be in the same class with him?" Renji asked crossly, causing Rukia to gaze nervously to the floor.

"I-I don't know. We'll just have to try," Rukia said uneasily and wanted to hate herself for feeling so excited to see Ichigo again.

"This is so messed up!" Renji yelled in frustration. "Well I'm definitely getting drunk tonight. You guys in?" Rukia nodded immediately.

"I'm not. See you guys tomorrow." Izuru said gloomily and left the room before either of them got to reply.

* * *

"Yes I understand. I expected Urahara to do something like that. Thank you for informing me, Kaname," Sosuke said darkly and disconnected the call. He turned to Gin, who was looking at him expectingly.

"Lord Aizen? How's the boy?" He asked immediately, not even trying to hide his worries.

Sosuke sighed. "Urahara sealed him so that he can't leave Soul Society."

"So what are we gonna do about that?"

"Nothing for now. We'll figure something out when it's time to bring him back. But let's focus on to the things we can deal with. Bring Toshiro here," Sosuke commanded and Gin left.

He returned soon with the boy. He was still quite shocked about his fight with Kensei so Sosuke wasn't sure how much he should reveal him today.

"How are you feeling, Hitsugaya?" Sosuke asked politely. Toshiro didn't answer him, but gave him a quick glare. "I did promise to tell you about the reasons behind my actions. That is why you are here now."

"Whatever you're gonna say, I don't give a shit," Toshiro spat.

"Do you want me to get the girl, Lord Aizen?" Gin asked, making Toshiro stiffen. After thinking about Gin's suggestion for a while, Sosuke shook his head.

"No distractions, Gin." The silver-haired man nodded and backed up to the corner of the room. "Now, then. I will tell you something about Gotei 13. I'm certain, you'll feel different about me after the explanation."

Toshiro raised his eyes to meet Sosuke's cold gaze. "You can spout as much lies as you want. Nothing you say will ever make me forgive what you did to Hinamori," he said with hatred.

Sosuke sighed. "Have a seat, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I will tell you my lifestory and then you can return to your girl." Toshiro stood up slowly and walked towards Sosuke, not caring the slightest about what was gonna happen.

* * *

Momo tried her best to not think about what horrors Toshiro was currently going through. She could never forget how he had been yesterday after he had returned from battle. He had been in complete shock and it had took hours for Momo to get him to talk. He had started crying as he explained how he had to fight against a lot more powerful opponent and Momo had felt extremely guilty knowing that he'd done it to protect her. She was happy about the fact, that at least Toshiro hadn't been the one to kill the captain in the end, even though he still seemed to blame himself for it. Now, only an hour ago that horrible Ichimaru had taken Toshiro with him again to meet Aizen.

Momo then heard the creak of the door and turned quickly to see Toshiro come back. Momo jumped up from her bed and wrapped her arms around him. She felt that something was wrong with him again, because he only hugged back halfheartedly.

"A-are you okay, Shiro?" Momo asked quietly, when he disengaged from the hug. He fell on to the mattress closing his eyes. Momo sat down next to him concerned. "What is it? W-what did those bastards make you do this time?"

"Nothing," Toshiro whispered slowly and opened his eyes. Momo wasn't convinced at this.

"That's not nothing. Something's disturbing you." Toshiro kept glaring at the ceiling and Momo started to get really worried. "Shiro, it's me. You can tell me anything," Momo continued quietly and lied down next to him. After a minute Toshiro turned his face to look at hers.

"Aizen...he just...he told me some things about his past," Toshiro responded evadingly.

Momo's eyes narrowed. "What kind of things?"

"It's...doesn't matter. He lied. He just tried to manipulate me into helping him," Toshiro continued more sternly. "I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gonna help him after everything he has done to us."

Momo kept studying him as he turned to glare upwards again. She wasn't sure if he had told her the truth. She was about to push him a little bit more but the door opened again revealing smirking Ichimaru.

"Time's up, boy. You'll go back to your room now." Toshiro hurriedly got up and Momo thought she saw a brink of relief on his face.

_"What did they do to you?"_

* * *

**A/N: Finally I finished this somehow. Next chapter is in progress, but it's longer than this, so editing it will take quite a while. Also I have a lot of stuff going on IRL too, so the pace will slow down even more, probably. **

**Give your thoughts about this one.**


	8. First Day of the Academy

**First Day of the Academy**

Ichigo was still shaking and sweating from both anger and fear. His heart was pounding painfully through his chest. _"Goddamnit." _He thought, after looking around the small room and realizing that it had all been just a nightmare, for the second time now. He rubbed his weary eyes grumpily. He had spent most of the night cursing Isshin Kurosaki and Urahara to the lowest depths of Hell. And after finally drifting into a sleep, he had been tormented by nightmares, realistic enough to cause him physical discomfort.

Ichigo took a glance at the nearby alarm clock. It would start it's annoying buzzing in about five minutes, so he couldn't even consider trying to get more rest. _"Whatever. It's not like I could sleep here anyway." _Ichigo then shot a miniature Byakurai at the clock, shattering it into pieces. He knew from old experience, that there were no alarm clocks in this world, that had survived an encounter with his fury, so he just decided to get it over with.

He got up slowly and looked himself in the mirror, which Isshin had brought him yesterday evening. Ichigo stared at his own face for a long while. He wasn't surprised to see dark shades creeping under his eyelids. The other thing he couldn't help but gaze, was the black tattoo on his chest. It was hard to believe that something so small could cause him so much trouble. He had tried contacting Zangetsu yesterday, despite the scientist saying that it wouldn't work. Indeed, it had been in vain, however Ichigo was able to feel his zanpakuto's wrath for being separated from his partner.

Ichigo started shaking with anger again and momentarily he felt like smashing the mirror, just like he'd done to the clock earlier. Ichigo placed his hand over the tattoo. _"They'll all pay for this. Kurosaki, Urahara, Yamamoto. When I rid of this thing, I'll kill them all." _He vowed.

Ichigo finally got dressed and braced himself for the upcoming challenges, the first one being confronting his family again. He walked in to the kitchen and noticed the twins happily conversing at the dinner table. He didn't sense Isshin's reiatsu anywhere in the house and sighed in relief, but then remembered that he had somehow masked his reiatsu before in the human world. The sisters soon noticed his presence and smiled at him happily.

"Morning, brother. How are you?" Yuzu began, while Ichigo was gazing warily around the house.

"Where's he?" Ichigo asked and the girl frowned.

"You mean dad? I think he went to do something with uncle Urahara," she replied and Ichigo sighed quietly again. At least he didn't have to deal with Isshin now, when he had slept so poorly.

"Are you okay? You look really tired," Karin stepped in to the conversation, noticing his drained appearance.

"I'm fine. When does this thing start?" He asked, meaning the Academy he was forced to start today.

"First class is at eight, but I suppose you'll have to get there a little earlier. You know, to fill out some forms and stuff," Karin replied.

Ichigo huffed and turned to leave. It's not that he cared if he was late, but he figured that the Academy would be a good place for him to pay for his sleep debt. Listening to some boring lectures about the history of the shinigami would definitely put him to sleep.

"Wait, aren't you gonna eat any breakfast? The lunch break isn't until twelve and you starved your self whole yesterday too," Yuzu mentioned, sounding concerned. Ichigo knew she was probably right and he really should grab something, but he was too proud to show any of his weakness.

"I said I'm fine," Ichigo replied avoidingly and flash-stepped away, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. He made his way quickly through the city of Seireitei, instinctively trying to avoid anyone seeing him, even though almost no one knew who he really was. And according to Isshin, he couldn't even tell the truth. The thought of having to be Ichigo Kurosaki repulsed him, but he had no choice if he wanted to survive in here.

After few minutes of hasty flash-stepping, Ichigo located the Academy building. He glanced at the open gates and noticed a man standing there, like he was expecting someone. He had a straight raven hair, long enough to reach his lower back. The man raised his arm in a greeting and Ichigo stopped in his tracks. They stared at each other for a moment. The long-haired man then gave a small smile.

"You must be Mr. Kurosaki if I'm correct?" He asked politely and Ichigo fought the urge to punch him for calling him with that name. "My name is Ibiki Yakihiro, the Zanjutsu instructor here. Now if you would please follow me, we will add you to our records and you will make it to the first class on time."

Ichigo didn't bother with an answer and instead just followed the man, while glaring the around the elegant front yard. He then gazed past the main building and saw many different fields in the distance, which he assumed were training grounds. Somewhere deep in his mind, he had to admit that the shinigami had built quite an impressive place. It beat the small basement arena in his father's headquarters.

They entered the main building and walked through a series of long hallways, until they eventually reached the personnel offices. Ibiki sat down behind his desk and motioned Ichigo to have a seat as well. Ichigo did so and watched the instructor pull out some papers from the drawer. He placed one of them in front of Ichigo. "Right then Mr. Kurosaki. Just add all of your personal information and I'll finish the rest."

Ichigo sighed and started writing. He took a noticeable pause at the last name-section, but after getting through that, it didn't take him longer than few seconds to finish. After all he couldn't write anything about his history, not that he would've done so anyway if he could've. Ichigo dropped the pen and Ibiki eyed through his application.

"Seems okay to me," he said carelessly. "Now tell me. What area of the shinigami arts do you consider yourself most skillful with?"

Ichigo studied the instructor carefully. Was he trying to get information about him to possibly pass on to the Gotei 13? Well it didn't really matter if they knew. "I suppose Kido, why?" Ichigo asked him. Ibiki seemed slightly surprised at his revelation.

"Kido, huh? Well that's interesting. The reason I asked you, was to determine which division you would be most suitable for."

Ichigo laughed derisively at this. "Division? That's rich. Like I would ever join the Gotei 13," he scoffed, but the instructor didn't seem taken aback at all.

"Well, that's too bad. I can tell, you would make an excellent shinigami," Ibiki added with the same careless tone, making Ichigo wonder if the man even knew who he was. He had assumed, that Yamamoto would've told the instructors the truth. Or maybe this instructor was just an idiot. "But then again, I guess we can't expect you to adapt to this place so quickly, considering your past."

Ichigo blinked his eyes for a while, before smirking. "So you do know who I really am." Ibiki's expression seemed to darken a little.

"I do know, but it seems you don't know who you really are, Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo's smirk died immediately, but before he was able to retort in any way, Ibiki smiled again like nothing had happened. "Now then. You will need this," he said and handed Ichigo the schedule of this week's classes. "And these," he gave Ichigo a set of blue and white clothes, his Academy-uniform.

Ichigo looked at the clothes with visible disgust. "Am I supposed to wear these?" Ibiki laughed out loud.

"Obviously. It's not like you could attend the classes in those ragged robes of yours," he said with amusement and clanged at the wall clock. "You should go find a place to change. It's only few minutes till your first lesson. We'll see each other next time at the Zanjutsu-training." Ibiki turned back to his other work and Ichigo took his leave, sighing deeply.

While walking away from the offices, Ichigo glared angrily at his schedule: "Soul History." Ichigo grunted and shoved the paper in his pocket. _"At least I get to sleep." _Ichigo looked around the corner and saw no one anywhere. He decided to just change there.

* * *

Rukia was running late. She had been drinking all night with Renji again, and she was now gonna pay the price for that. It wasn't enough that she had a horrible hangover again, but she would now have to deal with the stuck-up history lecturer as well. Also she had came in from the rear-entrance, so she had to run all the way to the other side of the building. She was panting heavily, when she reached the final hallway. She turned the corner and was almost struck breathless at the sight.

It was Ichigo, currently shirtless and he was glaring angrily at the Academy-shirt. Rukia let out an unvoluntary squeaking sound and Ichigo's eyes snapped at her. Rukia could feel her entire body heat up. She couldn't help but look at his figure. Ichigo was in an amazing shape, although his upper body had deep scars all over it. His muscular arms had seen many battles as well, judging from the scars and contusions. But in Rukia's currently really inappropriate mind these weren't flaws at all. Instead they just made him look more desirable. _"Oh fuck. Why am I just blushing here like some infatuated schoolgirl. I'm supposed to be a noblewoman," _Rukia thought, while at the same time hoping that he would say something or at least put the damn shirt on already.

Ichigo surprised her by stepping closer. Rukia wanted to run away, but she could only stare at his eyes. "Did you need something, Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked and leaned even closer. Rukia blushed vermilion and the young man just smirked, before backing away. He then put on the shirt on and Rukia sighed in relief. "You know, this uniform is just lame."

"Y-y-yeah," Rukia staggered and Ichigo snickered, walking away from her. Rukia stared at his receding back, completely lost in her thoughts. _"Rukia, wake up!" _Sode No Shirayuki shouted in her mind, startling her good. She then remembered that she was already late from the class and quickly ran after Ichigo.

She soon caught him at the door. Ichigo surprised her by holding the door open for her. Rukia hesitated at first, but soon slipped past him into the large classroom. "Ah, Miss Kuchiki. How nice of you to join us," the elder instructor stated dryly. Rukia hastily bowed her apology and rushed to sit next to Renji in the middle section of the room. She then glanced back at the door and saw Ichigo come in looking very reluctant.

"Mr. Kurosaki. It's good to see you made it as well," the instructor said and everyone's gaze turned to the door at the mention of a new name. Rukia noticed that after everyone's starting shock, the expressions of the students changed drastically. Most of the boys, including Renji looked at him a little challengingly. Some of them just looked dumbfounded and jealous at his powerful appearance. And to Rukia's grand annoyance, every single girl seemed to get the very same reaction she had experienced only minutes ago in the hallway. Some of them instinctively smoothed their hair and others just stared at him with adoration.

Ichigo either didn't notice or didn't care about the different look, since he just took the empty bench next to the door. "My name is Izuna Namaka and I am one of the oldest existing souls in all of Soul Society. Thus I was given this job, since I know everything there is to know about the world of souls."

_"I highly doubt that," _Ichigo thought angrily.

"Class, this young man is Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a highly advanced student, who was just transferred here. I'll let you get acquainted later. Now to the topic," Izuna started his lecture. Rukia noticed that few people were still shooting glances at Ichigo. The two girls in front of her were whispering and giggling.

"Oh god, he's so hot. I'm literally burning up just by looking at him," the blonde girl whispered to her red-headed friend.

"I know right. He's so different from the other guys."

Renji shook his head in nuisance at their exchange. Rukia believed that their names were Sakura and Asami, but she had never really bothered to get to know any other girls in her class than Momo. She had found the rest of them incredibly annoying and immature, making her wonder how they were in the advanced-class. Then again when it came to Ichigo, she was just like these two.

After about fifteen minutes, Renji nudged her shoulder. Rukia looked at him questionably. Her friend nodded at Ichigo's direction: "Look at him. He's gonna get in trouble with the crazy old man in his first day." Rukia stared at Ichigo with a small smile. The young man seemed to be slumbering on his desk.

"Mr. Kurosaki!" Izuna yelled crossly, getting absolutely no reaction from the boy. The lecturer called out his name again and this time Ichigo slowly raised his eyes to look at the man. "I suppose you can tell us about the differences between Gillians and Adjuchas's?"

Ichigo yawned loudly and started: "Hmm, Gillian, also known as Menos Grande, is the first and lowest level of Menos-hollows. They all look exactly the same. Black and extremely large, with a great white mask. Their reiatsu is about the same level with some seated officers." Izuna seemed impressed, but not surprised. "Adjuchas is the second most powerful hollow-level. Their appearance is always a little different, as are their size. They can't quite match a division captain, but they surpass average lieutenants with ease."

"Oh, I love his voice", Asami sighed, much to Rukia's and Renji's annoyance. Although in reality she wholeheartedly agreed with the red-haired girl. She wasn't at all surprised, that Ichigo knew so much about hollows. He had probably been fighting against them often, during his childhood training with Aizen.

"Well, that was a very thorough report, Mr Kurosaki. However you forgot to mention few other key things...," Izuna continued his lecture and after two minutes Ichigo was happily asleep again.

* * *

Ichigo snapped awake suddenly, when he felt something bump into him. When angrily glaring around, he noticed the students walking out of the room with loud chatter. _"Guess the class has ended." _

Ichigo got up and exited the room as well, almost walking into two girls who were apparently waiting for him. He frowned at them, causing them both blush and back away. "Um, w-we j-just wanted to introduce ourselves. M-my name's Sakura and this is my best friend Asami," she said, fidgeting slightly. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Okay," he said and walked past them. He could hear Asami say something about him 'playing hard to get' to her friend. Ichigo shook his head and took out his schedule papers again. _"What the fuck is Kido Theory?" _He wondered angrily. At least in his experience Kido was learned by simply combining one's willpower and reiatsu. He had never needed to listen his father give him some lectures about the spells. Now he would have to suffer through another two hours of useless babbling. _"I'm probably gonna kill myself." _

Ichigo followed the mass of people towards the next classroom. He stepped inside, exhaling loudly. The Kido-instructor was named Kimiko Shimura. She was a young-looking woman, with a short brown hair. _"Well, maybe this won't be as boring as listening to that old wheezer was," _Ichigo thought and sat down on the first empty seat he found. _"Although if this woman doesn't happen to know how a spell to remove a certain tattoo-seal, this will be useless for me."_

After few minutes of listening, Ichigo had fallen into boredom once again. This was almost as bad as the history-class, considering that Ichigo already knew how to perform every single spell she was talking about. She was explaining about high-level barriers and bindings. Ichigo was pretty sure that no one in this class could use any of them in a real battle. He remembered Toshiro Hitsugaya impressing him with his fast and surprisingly sturdy Rikujokoro few days ago. Consider that the kid had never been trained by ancient genius like his father, Aizen, it was quite a feat. He was now probably being trained by Gin, meaning he would soon become a strong opponent.

Ichigo was brought back from his thoughts by the instructors stern voice: "Kurosaki, would you please try to pay attention!" This whole ordeal had started getting on his already wrecked nerves. Especially the constant 'Kurosaki' name calling.

"Why? This is just a waste of time. No one will learn a damn thing from theory," Ichigo said, getting confused and surprised looks from all around him. Kimiko smiled slightly.

"You think so, Kurosaki? A waste of time?" Ichigo replied by flash-stepping to the door, faster than anyone could react. The most nearby students startled at his fast movement.

"I know so, Miss Shimura," he scoffed and opened the door.

Before he could storm out, Kimiko added cheerfully: "In that case, I'm sure you'll do great at the Kido-practice after lunch."

Ichigo turned slowly and smirked at her. "Sure, just stay out my line of fire." He then exited the room, leaving Kimiko looking after him slightly offended.

* * *

"That sounded like a death threat to me," Renji whispered to his friends. Rukia looked back at him alarmed.

"N-no. He wouldn't."

"Don't forget who he is, Rukia. But I agree. I don't think he would risk it just to show off," Izuru said wisely and Rukia sincerely hoped he was right.

* * *

After the hour-long lunch break, they were all at the Kido-training field. Ichigo was glaring at the small circular targets, that were currently used by the students to rehearse some old spells, without incantations. He watched them shoot Shakkaho-spells at them, usually hitting the mark. However Ichigo could see that the spells were quite weak. He could probably take one head-on, feeling only a small mosquite bite at most. Other great flaw he noticed, was the use of the number and spell name before casting it. He felt that only by knowing how to use a spell wordlessly, could the caster have the best advantage against the opponent. Guess the Academy didn't teach them that or they just simply couldn't perform the spells silently. _"This is advanced, huh? More like pathetic," _He thought, before Kimiko called him to the stand.

"Well, Kurosaki. You know the drill," Kimiko said happily, getting a quick glare from Ichigo. He then focused on the fifteen tiny targets in front of him. Ichigo stretched out his arm and conjured a small red sphere on his palm, without uttering a single word. He didn't have to look at Kimiko to know that she was impressed at this. Ichigo then smirked widely and the Shakkaho grew three times larger in less than a second. He heard some gasps from the audience. Ichigo launched the spell and midway in the air it split into fifteen smaller spheres, that all hit the targets. _"There, woman. Try to best that."_

Ichigo ventured back to his original spot, ignoring all the awed looks he was getting. "I admit, that was interesting, Kurosaki. Wordless Hado alone is an achievement and to modify it like that...you have some willpower," Kimiko admitted. "But by doing that, you did cut off the Shakkaho's full power slightly." Ichigo snorted, not bothering to remind the woman that he couldn't use most of his reaitsu.

Ichigo payed no more mind to the instructor, who had called Izuru's name next. Ichigo sensed Rukia approach him and closed his eyes. "How did you use the spell like that? I-if I may ask?" She asked hesitantly. Ichigo gave her a tiny smile.

"I was trained by the best of the best after all," he replied and saw her flinch almost unnoticeably. Of course she understood that he was referring to Aizen. Ichigo looked away and noticed the pineapplehead-Renji glaring at them murderously. Ichigo smirked at him and turned back to Rukia.

"You should get going, Kuchiki. Your boyfriend seems quite pissed."

"He's not my boyfriend," Rukia replied very quickly and flustered. Ichigo just shrugged and walked away from her, before she could say anything else. He passed her another friend, Izuru, who glanced at him briefly. During this quick exchange of looks, the blonde's reiatsu spiked up with hatred, making Ichigo smirk to himself.

"Alright then, class," Kimiko started after everyone had demonstrated their Hado-spells. "We'll now try out some of the semi-high Bakudo, that you should all be familiar with. Starting with Rikujokoro." Ichigo huffed in irritation, while thinking about the named spell, which he had learned at the age of nine. Nowadays he was able to create strong enough bindings to hold down even an Adjuchas for a considerable amount of time.

They started using the Bakudo at a human sized target dummy. Ichigo watched as the blonde girl, that had tried to flirt with him earlier, stepped up. Ichigo was surprised that she was even able to bring out all six rods, but then again they seemed pretty weak to him. Everyone seemed to have the same issues with Bakudo than with Hado. Next it was Rukia, who was chanting the long incantation. _"Come on, people. You really think an enemy would let you finish that novel before attacking you." _

Rukia launched the spell and Ichigo raised his eyebrows, feeling slightly impressed at her feat. The bindings looked quite powerful, making Ichigo think that the petite girl might be good at something after all. "Kurosaki, your turn," Kimiko announced. Ichigo slowly got up and walked towards the instructor. "You impressed everyone with your Hado skills earlier. Let's see how your do with Bakudo."

Ichigo gave a derisive laugh. "How's this?" He asked and flicked his index finger. The dummy was immediately captured by six strong light beams. To his great pleasure, he noticed the instructor woman cringe from the corner of his eye. When Ichigo turned smugly to look at her, she quickly changed her expression to an impassive one. She then motioned Ichigo to return back to his place.

"I repeat what I said earlier. This is just a waste of time," Ichigo glanced at Kimiko over his shoulder, while walking away from her. He saw the woman turn a little red.

"You know, I'm really starting to get sick of your attitude, Kurosaki." Ichigo smirked mockingly at her, knowing it would increase her anger.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Ichigo asked tauntingly, his self-conscious smirk widening. Kimiko looked like she wanted to retort angrily, but she instead just sighed deeply.

"There's not much I can do, since you don't seem to care about anything I'm trying to do here, Kurosaki," she answered slowly. Ichigo noticed, that everyone had stopped their conversing and were now just monitoring the argument of the two.

"You obviously want to see how good I really am," Ichigo said, but the instructor shook her head.

"No, I only want you to do the very things, that I require from everyone else here," she was still talking calmly, but her eyes were still sparking with repressed anger. "Although, if you really want to show off, I'm sure we can come up with something more interesting."

Ichigo looked at her questionably, feeling a small hint of excitement. "Like what?"

"Well, how about you'll try your best to bind me with your Kido. If you're able to do so, I can give you a break," she explained, still talking in a calm manner. "No, better yet. If you can do it, I won't urge you to attend these practices anymore, since it's such a waste of your time."

Ichigo heard many surprised voices from the audience. This suggestion was obviously something new. Ichigo smirked again. "Well, that works for me."

Kimiko nodded. "I'll give you a permission to use any Bakudo you can think of. You may use Hado too if you so see fit, but no physical fighting. These same rules apply to myself as well. If I am able to render you unable to move first, you'll keep your opinions to yourself and do as your told from now on, understood?" Kimiko finished sternly.

"Whatever. So, when do we start?" Ichigo asked and saw her left arm move a little.

"Right now!" Kimiko shouted and Ichigo flash-stepped in to the air, avoiding the Rikujokoro she had cast wordlessly. He watched Kimiko follow him up there and launch another wordless spell. Ichigo recognized the orange rope as Horin. The spell surrounded him, but before it could bind him, he caught it with his left hand. He felt a slight electric shock, but quickly dominated the spell and sent it back towards the surprised instructor, who was able to dodge it.

"So you're skilled enough to suppress your opponent's spells and even take control of them. You never seem to stop surprising me, Kurosaki," she said while preparing for her next attempt. Ichigo decided not to give her change and launched his own Rikujokoro at her, but she was quick enough to flash-step away. Ichigo sensed her appear on his right flank. He took a note at the swift movement of her arms and was anticipating a series of Horin-spells. Instead he was surprised to see a threefold Sajo Sabaku leave her palms. He quickly dodged them by ascending higher in the air.

_"Guess she's not that bad after all. She was actually able to confuse me with her skills," _Ichigo thought, while charging his favorite spell, Byakurai to his index finger. He aimed it at the instructor, who stopped it with a low-level shield. Ichigo didn't stop there, but instead launched a more powerful beam right away, this time breaking through the shield. Kimiko however was able to dodge the Byakurai mostly, only getting a small cut on her shoulder.

"Try this one!" She yelled and launched a large Raikoho, that she had apparently been charging for a while with her other arm. Ichigo stretched his arm forward, attempting to block the powerful spell with his bare palm. At the moment of contact, Ichigo felt that it's power was too much for him at his current state, so he had to flash-step away from it, before it exploded in the air.

_"I can't stand my reiatsu being this weak," _He thought dismally, when landing back on the ground-level. He ignored the awed bystanders again and stared angrily at the smiling Kimiko, who had appeared few steps away from him.

"What's wrong now, Kurosaki. You're losing your touch," she said cheerfully. Ichigo smirked back at her, even though his insides were boiling with anger.

"Tell that to your shoulder, woman," he retorted, while eyeing her closely, trying to determine her next move. She smiled and then send another Sajo Sabaku at him.

_"Now I'll show you what I can really do." _Ichigo cast his own Sajo Sabaku, and the spells passed each other in air. Neither of them dodged, both of them getting binded by the yellow wires. Ichigo rised up his reiatsu immediately and the ropes loosened a bit, so he could slip out of them. "This is isn't over if you can break free, right."

"Indeed," Kimiko replied and prepared to break out as well, but Ichigo wasn't gonna let her do that.

"Bakudo 79: Kuyo Shibari!" Even Ichigo couldn't use this powerful Bakudo-spell wordlessly yet. He saw the surprise take over Kimiko's features again, when the black spheres surrounded her and immobilized her in place. Ichigo had started to breathe slightly heavier after this Bakudo, but he knew it would be over now. Kimiko struggled against the spell, but gave up soon.

"Alright then. You got me. I wasn't expecting you to know that one," she said and after sighing deeply, she added: "Congratulations, Kurosaki." Ichigo looked at her blankly, not releasing her from the spells. Suddenly he raised his arm, pointing it straight at her.

"Hado 90," he began chanting and watched how Kimiko's eyes widened in horror. Everyone else gasped around them and Ichigo smirked insanely. "Kurohits-," he was interrupted by a sudden searing pain in his chest. He screamed in unbearable agony and dropped painfully on his knees. He felt like something fiery and sharp was being pushed through his heart over and over again. His heart, that was beating so fast, that he thought it would bust out of his chest. The pain was intense enough blind him from anything happening around him, hence he didn't notice how almost everyone had gathered around him, including just released Kimiko. His ears were buzzing, but he caught some sentences from around him:

"Kurosaki, what happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Oh my god! What's going on?"

"Ichigo!"

"Man, what's this? I really wanted to see that spell."

"Idiot. Hado over 80 is considered forbidden. He was just bluffing. There's no way he could use such a spell for real."

Ichigo could't have cared less about their exclamations, because he was in a lot of pain, although it had decreased enough for him to think clearly again. He had just realized what had happened to him. _"That fucking seal! I'm gonna kill Urahara for this!" _He remembered, how the scientist had warned him not to use too powerful Kido or the seal would hurt him. But he had never expected this much agony. The pain kept decreasing in a faster rate now and he was finally able to start breathing almost normally.

* * *

Rukia was gazing worriedly at Ichigo, who was still on his knees, gripping his chest and panting. Whatever was going on, it was really causing the boy a great deal pain. She would've never believed, that this strong and smug young man could let out such bloodcurdling screams. Her friends however didn't seem to be at all sorry for his suffering.

"Finally that kidnapping bastard got what was coming for him," Renji said mercilessly, causing Rukia and Izuru both hush at him.

"Be quiet, moron. No one can know anything about him," Izuru whispered even though he clearly agreed with Renji. The redhead just snorted and Rukia felt a sudden urge to punch him really hard in the nose.

While they were walking away from the others, she asked: "What do you think happened? Did Miss Shimura do something to him?"

"No way. She was just as shocked as everyone else," Izuru replied thoughtfully and after a while his eyes brightened in realization. "Wait, I think I understand. Remember that seal, that weird captain mentioned yesterday. He said that it only lets him use enough power to make it through the Academy. Maybe there's a safety of some kind, that prevents him for using too powerful spells and stuff."

"A safety? That's horrible! Did you see how much he was hurting because of that? He looked like he was about to die," Rukia replied, flustered.

"Why do you care so much? I think it's good that he got hurt. Or do you think it would have been better if Miss Shimura had been hit by 90-level Hado?" Renji asked incrediously and Rukia glared at him.

"Of course not, you dunce, but...I just think it's wrong to place something like that on him. Something that causes him such pain," Rukia replied uneasily causing Renji to chortle loudly. Rukia's extremely violent nature was starting to creep towards the surface.

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Izuru suddenly started with a tone, that alarmed the other two. "He was really going to kill her."

"You're right, Izuru. That guy shouldn't even be here. He's way too dangerous to be walking around freely," Renji agreed and glared hatefully at Ichigo, who was now finally back on his feet, surrounded by concerned girls.

"Come on guys, you don't really think that he would do something like that? Ichigo knows that he would be imprisoned in some horrible underground pit forever if he k-killed someone here," Rukia said hesitantly. Izuru glanced at her darkly, while Renji just huffed in irritation.

"You're just defending him, because you have lame teenage crush on him," Renji replied disapprovingly, making Rukia's face turn bright red. Renji began to snicker at her reaction.

"She and every other girl," Izuru stated blankly as he looked at the girls sending adoring looks at Ichigo, who couldn't care less.

"I don't have a crush on him! You two are way off!" Rukia snapped unconvincingly. She then stopped Renji's laughing by kicking him in the shin.

"Oh shit that hurts! Stop assaulting me, you midget!" Renji yelled angrily, earning another kick that made him fall over.

"Don't call me with that name, you stupid pineapple-head! Or do you want me to kick you one more time, maybe somewhere where you'll really remember it!" Rukia yelled back. Renji gulped loudly and backed away from the angry girl. Izuru just sighed and watched how Ichigo busted through the wall of girls.

"Get out of my way!" He hissed loudly at them, which only made them look at him with even more admiration. Still bickering Rukia and Renji froze involuntarily, when he walked past them, out of the training grounds. Izuru glared at his back, wondering how long he would last before really killing someone.

"He looked absolutely furious," Izuru added vainly.

Renji nodded in agreement. "I probably would too if dozens of girls were drooling over me."

"Sure you would," Rukia added sarcastically, getting an angry glare in response.

Izuru looked deep in his thoughts again. "I didn't think he would simply settle in here, but...it's strange. For some reason he seems to really hate this place and everything in here. I wonder what Aizen has done to him to make him this way."

Izuru's statement made Rukia shudder at the thought of horrors Aizen might have made Ichigo go through. Renji then broke the silence, as usual: "Well, whatever. The day is finally over. Let's go drinking." He grabbed Rukia's arm and started to drag her out of the field.

"Already. It's not even dinner time."

"Who gives a shit? It's been a rough day. With that jerk in our class and so on."

"W-wait. Maybe I should ask...um." her blush gave away her thoughts.

"NO!" Both men blurted in unison, guessing what craziness she was about to suggest. Izuru suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing the two to look at him confused.

"You know, I don't feel like drinking. I can't enjoy myself at all, thinking what Momo and Toshiro could be going through right now," he confessed sadly.

"But that is exactly why you gotta come with. You need to get your overthinking mind off of it. There is nothing we can do for them now," Renji replied reluctantly.

"Yeah but...it's just," he started mumbling, getting a stern gaze from Renji. "Okay, okay fine. But, just one beer, nothing else," he said, even though they all knew it wouldn't stop there.

* * *

Ichigo was still boiling with hate because of the outcome of his battle with the Kido-instructor. He had wanted to show the annoying woman his real powers, but instead he had been painfully and humiliatingly brought on his knees by Urahara's stupid seal. This entire day had been a disaster and the grim ending had really struck his nerves. Now he truly felt like killing the next person, that would approach him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said a male voice from behind him. This was definitely the last straw. _"IM NOT A FUCKING KUROSAKI!"_ Ichigo turned towards the voice enraged and was about to thrust his fist through the speakers chest. For his surprise, his punch was stopped by the man's palm, like nothing. Ichigo looked incrediously at the man. He had a shoulder-length, raven hair and an impassive expression on his face. Only a slight raise of an eyebrow showed, that he had even noticed Ichigo's assault. Ichigo's eyes then left his face and spotted the white captain's haori on his shoulders. His rage didn't decrease at all, but common sense took over. In his current state he wouldn't stand a chance against someone like him. Ichigo took a calming breath and glared the man straight in the eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked. He still couldn't see any emotions on the captain's face at all. Something in the strict way he acted and stood, made Ichigo think that he was possibly a nobleman. His suspicions were confirmed as the man finally responded to him calmly:

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, the current head of the Kuchiki Clan. I am also the captain of the sixth division," he said and Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I was actually hoping to meet with you sooner than now, but I was unfortunately occupied. The reason I am here now, is to thank you for saving my sister's life." He paused and waited if Ichigo wanted to say something. Ichigo chose to stay silent, feeling annoyed at being constantly reminded about that incident.

Byakuya then continued: "I do not know why you did it, nor do I want to know why. What matters is that you did and thus I was required to thank you for it. Now that this is out of the way, I am able return to my other duties. Have a good day, Kurosaki," he finished blankly and flash-stepped away. Ichigo shook his head and was about to leave, when he sensed two familiar reiatsus advancing. He turned around and saw his sisters running excitedly towards gim. Apparently their schoolday had just ended as well.

"Hey, bro!" Karin yelled and stopped in front of him, Yuzu not far behind. "So, how was your first day?"

Ichigo fought really hard to not yell at them furiously. The girls must have noticed, that he was on edge, since their smiles suddenly disappeared and they both took a step back. Ichigo took a deep breath again, trying to calm down. He knew that the girls were just curious and that their question had really nothing to do with his anger.

"Ichigo," Yuzu started slowly. "A-are you okay? Did something happen to you?" She asked sounding really concerned.

"No, nothing happened. I'm fine," Ichigo replied with great difficulty and turned away. He knew, that they hadn't believed him, but he was also sure that they wouldn't dare to push him for more information. He soon sensed both of them slowly start to follow him. After a while Karin ran to his side, looking more confident again.

"You know, Yuzu and myself will receive our zanpakutos in a few weeks or so," she started trying to break the tension. Ichigo shrugged without responding and felt the other sister catch up with them. "Then we'll start our Jinzen-lessons. Is it hard to speak with your zanpakuto's spirit?"Karin asked curiously. Ichigo gritted his teeth at this. He didn't really feel like talking about zanpakuto's, considering that he couldn't even contact his own.

He however sighed deeply and said: "It wasn't for me at least. I could hear Zangetsu's voice only three days after acquiring him."

"Wow, I've heard it could take even years," Yuzu stated impressed at his brother. Ichigo nodded slightly and they kept walking in silence. Ichigo was sure that the twins wanted to know more about his zanpakuto, but they knew he couldn't use it at the moment so they stayed quiet, which Ichigo was really thankful for.

After a while Yuzu asked: "Wait a minute. Where are you going, brother?" They had both been blindly following Ichigo, not really thinking about their route. Now she noticed, that they were heading in a completely other direction from their home.

"To that bar on 37th. I've never felt more like drinking than I am today," Ichigo replied as he turned to walk towards the district. He didn't know any other taverns than Asyake's, so that would have to do for now.

"It's kinda early for that isn't it?" Karin asked carefully causing Ichigo to stop.

"I don't care," he replied angrily, but the girl didn't even flinch. She was just looking at him closely. After a while Ichigo turned away from her and started walking again.

"Would you like some company then?"

Ichigo was surprised at the request, but he shook his head quickly. "No, I wanna be alone."

Both of the girls sighed at this. "Are you still coming to dinner?" Yuzu asked slowly. Ichigo thought about it for a moment. He was hungry as hell, but after today's events he couldn't probably even face Isshin without attacking him.

"No, I'm not. See you later," Ichigo then flash-stepped, not wanting to continue this any longer. The twins looked at the spot he had disappeared from worriedly, but they turned to walk away, honoring their brother's decision.

* * *

"We should come here this early every day," Renji stated happily, when he placed the platter of beers on the table. "Barely had to wait at all for drinks."

"No argument there, but still, I don't think we should do this again," Izuru replied and glared around the tavern. There were maximum of twenty customers. At nighttime it was easily over ten times that. "This makes us look really, really sad."

"Well we are sad, right? Now we gotta lighten up. Wanna do some shots?" Renji asked cheerfully, causing both Izuru and Rukia to look at him in disbelief.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Renji? How can you act so casually after what we've been through?" Izuru asked angrily.

Renji sighed and took a big sip of his beer. "What else should I do, Izuru? Like I said, there's nothing we can do for Momo and Toshiro right now. Other than get stronger, so we can some day go back for them."

Izuru opened his mouth, but closed it, when he spotted Ichigo walking in. He narrowed his eyes, which caused his friends to look at him confusedly. Izuru nodded at Ichigo's direction and both of them turned around.

"Goddamnit. Can I not even drink anymore without seeing that bastard's smug face? What the hell is he doing here, anyway?" Renji growled. If Ichigo had noticed the trio, he did a very good job at ignoring them. He walked to the counter and said something to the bartender. Rukia looked at him sadly.

"He looks to be really down," she said silently.

"So fucking what, Rukia? You gotta get over this ridiculous infatuation towards him. Nothing's ever gonna happen between you two. The boy is nothing but a monster and you know it!" Renji retorted. Rukia slapped his cheek firmly, causing the beer he was currently drinking to splutter out of his mouth. "Rukia!"

"Don't say that! He's not a monster. He's just been mislead his whole life," Rukia was flustered and glanced at Ichigo again, who still hadn't acknowledged them in any way, even though he must have heard them yelling.

"Rukia, no matter what Aizen has done to Ichigo, in the end it's was still his choice to do all the things he's done. You really should just forget about him," Izuru said and Rukia knew, that he was probably right, but that didn't change her feelings. She turned around again and saw Ichigo walk away from the counter with an entire bottle of sake. Rukia then got up, alarming the two boys.

"Rukia, please tell me you're going to the bathroom?" Renji asked hopefully.

"I just wanna talk to him," Rukia replied.

"Come on. He's not worth it, Rukia," Izuru tried, but Rukia had already made up her mind. She walked towards the orange haired man and with every step she felt more and more afraid. But she knew that she wanted to get to know the man, who had saved his life. She froze, when he raised his gaze at her. Rukia bit her lip hard, thinking about what she should say.

"I...how are you feeling?" She started embarrassingly and saw his eyes harden immediately. Because of this, Rukia suddenly felt an urge to run away, but she was able to smother it. She slowly took few more steps forward and sat across him carefully. Ichigo just took a sip of from his bottle and ignored her. "Y-you were really great today. Beating Miss Shimura in her own field of expertise." She wasn't sure if Ichigo would take that as a compliment, considering how the match had ended.

"What is it that you want, Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked and leaned forward, closing most of the distance between them. Rukia found herself momentarily lost in his stunning amber eyes again. She felt her face start to heat up and quickly turned to look away. Ichigo gave a small snicker and returned to his drink. Rukia started to feel that he simply enjoyed making her uncomfortable, like before with the shirt-incident.

"I just...I thought you might like to talk to somebody. You know, about what happened," she muttered after she found her voice again. Ichigo took another long sip and then got up.

"You thought wrong," he said and paced towards the door. Rukia didn't know what got into her, but she grabbed his arm stopping him. She saw the murderous flash in his eyes and quickly let go of him, but didn't stop staring at him. She couldn't help, but feel angry at his behavior.

"Why are you acting like this?" She had to ask. "After all you've been through, you're finally back home. Why are you being so hostile towards everyone."

Ichigo's entire figure stoned at her words and Rukia regretted saying anything. She saw Renji and Izuru rushing towards her and hoped that they wouldn't do anything to make the situtation more complicated.

"Why am I acting like this?" Ichigo started venomously making Rukia tremble. "Maybe it's because I was violently dragged away from my real family and brought to a place, that is nothing but a damn lie. Maybe I'm acting this way, because some crazy-ass scientist placed a fucking seal on my body, that makes me miserable, no matter what I try to do! Or maybe it's just simply because everyone here keeps telling me that this goddamn wicked place is my home!" Ichigo was yelling loudly in the end, getting some glares from other customers in the bar. Right now he didn't even care if they had heard him. Rukia had turned pale in the end of his clearance.

"B-but this is your home, Ichigo. You've just let that bastard Aizen brainwash you. He's-," she immediately shut her big mouth, when Ichigo's hand flew to his zanpakuto. She took two steps back, while Izuru and Renji took their places on her both sides fully alarmed.

"Just because I once saved your pitiful life, doesn't mean you know anything about me. So let me say just one thing. If you ever insult my father again in front of me, I will cut you and everyone you care about into little bloody pieces" Ichigo snarled and slowly retracted his hand from the sword's hilt. Ichigo then turned away from the terrified Rukia and her repulsed, protective friends. He then turned around to look at them again. "You know what? I'm sorry."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and she felt her hopes rise. "W-what do you mean? Sorry for what?"

"For not letting those hollows eat you that day," Ichigo ended callously, causing Rukia to fall back on the chair, stunned. Ichigo walked promptly out of the door and Renji looked after him absolutely furious.

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!" Renji was about to run after him, but Izuru blocked him.

"Are you insane? Even without his full powers he would destroy you," Izuru stated, gaining a murderous glare from his friend.

"Do you think I'm gonna let him get away with those things he just said to Rukia?" Renji yelled at him furiously.

"And do you think I'm gonna let you go kill yourself because of those things?" Izuru yelled back. "No more of my friends will get hurt because of him."

Rukia wasn't paying attention to their heated argument. She was just thinking about all the things Ichigo had just said to her. It wasn't that he was confused or drunk. No, he really meant eveything he had said. Somewhere deep in her mind, she had always known, that she would have no chance with the boy. She had let her feelings get out of control and she had fallen in love with a man, who she could never really have. And now, after hearing his words it was clear, that it wasn't just her who couldn't reach Ichigo. He was far out of everyone's reach. Whatever had happened to him after his kidnapping, had for some reason made him undyingly loyal to Aizen and hateful towards the shinigami. He had said that very thing, after defeating Toshiro, but Rukia hadn't believed him then. But she believed him now and that realization hurt her so much.

She took a glance at her arguing friends. Renji still looked like he wanted to pursue Ichigo, so Izuru continued with a softer voice: "Look, I would like nothing more than see him dead, but we have no chance. I don't like it , but it's the unfortunate truth. You saw him at that Kido-class."

Renji finally admitted defeat, but still glared at the door Ichigo had rushed out of. Izuru then sat next to the silent Rukia. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, observing her expression closely.

Rukia put on her best Kuchiki mask and nodded bravely. "I'm fine. Let's just go back to our table," she got up and hurried back to her drink, while her friends looked after her concerned. She wiped away the single tear that had escaped from her eye, before the guys joined her.

* * *

The bottle was thrown on the ground and shattered, causing all the expensive liquid stream down the streets. Ichigo paid no mind and instead punched angrily at the nearby wall, resulting in a noticeable crack. "Fuck!" He yelled and sensed some nearby shinigami glance at him worriedly. But he didn't care about them or about anything else right now. Talking to the three annoying weaklings in the bar, had brought his immense hatred to the surface again. He had been able to drive it away momentarily with the assistance of the alcohol. But now the feeling was back and it was eating him alive. He was in a prison, with absolutely no means of escape and he had no one trustworthy to talk about it. Not even Zangetsu, whom he had expected to always be with him, no matter where he was.

Ichigo kept walking forward, not knowing or caring where he was heading. He just knew that he didn't want to go back to the Kurosaki house. He turned to a smaller street and kept walking towards, what he assumed were the inner districts. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and sensed a familiar reiatsu. He turned around and saw someone he had somehow completely forgotten about in his despair. He wasn't alone after all.

"Kaname?" He coughed incrediously and the dark skinned shinigami gave him an unusual smile.

"Good to see you again, Ichigo. I have a message for you from your father."

* * *

**A/N: Now that was a long chapter. Actually the longest one I've written so far. The focus of the chapter was almost completely on Ichigo this time. You can see that his head is really screwed up right now, because of everything.**

**I got this edited a lot faster than I expected, so I just went and posted it now. Hope you'll like it.  
**

**Please, review! I'd like to know if I've improved with my descriptions.**


	9. The Message

**The Message**

"A message?" Ichigo started, feeling very hopeful. "Has my father figured out how to get me out of this hellhole?"

Kaname shook his head slowly and Ichigo sighed. "Lord Aizen asked me to tell you to be patient."

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "And what exactly does he mean by that?"

"Right now Lord Aizen and Gin Ichimaru are dealing with Hitsugaya's turning," Kaname started slowly and Ichigo's expression darkened. "After that, he will most likely make his plans considering your situation."

For the first time ever, Ichigo felt disappointed towards his father. "Is that Toshiro-brat more important to him than me?" He shouted, causing Kaname to nervously glance around the street if anyone was listening.

"Of course he is not and you know that," Kaname replied quietly. "Ichigo, truth is that Lord Aizen's hands are currently tied. Because of Urahara's seal, he must carefully plan everything in order to get you back. And that will take some time."

Ichigo swallowed and cursed Urahara in his mind again. But Kaname's rational words had calmed most of his anger down. His father wouldn't rest until he'd found a way to help him. Ichigo turned back to Kaname, sighing deeply.

"Is there anything else?" He asked from the spy.

"Actually there is. Lord Aizen would like you to do your best to adapt into Seireitei. Maybe try to even make some friends if you are able," Kaname replied casually.

Ichigo was sure he hadn't drank that much of the sake. Or had he? Because what Kaname had just said, made no sense to him. "W-why the hell would I wanna adapt to Seireitei. We are gonna destroy it, right? And why should I try to befriend the very people I hate." He stuttered.

Kaname was silent for a good while, pondering how to respond. He then started with a serious voice: "I wasn't given any details yet, but it appears that there is something important here in Seireitei, that Lord Aizen needs." He paused, when Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "Hence he wants you to gain trust of the other shinigami, in order to eventually make an unexpected move."

"My father wants something from Seireitei? Even so, I can't just...," Ichigo stopped talking, not sure what he should say.

Kaname nodded slowly, understanding how hard the request could be to him. "I will be relaying more intel from Lord Aizen to you from now on." Ichigo smiled slightly. If nothing else, at least he now had someone he could trust here in Soul Society.

Kaname's impassive look then suddenly changed into a strict one. "One more thing, Ichigo. I was observing your Kido-lesson from a distance earlier." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man's tone, but Kaname ignored it "From now on you will not pull another stunt like that. I know this probably sounds rough to you, but I'm actually glad that the seal stopped you. If you had been able to finish that spell, the instructor would almost certainly be dead and you'd be sealed away forever. And I do not want to have to tell Lord Aizen something like that."

For a moment, Ichigo wanted to retort angrily, but he knew that the man was right. And then again the horrible pain that the seal had caused him, was alone enough to convince him to not fool around again. "I'll try to control myself better from now on," Ichigo promised and Kaname nodded approvingly at him.

Kaname then turned away to leave, but Ichigo stopped him by saying: "Wait. Could you tell my father that I...I'll do everything I can for him in here and that...I love him."

Kaname looked at him for a while, before nodding. "Of course, Ichigo. Until next time," he said and flash-stepped out of sight. Ichigo then thought about his next move. He still didn't feel like going back to Kurosaki's house, but then again there weren't really any other choices.

* * *

The family had just finished dinner and Isshin had sat down on his favorite chair. The twins were sitting on the dinner table, rehearsing for their upcoming theory exams. Isshin was deep in his thoughts. He had spent most of the day with Kisuke, discussing about Ichigo's future. In the end they had both been convinced that the best way to get through to Ichigo, was by giving him time.

During the dinner Karin had told him, that Ichigo had seemed very troubled earlier. However, Isshin hadn't expected anything else from him. But after she said that Ichigo had skipped breakfast as well and had gone to a bar right after his studies, Isshin had become worried.

To his relief he soon picked up Ichigo's reiatsu appearing nearby. He turned his gaze to the opening front door and the boy stepped inside looking deadpan. He didn't even glance at the direction of his family members, which made Isshin slightly annoyed. He got up and walked after his son.

"Hey, wait up, Ichigo! How'd your first day go?" He asked, causing Ichigo to freeze in his tracks. Isshin suddenly felt a dark reiatsu rise up and heard the twins gasp behind his back. Ichigo then turned to him with intense rage in his eyes and grabbed his collar, pushing him against the wall. "W-what happened?" Isshin asked, truly frightened at his violent reaction.

"Did you have a good time with the mad scientist today, Kurosaki?" Ichigo asked spitefully, making Isshin feel chills.

"Ichigo, w-what's wrong?"

"You really wanna know?" Ichigo asked with the same tone and Isshin nodded. "That little tattoo your best friend placed on me worked like a charm."

Isshin had a feeling, that he knew where Ichigo was going with this and started to feel dread inside. "Did the seal...act on you?" Ichigo rolled his eyes at this. "It shouldn't do that unless..." Isshin stopped and his eyes widened slightly.

"Ichigo, did you try to use forbidden Kido?" Isshin asked with anger, but regretted it almost right away. Ichigo's state of mind wasn't at all good and he would have to be dealt with delicately. Isshin could almost feel how the boy's deadly gaze burned through him.

"What I do is my business, Kurosaki" Ichigo said quietly. "And just so you know, that seal is nothing. I can endure any pain you bring at me!"

"Look, Ichigo, I...I didn't even want that seal on you in the first place. But it was the only way, that the general would let you stay in public." Isshin replied uneasily, but his son's hateful glare didn't falter. Isshin was sure that the twins were horrified at their exchange. "I hate the fact that you have to suffer because of the seal. Nothing brings me more discomfort than seeing you like this."

Isshin's eyes widened, when Ichigo raised his left arm slightly, like he was going to strike him. But then he dropped it to the side and turned towards his room. "Whatever, Kurosaki." After he was gone, troubled Isshin turned to this shocked daughters.

"He will come around in time," Isshin said, mainly trying to convince himself. "He will."

Karin then stepped up, looking worried too. "I'll go talk to him for a bit."

"S-sis, I don't think this is a very g-good time," Yuzu muttered, visibly afraid. She had always been the more delicate one of the two. Isshin shared her concern about Ichigo's current mood, but he never believed in a million years, that the boy would hurt either of them. He then nodded slowly to the dark haired girl, who went after Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo had been very close to attacking Isshin Kurosaki, again. He had claimed to the man, that he could handle the pain, but in reality he was still shaken up by the seal-incident. He fell onto his bed and shut his eyes trying to calm down. After all, he had just promised Kaname to try to control himself. His father needed him to control himself.

Ichigo opened his eyes, when he heard a low knock on the door. Quick reiatsu-scan told him that it was Karin. He didn't respond to the knocking in any way, hoping that the girl would go away, but instead she walked in. Ichigo didn't even turn to look at her, when she sat down to the foot of his bed.

"You really hate being here, don't you?" She asked after a while, surprising Ichigo enough for him to turn his gaze at her. "I guess it's no wonder, really. You've lived your entire life with someone else and now we are all just strangers to you."

Ichigo didn't bother responding to that. The girl was speaking the truth for the most part. He didn't know the shinigami as individuals, but he had spent a lot of time learning about them during his childhood, in order to one day start killing them. He had never expected, that he would have to live along with them.

"That seal-thing sounds really horrible. I never thought, that uncle Urahara could put something like that inside you," she continued, changing the subject. Ichigo sensed that she really meant her words and was actually disgusted by the seal. For some reason, Ichigo felt slightly better.

"Then you don't know anything about Urahara," Ichigo couldn't stop himself for saying that. Karin frowned at his statement.

"I guess Aizen knows him better?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. They were silent for a long time, until Ichigo finally had enough.

"Is there something else?" He asked irritated and Karin frowned again and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I do have something else! How about you stop acting like a complete jerk towards your family?" She replied, surprising Ichigo again. "I can understand, that you don't like dad right now, since he dragged you here against your will, but that doesn't mean you have to show everyone how much you want to kill them. Get a fucking grip, man!"

Ichigo was slightly dumbfounded at the angry girl, but couldn't help himself to start respecting her a bit more. He had heard slightly similar words from Rukia Kuchiki earlier, but back then he had been in total despair. If he had heard her sister say this without meeting up with Kaname first, he might've really shown her how much he wanted to kill everyone. However, now he only gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You, little girl. Acting all tough," Ichigo laughed. Karin scowled at his brother.

"I'm not a little girl. You're only two years older than me." Ichigo just snickered at this. "Fine, whatever. As long as you change your attitude. Otherwise I'll kick your ass!" Karin promised menacingly, making Ichigo laugh out loud.

"Sure thing. Now scram, I'm tired."

Karin glared at him for a few moments, before leaving the room. Ichigo shook his head, still snickering slightly. _"Maybe I can make some friends in here after all."_

* * *

"I ask for your forgiveness, general Yamamoto," Kimiko Shimura said, bowing her head. The general was buried in his thoughts, looking as stern as always. "I know it was highly unprofessional to get carried away like that and challenge him to that duel. However you feel like punishing me, I'll know it to be justified."

"You're dismissed, Miss Shimura. Unless you have anything else to say about the matter," Yamamoto rasped finally.

"Thank you, sir," the Kido-teacher sighed in relief and turned to leave. But she then remembered something and turned to Kisuke Urahara, who had been quietly observing their conversation in the corner of the hall. "I'd like to thank you, captain Urahara. Without your seal, I...I'd probably be dead. I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or if he really knew that level of spell. Anyway, thanks."

Kisuke looked at her grimly. Considering the fact that the seal had activated, meant that Ichigo was really able to use the spell. "You're welcome." It was all Kisuke felt like saying. In reality he was very angry at her for provoking Ichigo to use forbidden Kido, that then had activated his safety system. Only a few hours ago, he had been talking with Isshin about the seal and it's effects. He had convinced his friend, that Ichigo definitely wouldn't do anything, that would cause the seal to retalitate. He had been certain of it too, but apparently Ichigo was far deeper in the darkness than he had originally thought. The boy had actually attempted to kill an instructor in front of all the other students and had been forced to pay a painful price for that. _"I'll know have two angry Kurosakis after my blood," _he thought humourlessly, referring to both Ichigo and Isshin.

"At least we now know, that your seal is effective, captain Urahara" Yamamoto said to him, after Kimiko had exited the hall. Kisuke nodded slowly.

"Yes it is. But because of it, Ichigo will be even harder to convince about our good intentions."

"Well, he won't be going anywhere. You have time," Yamamoto grunted and Kisuke nodded again. "Now, let's get back to our original conversation, captain Urahara."

Before they had been interrupted by the Kido-instructor, Kimiko, they had been talking about possibly taking the fight to the hollows, who were still grouping up in Hueco Mundo. "What is your opinion on this matter?"

Kisuke sighed. "I believe, that we shouldn't leave Seireitei right now. Right now, Aizen doesn't have anything he can bribe the hollows with, so we shouldn't have to worry about fighting against both of them together. I think he wants us to go against the hollows. That way we would lose some of our fighting strength and he would have a better chance at invading us."

"And if you are wrong, Aizen might get some of the most powerful Vasto Lordes on his side and attack Seireitei with full force," Yamamoto said sternly.

"Yes. If I'm wrong, then that's what might happen," Kisuke admitted. "But Sosuke Aizen is still a shinigami in the core, no matter what he has done. And the hollows won't see him as anything else, unless he had something that they wanted. And like I said, he doesn't."

"And you are sure, that there's no way for him to get that Hogyoku of yours?" Kisuke hesitated for a moment and Yamamoto narrowed his eyes.

"When talking about Aizen, I can never be absolutely sure. But right now the Hogyoku is safe and ready to be destroyed."

"And how long will it take, that you are able to destroy it?" Kisuke sighed deeply.

"Give me six months and I'll be ready," Kisuke said with resolution. "Until then, I'll keep it safe."

* * *

"Don't pick it up," Gin warned Toshiro, who was on the floor and reaching for Hyorinmaru after losing it for the third time during their match. They had been sparring on the underground arena for four hours straight. During the battle, Gin had shattered his opponent's dragon over twenty times, causing the arena to be filled with dangerous patches of ice. The temperature in the room was easily below zero and that had almost unnoticeably started slowing down Gin's movement. He had also learned the consequences of the icy floor by slipping momentarily, earning a deep cut from Toshiro. Other than that, he was unharmed. Toshiro instead was on the verge of death after several brutal beatings. Gin hadn't been holding back.

Toshiro glared at Gin hatefully and gripped Hyorinmaru. He then proceeded to get up to fight again. Gin shook his head at him even though he was surprised at his endurance. "Don't get up, boy. You're done for today."

"S-shut the hell up...you bastard," Toshiro hissed between his heavy gasps, while supporting himself with his left arm. He then slowly got up, swaying dangerously. He roared and charged at Gin, who stood still.

"Idiot," he sighed quietly and parried his strike. He then started charging a Shakkaho with his other arm and pointed it at Toshiro's face. The kid's eyes widened and he aimed a kick at Gin's stomach. But Gin was quicker and gave Toshiro a kick of his own, forcing the boy on his knees. Toshiro gazed upwards at his opponent's glowing palm.

"You're too weak to even dodge one simple kick. Do you really think you can take this spell and live?" Gin asked the faint Toshiro, who didn't answer in any way. "Who knows, maybe you still got some power in reserve? Makes no difference though, you're still weak. Ichigo was able to give me more challenge when he was twelve." Toshiro's eyes flared in anger and Gin smirked slightly as he stopped the spell.

"I...might not be able to fight you now. But after I get my Bankai, I'll kill you. And I'll kill both of the Aizen's too." Gin smirked at his childish attitude.

"Now, there's a goal for you, boy," Gin scoffed and checked the wall clock. "Sheathe your zanpakuto now, boy. We're done with sparring for today. Meditate, sleep or do something else that is useful."

"Can I see Hinamori?" Toshiro asked immediately. Gin looked at him for a while.

"Well, you didn't completely bore me today. I'll give you few minutes. Make it count, boy."

After Toshiro had left to see his girl, Gin ventured towards Sosuke's room. After reaching it, he knocked on the door and stepped inside.

"How was the training?" Sosuke asked, not sounding too interested. He didn't even turn to look at Gin, because he was adjusting the Kido-cannon, as usual.

"He is motivated to get stronger, if nothing else," Gin admitted and Sosuke gave a soft laugh at that. "Although, he is not quite like Ichigo."

"Of course not, but he is gonna make a fearsome warrior after we're done with him," Sosuke replied and added something to the cannon. "That is why we recruited him after all."

"But he's not really ours, is he? His real loyalties still lie with Gotei 13 and the girl, right?"

"It is to be expected. I can't simply turn him in a few days," Sosuke responded absently. "That's why we're still keeping Hinamori alive. It's possible that Hitsugaya might never fully join us, but as long as we have her he will at least do as we say."

"I understand," Gin nodded and covered his eyes when the Kido-cannon caused a bright red flash.

"Well, that should do it," Sosuke stood up and looked at the weapon proudly.

"What? It's ready?" Gin asked with wide eyes. To his recollection, Sosuke had been working on that thing for over a year.

"Indeed it is. One hit from this and even Yamamoto won't be able to move for hours," Sosuke stated and finally turned to Gin.

"So it's still not enough to kill the old man?" Gin asked and Sosuke smiled sadly.

"I doubt there's anything or anyone in this universe that can singlehandedly slay that shinigami," he admitted grimly. "This is only to disable him, so we can take care of the small fries without him interfering." Gin nodded again.

"So what's next, Lord Aizen?"

"Well, now that I'm finally done with this long project, we can move along with my plans," Sosuke started thoughtfully. "I want you to focus on training Hitsugaya. Meanwhile I'll have somewhere to visit."

Gin didn't have to ask the man where that was. Instead there was something else bugging his mind. "What about Ichigo? When are we gonna do something about him?" He asked, not completely succeeding in hiding his longing for the young man.

Sosuke's expression darkened for a moment. "I have already explained to you that he's exactly where he should be right now. Also, there's nothing we can do to help him out yet."

Gin sighed deeply. "I understand, Lord Aizen. But are you absolutely sure, that he can survive in there for that long? With them around."

"Ichigo will survive, because I asked him to," Sosuke replied with confidence and turned away. "I will take my leave in an hour, Gin. You know that it might take for a long time, so you will be in charge about all the things here for the time I'm gone."

Gin nodded in understanding and Sosuke dismissed him. Gin stepped out of the room, deep in his thoughts. He couldn't believe how much he actually missed the annoying carrothead. He didn't want to admit it, but he had started to think of Ichigo like a brother during their years together. In Sosuke's estimation, Ichigo could be away for months and Gin knew he would find it hard to pass the time without him. _"Stop these stupid thoughts, idiot," _Gin shook his head in nuisance and turned to walk towards the holding rooms.

* * *

"A-are you really close to Bankai?" Momo asked in awe after Toshiro had explained some of his new achievements with Hyorinmaru. He shook his head slowly.

"No, not really. I haven't completed the materialization yet, which is usually the hardest part from what I've heard," Toshiro told her. "But I'm not too far from that either. After I do get Bankai, I will get you out of here, I promise."

Momo looked down sadly. "You shouldn't risk yourself for me."

Toshiro frowned angrily. "You're the only reason I'm training so hard. Let them think that I'm doing it for their benefit, but I'm not. I won't fight another member of Gotei 13 ever again."

Momo smiled slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Not even if they hurt me again?" She couldn't help but ask. She regretted it immediately as she fely Toshiro's figure tensing.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again," he said with a callous voice, causing Momo to shudder at the tone. "That bastard Ichigo Aizen will not get away with what he did to you. He will die first."

Momo started to feel afraid at Toshiro's vow, but it also brought a new question in her mind, that she asked to break the silence: "Where is he anyway? Ichigo? I haven't heard from him at all."

Toshiro frowned again. "Why do you care where he is?" He asked angrily.

"I-I don't care, I just wondered," Momo said quickly.

"Well I don't know either," Toshiro sighed. "Ichimaru just mentioned him a couple times during our training session. And only to compare my progress with his," He ended distastefully. They kept sitting next to each other, neither of them saying anything for a while. Suddenly the door creaked open and Ichimaru stepped in smirking as smugly as always

"I thought you said I could spend some time with Hinamori," Toshiro exclaimed crossly and Gin shrugged.

"I believe I said few minutes and recommended to make it count. You should've been able to do it at least once with this time," he said cheerfully causing Hinamori to turn red and Toshiro to jump up angrily. Toshiro gripped his zanpakuto and looked ready to pounce at the man. "Come on now, boy. You can barely stand straight."

"We'll see." Toshiro was about to unsheath his sword, but was struck to the wall by Gin's lightning-fast punch. Momo gasped as Toshiro fell onto the floor.

Gin shook his head, disappointed. "I told you. No more fighting today," he said seriously, while Toshiro painfully got up and let go of his zanpakuto. He was still glaring at Gin whose face changed back to his trademark grin. "You'll go back to your cell and heal yourself as good as you can. Tomorrow we can spar again, if you wish."

"Can I fight against Ichigo this time then?" He asked and Momo noticed that Gin's smile staggered. "I'd learn faster If I fought against someone whom I really want to suffer."

"Ichigo is occupied elsewhere so you'll have to deal with me," Gin said and smirked then. "Lord Aizen will leave soon as well, meaning that I will be the man of the house from then on. And in my eyes you're not a golden genius, boy. You're nothing but a punching bag to me and I won't be as forgiving to your hateful attitude as Lord Aizen is." He finished ominously.

Toshiro laughed out loud. "Whatever." Gin turned his gaze at Momo who backed away slightly.

"I'm sure you can convince him to behave better, beauty."

"Don't even think about it!" Toshiro yelled and ran in front of Momo. Gin smirked deeper.

"I wasn't gonna do anything, but good to know you'll understand. Now let's go, boy," Gin said and motioned towards the door. Toshiro glared at him and then turned to kiss Momo quickly. Before Momo could even respond, he broke the contact and walked out of the door.

"Don't wait up," Gin said and closed the door, leaving Momo alone in the dark.

* * *

Sosuke took a deep breath of cool desert air. It was refreshing to be back in Hueco Mundo. It was definitely his favorite one out of the three dimensions. He was gazing at the large cave in front of him. This was where he had tracked the reiatsu of his target to. _"For him to live in a place like this now must mean that he has gotten in bad graces with Baraggan." _Sosuke frowned and looked carefully at the two hulking Adjuchas-hollows patrolling around the place. _"They don't look like ones that can be __reasoned with." _

Sosuke raised his zanpakuto and pointed it at them. "Act, Kyoka Suigetsu. Gensou," He whispered and his zanpakuto created a quiet flowing sound. The two hollows ran after an illusion of a shinigami. Sosuke decided not to kill the two, considering that he would need their master's help. _"Good thing, they were stupid enough to fall into such a flimsy illusion."_

Sosuke stepped inside the pitch black cave and walked towards the strong reaitsu. Suddenly he felt it appear from behind him and he turned to parry the powerful strike with his own arm. He stared at the pair of surprised eyes and created a bright yellow light with Kido.

"Oh, it was you," the attacker said with a boring voice. Sosuke smiled and sent the Kido-light to the ceiling, so it was more effective.

"Nice to see you too, Starrk," Sosuke replied and raised his eyebrows. "What has happened to you during my absence? Why are you living in a cave now?"

The Vasto Lorde didn't respond to him right away. He sat on a nearby rock and looked away.

"What did you do to my subordinates outside?" Starrk asked sternly.

"They're chasing a ghost, so to speak. Where are all of your other followers? Those two are too simple-minded to help you."

"You know that King Baraggan is establishing an army, right?" Starrk asked and Sosuke nodded. "Well, I refused him, saying that I wouldn't fight for him and he banished me."

"Sounds like him," Sosuke said carelessly and Starrk frowned.

"Why are you here, Sosuke?"

"I came here to see the so-called king," Sosuke said and Starrk's eyes widened slightly. "But I need you to help me get an audience with him."

"You want to see King Baraggan?" Starrk asked incrediously and Sosuke nodded, while smiling. "So this has to be about the Hogyoku? Do you have it?" Starrk asked, his expression changing into a hopeful one.

"Not quite yet, my friend. But I will get it soon. And for that I need yours and Baraggan's help."

Starrk sighed deeply, but Sosuke saw that he had made his decision. "I'll help you. But this is the last time I'll do that, without getting anything in return but promises.

Sosuke walked to him and patted his shoulder. "Thank you, Starrk."

* * *

**Man, it's been a while. Almost a month. I'm sorry it took this long to update, but I realized couple of errors in my original storyline and I had to work through them. I'm also dealing with some very important stuff IRL, so that probably won't increase the pace, sorry.  
**

**This chapter continued right where the last one ended, but soon I'll be adding bigger timeskips, considering that this 'Seireitei Arc' is gonna be a long one timewise. About the ending, yeah, the story is going even more AU now.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it despite the long wait and I hope that posting the next one won't take so damn long.**


	10. An Appointment With The King

**An Appointment With The King**

They were silently walking towards the large white gates of Las Noches. The Adjuchas-guard eyed them carefully, but he didn't seem too eager to intercept them. Sosuke smiled slightly and thanked Starrk's presence in his mind. After all, he was one of the strongest hollows in the universe, hence there were very few here brave enough to confront him. Sosuke and Starrk then stopped in front of the nervous-looking hollow.

"We have some matters to discuss with the Great King," Starrk said formally and the uneasiness was visible on the guard.

"Starrk, you do know you're banished from Las Noches," the guard said slowly. "So, I can't just let you in. Especially not with...him."

Sosuke's eyes narrowed and the Adjuchas looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. "Listen to me, you lowlife," Sosuke started menacingly. "I have something very important to discuss with your king and you will let us inside, now." Sosuke raised his reiatsu to the cap and the guard immediately fell on his knees, almost fainting from the heavy pressure. Next to him, Starrk slapped his forehead and sighed loudly.

"Really, Sosuke? You couldn't just let me handle this?" Starrk asked, clearly irritated. Sosuke just smirked in response. "Now Baraggan is gonna think you're here with hostile intentions."

"Doesn't really matter what he thinks as long as I get to talk to him." They walked past the dazed hollow and towards the gigantic gate, which slowly slid open under the heavy pressure. They were immediately confronted by dozens of Adjuchas-hollows, considerably more powerful ones than the guard. They simply kept on walking forward, although Sosuke was eyeing the hollows warily.

"Thirty-three," he muttered under his breath and Starrk threw him a confused look.

"What did you say?" Sosuke looked back at him closely.

"Thirty-three. That's how many noticeable reiatsus are lingering inside this castle. So that's theoritically how many we'll have to fight if Baraggan decides to blow me off," Sosuke said casually and smirked at Starrk's disbelief.

"So you believe he might not listen?" The Vasto Lorde asked incrediously, but Sosuke just shrugged.

"He'd be a fool not to listen," Sosuke started and his expression darkened. "But that old man beats even general Yamamoto when it comes to stubbornness. He might decide to attack me immediately, because I'm technically just a shinigami." Sosuke stopped talking when they were suddenly surrounded by five powerful hollows. There was Baraggan's elite force, which consisted four of his strongest and most loyal subordinates. And the fifth one was no one else but the king himself.

"Long time no see, Baraggan," Sosuke started politely, but the Vasto Lorde wasn't smiling.

"You have got some nerve coming back to Hueco Mundo, Aizen!" He shouted angrily and glared at Starrk next. "As for you, Starrk. I told you never to come back, unless you have changed your mind about joining my forces."

"I have not, your highness. But there's a good reason for all of th-,"

"Enough out of you, damn traitor!" Baraggan spat hatefully and turned back to Sosuke, who was still smiling like nothing had happened. "Now I will give you five seconds to explain yourself, before I kill you on the spot."

"You're too kind," Sosuke smiled wider. "I came here to offer you my help in exchange for yours." Baraggan gave a mocking laugh at this.

"And what kind of help can a shinigami-deserter offer me?" Baraggan asked and created a shimmering black light over his palm. Sosuke recognized this as a charging Cero.

"The Hogyoku," Sosuke stated unbothered and sensed how everyone's expression changed. To his delight, most hollows around them seemed intrigued, but Baraggan was still looking quite furious. "I'm closer than ever to getting my hands on the device. Just let me explain, please."

After few extremely tense moments, Baraggan cancelled his Cero and glanced towards his minions. "Stand down, everyone. I will have a talk with this scoundrel and then I will make my decision." Baraggan then turned towards his quarters. Sosuke and Starrk shared a quick glance and followed after him.

* * *

Ichigo was leaning against a pillar at the outside training yard. He was only half-listening at the Hoho-instructor, Hajime Kato. He was and elder man with long, white curls and round glasses. He had caught everyone's undivided attention, explaining about flash-stepping in combat against the hollows:

"When facing a more powerful hollow than yourself, your best option is the usage of flash-steps. After all, the hollows do not possess anything similar, which makes them vulnerable to such high-speed movements."

Ichigo wasn't sure why he cared that the shinigami were given false information, but he couldn't help but to object: "That's not true," he said loudly from the side and sensed everyone turn to look at him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kurosaki?" Hajime started politely and Ichigo turned to him, smiling a little.

"Some hollows have an ability akin to the flash-step," Ichigo said with a bored voice and saw the instructor's eyes lit up. "Ever heard of a sonic-step? Very common along the lines of Adjuchas-hollows."

"Very good, Mr. Kurosaki," Hajime said with a smile. "However, I was only talking about fighting against ordinary hollows. Sonic-step is an unseen ability within the ranks of them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. So why should they now about Adjuchas-level skills?" Ichigo asked smugly and turned away. "It's not like anyone here should ever have to worry about facing one."

Hajime sighed and turned back to the group. "Well since the information is out out. Sonic-step is indeed similar to flash-step, but it has some flaws. For example, even if it's fully mastered, it's speed can't quite compare with the flash-step's. Also, like Mr. Kurosaki pointed out, only a hollow as intelligent and powerful as Adjuchas can actually learn it."

Ichigo yawned and looked towards the gates. He was anxious to get out of the Academy already, so he could meet up with Kaname again.

"However, a sonic-step does have at least one thing about it, that surpasses the flash-step. The sense of location," Hajime continued and Ichigo blinked in surprise. So the old man knew about that as well. "With a flash-step, you can only move to where you can see, right? Or if you are extremely familiar with the place you want to go, it may work as well with a strong focus. But with a sonic-step, such limits don't exist."

"So does that mean if we have to fight against an Adjuchas in a previously unknown place, they have the advantage?" Izuru asked curiously from the elder man.

"Unfortunately yes. However the Gotei 13 rarely has to deal with any Menos-class hollows and if that happens, they only send the most experienced fighters to do the job," Hajime explained cheerfully, but Izuru didn't look too convinced. "Anyway, to the practice then. We will start with a simple game of tag."

_"The what now?" _Ichigo raised his eyebrows. He looked around the crowd and noticed that most of the other students seemed delighted. This brought him to believe that this was a popular game in this class. Ichigo had trained his flash-stepping skills by 'playing tag' as well, but in his case failure would've meant pain and even possible death, considering that he had been chased by hollows and occasionally his friend, Gin. Ichigo got up and walked away from the field.

"Mr. Kurosaki? Where might you be heading?" Hajime was quick enough to notice. Ichigo turned to him slowly.

"I was thinking about having an early lunch. I don't have interest in these useless games. I already know everything there is to know about flash-step," Ichigo said with confidence. But he froze, when Hajime suddenly disappeared from his field of vision. Immediately he felt something grasp his shoulder tightly and he looked to his side, fully alarmed. How the instructor had gotten next to him so quickly, was too much for Ichigo to understand. _"How did he...?"_

"Now, now, Mr. Kurosaki," Hajime said with a low voice. "I find it hard to believe, that a teenager like you could have possibly fully mastered the arts of Hoho."

Ichigo trembled unvoluntarily. This man was able to move faster than Ichigo could even see. This man could've just killed him if he had wanted to and Ichigo wouldn't have even noticed it. _"The seal. It had to be. There's no other possibility," _Ichigo was trying to convince himself, while the instructor stepped closer so that his words weren't heard by anyone else.

"I am aware of who has trained you, Ichigo Kurosaki, but that doesn't mean you are complete," Hajime whispered and turned away from Ichigo, letting go of his shoulder. "Nine hundred years ago I acquired a title called God of Flash, until eventually it was adopted by an even more skilled shinigami. I believe you know who I'm talking about, Mr. Kurosaki."

Ichigo knew, but he was still too shocked to even think about the woman in question. _"It had to be the seal. There's no way that old boaster could be that much faster than my father."_

"The point, Mr. Kurosaki, is that even though I thought that my step was the quickest, someone still eventually surpassed that. Since then, I have been training and I'm not about to stop. You shouldn't either.

Ichigo looked at the instructor angrily for a moment, but he reluctantly walked back amongst the others. He noticed, that the redhead-Renji was looking at him way too smug because of his recent humiliation and momentarily Ichigo felt like blasting him into shreds with a spell. Ichigo shook his head, trying to hold his temper. He had to keep his promise to Kaname.

Hajime then sorted them into pairs, trying to get two equally skilled ones together. Of course with Ichigo, that wasn't really a possibility. "Mr. Kurosaki, you'll be with Miss Kuchiki."

_"Shit." _Ichigo sighed and turned to the petite girl, who didn't look too thrilled either. She had taken a lot colder approach towards him today. Ichigo believed, that he had really scared her the other day at the bar and now she had retreated behind a noble mask. _"Try to make some friends if you are able," _Ichigo heard Kaname's words ring inside his head. The only friend Ichigo had was Gin, but he had always been with him, so it was different. Ichigo had no idea how to actually socialize with anyone, least of all a girl whose two friends he had recently abducted. _"Oh who even cares," _Ichigo shook is head.

"Well," Rukia started with an emotionless voice. "Which one do you wanna be, Kurosaki? The tagger?"

Ichigo gave her a wide smirk, even though his emotions flared angrily. "You've grown some guts, Kuchiki. Calling me with that name. Anyway, doesn't matter whether I'll chase or run. You can't compete with me."

"I'm not too bad at this, Kurosaki," Rukia replied coldly, even though she couldn't truly believe, that she had a chance against him.

"I believe you. But I am too good at this," Ichigo stated and flash-stepped towards Rukia. Her eyes widened slightly and she paced to the left, just barely dodging the sweep of his arm. "Impressive. I thought you wouldn't be adept enough to sense me."

"Well, maybe you're not that good after all," Rukia responded, but her cold voice had warmed up a bit. Although it might have been only, because she was too focused on waiting for his next move to keep up with the passive way of talking.

"Or maybe I just went for an obvious straightforward step." Ichigo said smugly. "Or maybe it's the seal, who knows." Rukia's blank expression seemed to falter momentarily at the mention of the seal, but she brought it up again and backed away from him.

"Now then," Ichigo started and noticed the instructor was currently observing them. "You won't dodge this time, Kuchiki."

"We'll see about that, Kuro-," She didn't have time to finish, because Ichigo had already appeared from her right flank and had placed his palm over the back of her neck. He felt her shiver under his touch. She turned to stare at him incrediously and looked like she was about to say something, but Ichigo turned away.

"You're it." Rukia didn't move from her position for a while, but she eventually prepared to launch herself towards him. Ichigo saw her disappear for a split second, but she wasn't fast enough to fool his sharp eyes. She came from above and Ichigo sidestepped calmly. "Your movement's quite good, but you're nowhere near fast enough yet. I didn't even have to use my reaitsu sensory-abilities to know where you were coming from."

"Thanks for the praises," Rukia scoffed and Ichigo snickered. The instructor, Hajime then whistled loudly and everyone stopped their practicing.

"Alright, good work everyone," he said, smiling happily. "I think we could try something more challenging now. Mr. Kurosaki, would you step to the front here with me?"

Every look turned to Ichigo, whose insides started boiling with anger. _"What the fuck does he want? To humiliate me more in front of everyone?" _Ichigo slowly walked next to the instructor and ignored all the confused stares.

"Considering that your Hoho-skill seems to be way above everyone else's here, it's not suitable to place you against just one opponent," Hajime explained with an impish smile. Ichigo looked at him without emotion, but he was pretty sure he knew what the instructor was about to suggest. "I believe it'll be better if Mr. Kurosaki goes against everyone else here."

Ichigo blinked and saw how one of his 'fangirls', Asami, opened her mouth with surprise: "But that won't be fair, master."

"She's right, you know. It wouldn't be fair," Ichigo smirked. "They wouldn't stand a chance."

"You believe you can tag them all, before anyone of them can tag you, Mr. Kurosaki?" Hajime asked with slight impression colouring his voice.

"Certainly. And when I do, can I leave early?"

"No, but if you succeed, you may train with me from then on," Hajime suggested. Ichigo felt like protesting, but he went for a simple shrug instead.

"That's not much of a reward, but I guess it's better than this child's play," Ichigo admitted grimly and turned back to the crowd. He found that most of them were glowering at him, furious for his arrogance. Ichigo smirked at them as impudently as he could. _"Okay. No friends for me from this group."_

Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo had tagged everyone without anyone even scraping him once. The victory had come to him easily, like he had known it would. However he had been surprised how well the golden trio had worked together, almost cornering him more than one time. Then again, they all had a real reason to want to defeat him.

The rest of the class had resumed to their practice, while Ichigo was doing his own special training with instructor Hajime, as promised. To his great frustration, he was barely able to keep up with the elder man. _"Fuck this. If I had my full powers, I could definitely kick his ass," _Ichigo tried to convince himself.

"Alright, alright!" Hajime stopped the exercise. "We're done for today. Go have your lunch now, everyone!" Ichigo looked at him angrily at first, but then remembered that he had an appointed meeting with Kaname outside the Academy.

* * *

"So what do you think we should, Yoruichi?" Isshin asked her with a hopeful voice. Yoruichi looked between her two friends with visible uneasiness.

"I...I think that Ichigo just needs some time to realize his situation," Yoruichi stated finally and threw an apologetic look at Kisuke, who frowned almost unnoticeably.

"Well, I respect your opinion, Yoruichi," Kisuke admitted. "However, the fact remains that Ichigo tried to kill an Academy instructor in a broad daylight."

Isshin looked torn between angry and sad. "Even so, Ichigo's not evil," he said with absolute confidence. "He's been raised by evil and I never expected that he would just change in a few days, but...I won't give up because of one unfortunate incident."

"Of course you shouldn't give up, but Ichigo is deep in the darkness," Kisuke said with a very low voice. "In order to get him back, we need to be very delicate."

"Your goddamn seal isn't helping," Isshin growled. Kisuke narrowed his eyes.

"Let's not start this useless argument again, Isshin, please. It was necessary and you know it." Kisuke and Isshin looked at each other sternly and Yoruichi sighed deeply.

"None of us have really even talked with him about anything," Yoruichi stated thoughtfully and gained the attention of the men. "Maybe we should try to somehow reconcile with him. Ichigo doesn't even know us at all for real."

"I'd want nothing more than to talk with my son, but he seems to think I'm some kind of devil. I've been giving him some space for now, considering how he acted last time." Isshin sighed quietly.

"How about I'll come by your house today at dinnertime? Maybe we can all just sit down and...discuss?" Yoruichi asked and Isshin shrugged. At the side, Kisuke didn't look too happy at this suggestion, but he didn't say anything to try and stop them.

"Alright. Let's hope Ichigo comes home undistressed this time," Isshin agreed.

* * *

Ichigo had arrived into the remote location, just few miles away from the Academy. HeHe and Kaname had previsouly agreed that it would be their meeting spot from now on. Ichigo was patiently waiting for the spy to arrive, but minutes went by and he was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo started to really get nervous now. His father had always been impressed with Kaname's punctuality. What was keeping him now?

"Ichigo," came a quiet voice from the side, startling the boy greatly. He turned around alarmed, almost gripping his zanpakuto instinctively. He relaxed, when he noticed that the speaker was the man he had expected.

"Man, where the hell did you come from?" Ichigo asked with incredulity and annoyance. He couldn't believe that Kaname was able to flash-step so close to him without him even sensing the man move, just like it had happened with the instructor earlier. Kaname seemed to guess his thoughts and he let him off the hook:

"There's nothing wrong with your senses, young man," Kaname explained and let go off his zanpakuto's hilt. "Not anymore at least. Suzumushi is a handy little blade. Without it, I wouldn't be able to do my job here properly."

"Care to explain more?" Ichigo asked with curiousity. Kaname however didn't respond to him. Apparently he wanted to keep the secrets of his zanpakuto to himself. It was understandable and smart, that Ichigo had to admit. "Well, whatever. Why were you late?"

"I apologize for that," Kaname started and paused. "Lieutenant Kuna kept me longer than I expected."

"Alright. Doesn't matter. Tell me, what has my father been up to and what about Gin?" Ichigo asked and Kaname then started explaining about the latest events. Like Ichigo had expected, Gin had his hands full on training Toshiro Hitsugaya to become more powerful. Then he came to the part about Sosuke visiting the Vasto Lorde Baraggan in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo's eyes widened at that. Baraggan wasn't exactly famous about being friendly towards them, more like the opposite.

"Father's actually meeting up with that lunatic?" Ichigo asked incrediously and Kaname simply nodded. "Man, he better watch his back." He wasn't even trying to hide the concern from his voice.

"Don't worry. Lord Aizen has everything planned out," Kaname replied and scanned for nearby reiatsus again. "Anyway. I'm glad that you decided to take my advice about behaving better in the Academy."

"Wasn't easy," Ichigo admitted. "That damn Kato is annoying. I still don't get how he's able to move faster than all of my senses combined."

"I remember him from my time in the Academy," Kaname almost smiled. "Hajime Kato. He's a true genius in Hoho, but he mostly failed in everything else, so he never became a shinigami."

"I don't really care about his personal history," Ichigo stated truthfully. "Tell me, have you received any further information about the plan my father wants me to execute here in time?"

"Unfortunately not, but I'm sure he'll tell me when it's the right time," Kaname explained and glanced at his wristwatch. "I must be going now though, Ichigo Aizen."

Ichigo smiled at the way he adressed him. It was a refreshing change, because everyone else was calling him Kurosaki. "Already? What's the rush?"

"Captain Muguruma's memorial is been held today at the division. It begins in fifteen minutes," Kaname responded and Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the mention of a man who had almost defeated Gin in combat. "And later tonight, general Yamamoto is holding the tryouts for a new captain for my division. So I won't be able to see you again today."

"Are you going to apply to the position?" Ichigo asked with genuine interest. He was certain that Kaname wasn't just a sneaky spy, but a powerful shinigami as well. He had to be in order to effectively serve his father's interests.

This time Kaname actually gave a small smile. "Please. I'm just a fifth seat after all. And most importantly, as a simple seated officer, it's easier for me to keep my cover. I'm fairly certain that lieutenant Kuna will be promoted. Doesn't really matter to me."

"Alright then. Take care, Kaname" Ichigo said and Kaname nodded, disappearing with a flash-step immediately after. Ichigo grimly turned back towards the Academy and started to gnaw on the bread he had been holding during the conversation. He was thinking about his father and the things he was currently doing. He wondered how Sosuke would be able to convince Baraggan to their side if that even was what he was trying to achieve in Hueco Mundo.

_"I wish he'd told me what it is that he needs from here," _Ichigo thought darkly. Then again, he wasn't ever supposed to get captured in the first place. Waves of hatred shook his body again, when only thinking about it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and he walked through the gate, back towards the training yards.

He quickly checked his schedule and noted, that a Zanjutsu-lesson was up next. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Now he would actually get permission to unleash his angry energy on others in the form of swordfighting.

Eventually he arrived into the Zanjutsu-field. Everyone else seemed to be there already and Ichigo gaze traveled to meet the familiar instructor. _"Oh right. It's that jerk this time," _Ichigo thought unpleasantly, remembering the man who had briefly interviewed him in his first day.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki. It's good to see you again. How's it going?" Ibiki Yakihiro asked with a grand smile. Ichigo scorned, not feeling the same pleasure. "I hear, you've pretty much impressed everyone here, huh?" He kept going, but Ichigo still didn't bother answering to the man. Instead he just took his position behind the rest of the group.

"Alright then, class" Ibiki started cheerfully. "Tell me, have you been training on your free time like I suggested last week?" Ichigo almost snorted at this. In his experience, these youngsters were more interested in fooling around and drinking, rather than training themselves. Ibiki smiled knowingly as well, apparently he hadn't really expected anything different either. "Let's put it to the test. Once I call out your names, step on to the stage." Ibiki pointed to the square-stand in the middle. It was about ten meters long and wide, so there wasn't too much space to work on.

Ichigo sat down on to the ground, not interested in watching some amateurs duelling. He created two yellow Kido-spheres and shot them in the air, watching them fly around and occasionally collide with each other.

Soon he got bored with that too and found his fingers traveling slowly towards his zanpakuto. At the moment of contact, Ichigo closed his eyes and he found himself inside his inner world. Ichigo walked around, hoping for something different from last time, but the place was still completely empty and dark.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo whispered quietly and felt a sudden burst of desperate reaitsu around him. That, he knew was his zanpakuto wishing he could communicate with his partner. Ichigo sighed and swallowed the lump in his troath. "I won't rest until we are together again, friend." Ichigo promised with a low voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" He heard a voice suddenly and for less than a split-second he thought that it was Zangetsu responding to him. But he immediately realized that it wasn't possible, especially since he had called him Kurosaki. Ichigo angrily opened his eyes and left his inner world. He glared hatefully at the instructor, who had interrupted his important moment. "You sleeping there, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo swallowed his retorts and got up. He walked to the stand, waiting to see who his opponent would be. Ichigo smirked, when he heard: "Renji Abarai!"

* * *

"What the fuck?" Renji whispered quietly, so that only his friends could hear him. "I'm against that bastard?" Rukia and Izuru looked at him with concern, whereas others were throwing similar looks at Ichigo. After all, to them Renji was the best swordsman in the whole class by far, especially now that Toshiro was gone. And even when the prodigy had been here, Renji had still been able to give him extremely hard time.

Renji's face then suddenly turned into a small grin. "Great. This is it," he said and gained two confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked him and Renji smirked at her.

"This is how I'm gonna pay him for insulting you and...you know, for everything," Renji muttered. "Oh come one. Don't look like that. I'm not gonna lose to him, This is the one thing I kick ass in. And he has only twenty percent of his powers." This didn't seem to convince neither of them, considering that they were still worriedly glancing between him and the awaiting Ichigo.

"Well, Mr. Abarai. Your opponent is expecting you," Ibiki reminded him and Renji quickly picked up a wooden sword from the ground where they had been laid on.

"Be careful," Rukia whispered and Renji turned to her, giving her a small smile. Truth be told, he wasn't really as confident as he had claimed. But he was truly at his best in this very class. He always had been. Ichigo couldn't really be on any different level, especially not with wooden swords.

He jumped on the stage and smirked at his opponent, who had drawn his zanpakuto. Momentarily Renji's courage disappeared completely and he remembered how badly the orange haired bastard had beaten up Toshiro with that very same blade. "What the fuck you think you're doing, man?" Renji asked, after he recovered from his surprise.

Ichigo merely raised his eyebrows and the instructor cleared his troath. "Mr. Kurosaki. We aren't using zanpakuto's for real on this kind of duelling exercise."

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked with incredulity. "Then how the hell does anyone here learn what it's like to fight with real swords?"

"We have different exercises where we use zanpakutos. However not on this one. That is my absolute rule," Ibiki's strict voice left no room for objections. So Ichigo simply huffed and sheathed his sword. He then pointed his arm forward and a wooden blade catapulted into his open palm.

_"Still showing off with his damn Kido. Well I'll show him." _Renji promised to himself and Rukia.

"Alright, men. Begin!"

* * *

Ichigo saw the redhead pounce at him immediately with his sword over his head. He struck down with full power, but Ichigo sidestepped without much of an effort. Renji immediately continued by turning and waving his sword in a wide arc. This time Ichigo had to use his own 'stick' to parry it. He felt a great amount of strength behind Renji's strike and was almost overwhelmed by it, when the two wooden swords collided. He had to hold on tightly, in order to not lose his grip. _"Fucking seal," _Ichigo cursed in his head, for what felt like the hundredth time now. _"I still haven't gotten used to that fucking thing. I almost lost my weapon because I held it too loosely." _Normally his passive reiatsu alone should've been enough to block the strike.

Renji was grinning slightly. He seemed happy about Ichigo's momentary distress. _"Well, you just smile now, shithead. That won't happen again." _Ichigo parried his next strike and this time it felt normal, meaning he had found some kind of balance. Renji kept going on the offensive, while Ichigo was simply avoiding or occasionally parrying his attacks.

"Stop dodging, you fucker!" Renji let out angrily and Ichigo smirked. He felt the readhead give out more reiatsu now and he did the same. After dodging Renji's most recent attempt, he switched on the offensive, starting with a stab. Renji was quick enough to block it, but he wa pushed back violently. Ichigo didn't give him space to recover, but went for a quick volley of slashes.

* * *

Renji was already panting slightly. The fight had lasted for only couple of minutes, but Ichigo had suddenly increased the pace drastically. Just then Renji felt a small scratch on his cheek and quickly jumped backwards. _"Damn. He hit me. But that didn't count as a fatal one."_

"So can you keep up, red?" Ichigo asked smugly and Renji's anger flared. He had to beat this jerk to a pulp. If he couldn't do it in the damn practice while the bastard was weakened, how could he ever do it for real? "You can't," came Ichigo's voice again, like he had read his mind or something.

"Shut up!" Renji shouted and charged at him again, only to see him sidestep again, much to Renji's anger. Before he could try again, Ichigo kicked him hard on the ribs. He groaned and fell over. The searing pain on his side told him that at least one his ribs had broken. "You goddamn bastard!"

"Mr. Kurosaki. No more of that. This is Zanjutsu, not Hakuda," came Ibiki's stern voice. "Abarai, are you able to continue or do you need to forfeit the duel?"

"No! I'm fine!" Renji yelled angrily, his hateful glare never leaving Ichigo's smirking face. That bastard had caused so much harm to him and everyone he cared about. He just had to beat him no matter what it took.

Renji got up, trying his best to push the agony away. He then took his attacking position again. Ichigo instead mockingly lowered his sword, showing no worries whatsoever. Renji charged again, going for his side, but Ichigo dodged easily again. Renji quickly slashed at his head, but his opponent tilted his knees, so the attack only slightly scraped his hair. Ichigo then countered by whacking his left arm as quick as a lightning. Renji gasped from the pain when he felt his arm break as well.

_"That son of a bitch. He could've finished just now, but he just took out my arm. He's trying to make a fool out of me."_

Ichigo then charged at him and Renji was barely able to block his blow. Ichigo pushed his blade against Renji's with amazing strength, forcing him backwards. _"How can he be so strong with less than a quarter reiatsu?" _Renji couldn't help but wonder, while he was struggling against the unbearable pressure.

"At least you're not screaming like that Hinamori bitch, when I broke her arm," Ichigo whispered and smirked afterwards. Renji's mind went completely blank for a second, but then his anger boiled over and he released his reiatsu to it's maximum.

* * *

Ichigo was pushed back by the sudden raise in his opponent's reiatsu. He had to admit that it actually felt quite impressive now that he couldn't suffocate it the same way he had done in the human world. "Come on. Show me what you got!"

Renji came at him with hatred, aiming a deadly strike at his head. Ichigo parried it and retaliated with a slash, which Renji dodged barely. They then simultaneously struck at each other, their swords colliding with force again. Ichigo increased his reiatsu a little more as well and forced his opponent backwards. In turn, Ichigo charged at him, aiming at his neck, but in the last moment switched direction and hit his already broken arm instead.

A small groan escaped Renji's mouth, but other than that he ignored the whole thing. He looked absolutely furious and Ichigo smirked insolently, fueling his anger even more. Ichigo blocked his next powerful slash and sidestepped, aiming a blow to his ribcage. But Renji was quick enough to parry it this time. He retaliated with a stab, which Ichigo dodged by quickly flipping over his opponent, landing on his backside.

_"Okay. I''ve had enough fun for now." _Ichigo quickly shoved his wooden sword's tip into Renji's spine, causing him to drop on his knees with a moan.

"Winner, Kurosaki," Ibiki announced and after a while, applauses were heard from the crowd. Ichigo had lost his interest and he started walking away from the stage. "Are you okay, Mr. Abarai...No, Abarai! Hold it right there, the duel is over!"

"Renji, don't!" Came Rukia's terrified yell.

Ichigo didn't have to look to see what was happening. He could sense the redhead advance towards him, a furious reiatsu flaring. Instead of preparing to dodge, Ichigo raised his reaitsu to it's current cap and poured a powerful Hado-spell into the tip of his wooden sword, making it glimmer in crimson light. He turned right when an enraged Renji brought down his weapon, which Ichigo noticed was his zanpakuto instead of a practice sword.

* * *

A sickening crack was heard througout the yard. Several gasps escaped from the audience, including from Rukia. She saw how Renji was forcefully thrown away from Ichigo and landed heavily back on the duelling stand. A tense silence took over everyone. Rukia's heart skipped a beat, when Renji made no sound nor moved a muscle. Something was terribly wrong. "Renji!" She ran towards him with immense worry.

"Stay back, Kuchiki!" Ibiki suddenly commanded and worriedly kneeled next to Renji's unconscious figure. He observed him with growing concern and Rukia covered her face, preparing for the worst.

"It's gonna be okay, Rukia," she heard Izuru whisper quietly, but not very convincingly. "He still has some reaitsu left. He is...not dead."

"But...why isn't he responding to Mr. Yakihiro in any way?" Rukia asked in despair. That Izuru wasn't able to answer. The instructor then gave deep sigh and carefully lifted Renji in the air with Kido.

"W-what's going on?" Rukia asked immediately with a trembling voice, fearing for the worst. "I-is he...?"

"He's alive, but just barely," Ibiki replied blankly and Rukia held her breath. "His breast bone is almost completely broken and...his chest cavity has been damaged badly as well and it's causing severe problems to his blood circulation and breathing. He is only alive, because of his strong reiatsu."

"Oh my god," Rukia felt faint and had to hold onto Izuru, in order to not fall down.

"What's gonna happen now?" Izuru asked with barely hidden concern.

"I've seen enough wounds in my lifetime to be able to tell his state, however I'm not skilled enough to heal this. I must take him to the fourth division and...hope for the best," Ibiki answered and quickly glanced around the yard. "This class is over now. See you next time!" He then flash-stepped away with the unconscious Renji, leaving an uncomfortable silence to the yard.

After a while, people started scattering away from the yard. Rukia had recovered from her shock and she turned to Ichigo, who was still standing on the field. He was surrounded by his little group of fangirls again, but his gaze was directed to the approaching Rukia.

"I loved that duel, Ichigo. I-I've never seen anyone beat that Abarai-guy so easily before," Sakura said with respect.

"Yeah, you're so strong. Hey Ichigo, would you like to-," Asami's sentence was interrupted when Rukia angrily shoved the two of them aside.

"How can you talk like that? Renji could die!" Rukia screamed from the top of her lungs to the girls. They looked taken aback, but also angry.

"Well. Ichigo just defended himself. Abarai attacked with a zanpakuto."

"Yeah, and from behind too."

"Just get the fuck out of here, you damn tramps!" She retorted, turning her furious gaze to her main target.

"Just go, okay," Izuru said calmly and the girls eventually just went on their way, giggling on the way. Rukia was already in a heated staring contest with Ichigo, who was impassive while she was enraged.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asked with a deadly low tone. Ichigo arched his eyebrow.

"Pretty much for the very reason that girl just said," Ichigo admitted casully. Rukia's body shook with anger.

"You could've just dodged! Now he...Renji might die!" Rukia shouted to him. At the same time she recalled how he'd promised to kill her loved ones if she wouldn't stop bothering him that time at Asyake's. Was this the beginning of it? Rukia felt tears enter her eyes.

"He's not gonna die," Ichigo said, suddenly looking very uneasy. Rukia looked at him surprised at first, but then she got angry again.

"No one's ever been taken to the healing squad before. And Mr. Yakihiro...he was really worried. Renji...he wasn't breathing," Rukia said with more concern than anger. Her tears were flowing freely across her cheeks.

"Perhaps. But he's not gonna die," Ichigo repeated with an irritated voice. "Now for the love of god, stop crying already!"

Rukia then wiped her tears away, not because he had asked, but because it wasn't like her to cry anyway. "If he doesn't make it...I don't care anymore. I will kill you, Aizen."

Ichigo said nothing immediately, but something unidentified flashed in his eyes. "Good luck, Kuchiki." He then disappeared from the spot. Rukia kept glaring at the place he had flash-stepped from.

"Rukia, I don't think you should have said that last part," Izuru suddenly said, causing the woman to turn to him angrily. "Did you see his eyes? Right before he struck Renji? He had that same killing intent again, like with Miss Shimura at the Kido-practice."

"So what? He's a killer after all," Rukia scoffed.

"I'm just saying, that you should think what you say to him," Izuru replied. "He is utterly unpredictable and moody. You never know how he's gonna react. And he just almost killed one of the most powerful shinigami student here, with a quarter reiatsu and a wooden stick."

"You don't have to sound so impressed."

"I'm not impressed. I'm just stating the facts. I don't wanna see you do something that'll get you killed."

"Like I said, Izuru," Rukia began angrily. "If Renji dies,I don't care what happens to me. But I definitely won't let his killer get away with it."

Rukia then flash-stepped away as well, leaving Izuru to ponder her words.

* * *

Ichigo was heading slowly towards the Kurosaki house. He was definitely not in a hurry to get there, so he had time to collect his thoughts. Ichigo thought back at his fight with Renji. Rukia wasn't wrong. He could've easily dodged the assault attempt, but his instincts had taken over.

_"That was too close. I almost messed everything up again," _Ichigo mentally scolded himself for almost killing the boy. It wasn't like he cared about his well-being at all, but if he just happened to die, Ichigo would definitely be sentenced to something a lot worse than this.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" Came a low voice from his side and Ichigo turned around alarmed. It was Ibiki Yakihiro again. Ichigo couldn't help but feel dread. Had this guy come here to tell him bad news? Had Ichigo overestimated Renji Abarai's survival chances? "I never got the chance to talk to you about what happened, considering..."

"What is it now?" Ichigo asked with irritation even though his heart was beating violently through his chest. "Did Abarai get killed or what?"

"No, he'll live. Although he's gonna have to recover for a few days" Ibiki said after a while and Ichigo almost sighed in relief. "I am now more concerned about you."

"How so?"

"Well, this was now the second time you've come close to killing someone here at the Academy," Ibiki said and Ichigo snorted. It's not like he didn't know that already. "However, I am willing to let this incident slide. It is understandable for someone of your...experience to react the way you did."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in a surprise. He definitely hadn't expected to get away with this so easily.

"Mr. Abarai did attack you after I had already called the match and to make it even worse, he used his zanpakuto too," Ibiki continued with a stern voice. "But what you did wasn't really any better, Mr. Kurosaki. Anyone who followed the fight, could've told you were intentionally causing Abarai physical and mental distress. Now this is the first and last time that I am letting you off the hook. From now on, if you can't control yourself, I have no choice but to report it to the general and knowing him, you will have to face some very grim consequences."

Ichigo stared back at his strict eyes and knew that the man was serious about the warning. "I understand." Ibiki nodded in approval and walked away from him. Ichigo followed him with his gaze and got back on the road after he had gone on his own way.

He eventually arrived to the Kurosaki house. The familiar relunctance and anger took over him again, but he pushed hit aside the best he could and stepped inside. He immediately spotted Isshin Kurosaki walking to the lobby, wearing an expression of slight surprise.

"Hey, Ichigo. I wasn't expecting you so soon," Isshin explained. "I thought you had Zanjutsu."

"I did and it ended early," Ichigo replied simply, hoping that the man wouldn't ask anything more.

He didn't have to worry as Isshin just responded with an 'I see', even though he was obviously curious. "Well, I was just about to start preparing the dinner," Isshin said and paused for a while. "Um, Yoruichi had decided to come visit us today as well."

Ichigo gaze snapped to him at the mention of this. _"What the hell are they planning?" _Ichigo gritted his teeth. "What for?"

"I think that it's time we all sit down and talk for a bit," Isshin started explaining very uneasily. Ichigo's burning glare wasn't helping him. "It's been three days and we haven't really made any progress in getting to know one another."

Ichigo snorted derisively. "Why do you think that is, Kurosaki?" Ichigo hissed and Isshin looked at him with wide eyes, obviously not knowing why that was. "I don't want to get to know you, don't you get it?"

"I...why not? I can't understand that," Isshin asked with a disbelieving voice.

"Why? Did you really just ask me that?" Ichigo's raised his voice to an almost yell. Isshin had paled slightly, but he still stood still.

"Yes, I did ask that," he said with more resolution. "Look, no matter what you've been through with Aizen, I'm your father. I'm your true family. He is not."

Ichigo straightened up and clenched his fists in mighty anger. He was only seconds away from bringing out his sword and charging at the man in front of him. Isshin seemed to notice this too, because he backed away and looked fully alarmed.

Ichigo fought fiercely against the mental image of ripping Isshin into shreds. _"Get a grip, Ichigo! Don't fuck everything up now,"_ He thought somewhere in his mind, under the clouds of hate.

"Ichigo, you-," Isshin started, but Ichigo raised his arm, which silenced him immediately.

"Don't. Don't say anything. You're the last person I ever want to hear judge my father," Ichigo said, while taking deep breaths. "Sosuke Aizen is my father. You lost that right many years ago."

Isshin looked utterly devastated at his words and he desperately opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo didn't want to listen to the man any longer. He turned to to walk out of the house. He couldn't be here, it just wasn't possible for him.

"Ichigo, please! Just wait!" Isshin yelled with clear desperation. "It's not too late to fix this! We can be a family again!"

Ichigo opened the door and froze on the threshold. Isshin continued with lower: "Please. Just give me one more chance, okay? Come to dinner with me and your godmother. I-if you still feel like leaving this house, then I'll respect that."

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face, but he heard Kaname's rational words in his head again: _"Adapt into Seireitei. Gain trust of the other shinigami." _Ichigo closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He then reluctantly turned to Isshin, who looked extremely hopeful.

"Fine," Ichigo replied with an emotionless voice. "I'll come to dinner, but that's it."

Isshin sighed. "Thank you, Ichigo. I hope we can-," Ichigo didn't wait for him to finish, but instead flash-stepped away from the house. He paced nonstop for minutes, trying to empty his mind with the exercise. He eventually stopped on a rooftop and started to collect his thoughts again.

_"Dinner with those two. Oh damn. What the hell did I just agree to do?"_

* * *

Baraggan had led them to his private quarters, where they had taken their seats at a small rounded table. Sosuke had then started explaining about his current situation and Baraggan had seemed to listen patiently, however the longer Sosuke went on, the angrier the old Vasto Lorde appeared to get.

"So Aizen," Baraggan scoffed. "You come here and fill the brainless skulls of my subordinates with dreams about some magical device, that you don't even have with you as proof?"

"Yet," Sosuke corrected with a small smile. In reality he had absolutely no reason to smile though, considering Baraggan didn't seem to really care about anything he had just said. "But I will get it within months. I'm certain of it."

"You mean you'll get it if your son is able to miraculously steal it from Seireitei?"

"Well, it's good to know you were at least listening to me," Sosuke stated. "Of all of my men, Ichigo is the most capable one at completing the said task. And he is already in Seireitei to start with."

"With no means of escape," Baraggan sneered. "And if that Urahara-guy is as smart as you said, it's not like he's not gonna suspect anything."

"Kisuke Urahara is probably the smartest man there is," Sosuke admitted truthfully. "But Ichigo is one of his weaknesses. As for how Ichigo is gonna flee, that's where I will really need your help."

"You haven't convinced me the slightest, you damn shinigami," Baraggan growled and Sosuke felt Starrk move uneasily next to him. He hadn't said anything yet during the meeting, but he was obviously growing worried. This wasn't going like they had hoped. "Why would we even need that Hogyoku? We will obliterate Soul Society nonetheless."

"I already explained what the Hogyoku does," Sosuke said impatiently. "You might feel yourself to be the most superior hollow here, but for the majority of your troops the Hogyoku will be a gift. Without it's powers, a hollow is but an empty shell tormented by voices of it's victims."

"Oh, shut your mouth," Baraggan grumbled. "What do you think you, a shinigami, know about us hollows?"

"Oh nothing at all," Sosuke said with sarcasm, even though he was starting to get angry. "I've only lived with hollows for over half of my life and researched them for the rest of it."

"Nevertheless, I have no interest in this Hogyoku, Aizen. The more your shinigami mouth babbles about it, the less intriguing it sounds like," Baraggan stated and got up. "My men will have no need for shinigami powers."

Sosuke and Starrk stood up as well. "You can't speak for your men, your highness," Starrk spoke for the first time in the entire conversation. Baraggan slowly turned his deadly gaze to the other Vasto Lorde.

"I speak for every hollow in Hueco Mundo, you insolent mongrel," Baraggan said with hate and Sosuke narrowed his eyes. "I am the king here! You're under my command too, bastard!"

"No, I am not. Not anymore, Baraggan," Starrk replied with a stronger voice. "I have chosen my side. I want the powers of the Hogyoku and I trust that Sosuke will be able to provide me with them."

Baraggan looked like he wanted to yell more, but he chose to sigh deeply instead. Sosuke then noticed a sudden deviation in his reiatsu. Without a moment of hesitation he quickly grabbed Starrk's shoulder and flash-stepped them out of the room. He then stopped in a safe distance and warily glanced towards the quarters again and watched how they dissolved into dust.

A moment later, Baraggan emerged from the ruins, wearing a gaunt expression. "What a pity, Starrk. To waste such a promising soldier. But like you said, you have made your choice." His heartless eyes then returned to Sosuke. "And you, Aizen. It's time for me to do what I should've done centuries ago."

"I guess it's inevitable then," Sosuke replied silently, while Baraggan summoned a large battle-axe. "Let's do this, Starrk."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I finally got something published. I've been busy still, but mostly I've just had some problems with the storyline. So the chapters now tend to take longer to release. This chapter had lot of Academy stuff again, but the main focus was meant to be on Sosuke this time, even if it didn't seem so. It was still kind of fillerish. The next one will be more action filled, obviously. ****Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**This chapter was actually longer at first, since I added some of the battle to the end, but I decided to cut it and add it to the next chapter. Made more sense that way in my opinion. Still got 8k+ words though. Not my longest yet, but still admirable.**

**Alright, here I have some things I just feel like pointing out:  
**

**Sonic-step: In case someone didn't understand what the heck I mean't by sonic-step, then that would be the same as Sonido. I think that it's direct translation, 'Ceremony of the Sound' sounds awfully stupid, so I made up this sonic-step, because I think it kinda fits and is similar to flash-step.**

**Ichigo's Power Level: Ichigo with his full reiatsu is stronger than Soul Society Arc Ichigo (after the training with Yoruichi and Zangetsu) was in canon and his Shikai is stronger than SS Arc Ichigo's Bankai too (not as fast though, for obvious reason). Now with his reiatsu lowered, I like to think him as somewhere around the power level of a strong lieutenant (like canon Hisagi or Renji), thus he should easily be able to excel over everyone in the Academy, especially since his knowledge and skills aren't lowered by the seal.  
**

**Kaname is actually blind: Yes I know that now, heh. Didn't remember it at the time I started writing this fic and now it's too late to fix that lil' mistake. Well it's an AU world anyway so no harm done.**

**Starrk: This dude probably seems OOC to you, but that was by design. And he will go even more OOC later on. No Lilynette either (sorry, I rly like her, but she just didn't fit into this story).**


End file.
